Rouge, The Hottest Treasure Hunter (Rouge The Bat Lemon X Male Reader)
by YuNarukamiStatus
Summary: Ever wanted to bang out Rouge The Bae? Well, you came to the right place cuz you can here and more!
1. Chapt 1: Thieving, Bat-titties & Roomies

Hello once again, to readers old and new. I've return this time with a new story, which I am a bit shaky on but I like where it is going thus far. Still thinking about how I'll treat the abilities that were introduced further up ahead, which I plan to not be an elaborate mess, but what's more important is the fact that some sex is still happening here, which im more than satisfied with (eue) and hopefully everyone else feels the same. I dont really see this other character as an OC I would make, but just someone for this type of story, which I planned for more developing purposes than stimuli (though later on here, you could say otherwise lol). Dont be shy to tell me how yall feel about this one. Hope you guys also like the early sexual tensions this time around.

Anyways enjoy eue

Chapter 1: Thieving, Bat-titties and Roomies -

—

"Fuck! Missed that damn bus again!" I angrily yelled to myself. So peep game (or lack there of), I got no car and I decided to leave my parents ever since I got a decent job at a fast-food joint. What type of shit was I on? Yeah I make like 200 bucks a week and all, but not nearly enough to get bills paid, then my parents started to go into a retirement home all of a sudden on me. What fucking luck! UGGHH! Anyways, I hang around the transit station doing nothing..For a bit, then I got back to doing what I do best: Snaggin' pics of some hot-ass chicks. Even some good lookin' anthros, I don't discriminate. Since it's night-time, and a good amount of girls are walkin' around, felt like the perfect opportunity for this lonely-ass guy. So I acted aloof while taking some pretty snazzy ass-shots, and, the hardest to do, titty-shots. Now what I do is walk up to signs with bus numbers on them, hold my phone up to my face as I walk in front of her, as if my GPS is fucked or some shit, then chink. After waiting for about 30 minutes, trying to resist the urge to play with my meat in public, my bus came up...Then I saw a fine specimen walking inside it, with a real nice ass and big tits calling out to me. She was white-furred, had the top of her knockers showing, and had brown, tight shorts. Also had like three big split-ends falling over in front her face. Speaking of the face, she was a pretty lil' thing, but she seems a bit mad about something..Imma take a closer look at her with my dic- ahem phone...Yeah, I'd ram that.

"(What's this pervy bastard doing by following me?)" she wondered, looking back at me with a hint of disdain and irritation. She sat, looked out the window to take her mind off of whatever she has on her mind, leaning up on it. I sat next to her, trying not to look as sus as possible to her, til yknow I felt it was the time to take pics of her hot ass. "(First ride and Im already getting sleepy? What ev..)" she thought after a minute later of the bus moving, so that's my cue! I got some good shots, 10 of 'em even! Mmmmm, Im so jerking it to 'em tonight! I chuckle to myself, which was apparently enough to make one of her eyes look to me, catching me in the act, "Hey! STOP FUCKING TAKING PICS OF ME!" she yelled, which stuns me for a moment and the other passengers look at us, then she suddenly snatched the phone, scrolling through my pics. She was stunned at what she saw then I took the phone back. "...You...Damn...PERVERT!" she yelled, kicking me through the somewhat flimsy door, and rolling onto the grassy part of the sidewalk. I land my head on the hard concrete, and I curl up upon reflex, "OOOOW! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH'S PROBLEM!" I shouted in pain and anger. Then I stand up, realizing Im in the middle of Station Square, "Dammit! Anywhere but here..Looks like I'll have to walk the rest of the way to the next station" I said to myself, and pissed about how I gotta walk this late at 9:00pm.

After walking down the street for a good hour, and see a really fine piece of anthro-ass running at me...or from the cops, rather. "(Hmmmm, looks like I found a possible accomplice)" she thought to herself, "Oh hey there, mind helping a lovely lady tonight?" she asked, "Uh sure, whatcha nee-" she interrupts me after putting the bag of jewelry into my hands, "Thank you, sweetie! Let's meet at the bench on the other side. Good luck with losing those cops ;)" she said to me before picking up her pace...WAIT, They'll think Im definitely working with her now! I gotta run for it! After a minute of tiresome running, I ended up running around the building as the hot-ass, white-furred anthro wanted.

Catching my breath, I took a seat at that bench. A shady woman in...well shades and a black trench coat struts up to my bench, sitting down next to me. Of course, being the lonely perv I am, I notice them big round melons that stand out, looking like one of the Mobian (anthro) citizens...Or so I thought. Seems we threw off the fuzz though, they're nowhere in sight. "Hello there, handsome. You look a bit tired" she said to me, in a rather sexy voice, as if she wanted to blow me in public...Which I wouldn't mind honestly. I looked around, making sure she meant me, "Yeah.. I got kicked off the bus earlier.. Literally. Now Im out here, trying to walk the rest of the way home. Shit really sucks" I briefed to her, giving her the bag of jewels, "Oh my. You poor thing you. I cannot imagine why anyone would kick out such a fine youngster like yourself" she says with a smile, "(Is she really horny or something? Even with those glasses on, I can see that makeup, which has gotta be the best I've ever seen on a girl. I wanna guess she's a prostitute or something, but she's dressed rather professionally. Though this is the city..)" I thought to myself, trying to figure her out.

"Say, we can use a young man like you at my workplace. Are you up for it?"

"...How much we talking?"

"Four figures weekly, working at the office. Under me ;D"

"Under you? Sounds like a steal to me. When can I start?"

"Tomorrow. You should know the drill about dress code."

"Yeah yeah, I know what to wear. Heheh, I won't even tell my current job that Im done flipping burgers."

"Ooooo Do we have ourselves a rebel? Just my type" she said with a wink.

"A-anyways.. Got a name?"

"My name is Rouge the Bat. Nice to meet you, my lil' outlaw."

"Look, you don't need to make me feel bad, alright?"

"Hehe, you're so fun to pick on."

And she called me a youngster? What is she, pushing an age of 30? In fact should I ask? Nah, that usually burns a girl's ass when you ask for age. "There's one small condition before I hire you" Rouge suddenly says to me, "A catch? Whatcha got in mind?" I asked, "Can your house wait, 'cause Im taking you home with me" she answers. WHAT? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd wanna go with her and all, but I just met her. Then again it's for the sake of a better job, with weekly four figures as pay, mind you. I know, way too good to be true. "Even if I said yes, how would I get to-" before I could finish my sentence, she grabbed me, flew high into the sky, "W-w-w-what?! You can take me this high up with no prob?!" I asked loudly, holding onto her legs, "Don't worry, lil boy" she said teasingly. We'll see who's little when she gets a load of my dong. Im so giving it to her when I get to her place. Then again, she's an anthro bat sooo.. Not sure how to feel about that, but all this sure does beat the piss outta walking home. She's going at quite the height and speed.

Upon landing at her house, which blinds in rather well with the others, she asks "Mind if I tack on one more condition?", "Really? Uuuahgh, what is it?" I ask back, "Well, you will have to find out when you come in for your first day, hmmhmm eue" she somewhat teased. "Why bring it if up if you want me to find out?" I asked, "I dunno, maybe Im gauging how much curiosity I can get out of you" she answered. I sighed to myself, thinking "(Am I gonna have to help with crime just to get in her fine-ass? What ev, I am already committed to go down on her anyway)".

Rouge opens the door for us and I follow, but she suddenly stops. What's up now? "Mind taking my coat off for me, doll?" Rouge asked, and of course, I slid it down her rather smooth shoulders. This orange skin is really silky and just beautiful.. Slowly doing this is making my mouth water. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked teasingly, helping me take it off with her hands on mine, "What do you think?" I rhetorically asked back, trying not to look like Im getting rock-hard now. I take the rest of the coat off before another piece of her dialogue makes me cream my pants, then I hang it on a rack as she puts down the bag. "Aaaahh~ All that stealing and work really got to me today. It's nice to bring a man home for once" Rouge teasingly said while stretching, "(I really feel as if she wants me to cum on her several times now. Like could you sound any hornier)?" I thought to myself, "Seems as if I am not the only one that needs some resting" she comments, "Well help yourself to the fridge. I will be upstairs" she adds before walking upstairs.

After getting glimpse at the finest booty I've ever seen as she went up the steps, I hear a gasp spoil my fun as I was starting to picture her orange ass, so I batted my head. Then I saw her, the pissy bitch that kicked me off the metro bus. Expectedly, she rushed up on me, pinning me to the door, looking at my erecting penis, "WHAT. THE. HELL!" she angrily grunts, now intensely looking into my pupils. "Before you hit me, Rouge pretty much invited me here" I try to explain, "As if I'd believe that!...Fuck!" she said while letting me go and running upstairs. By the time I got done fixing my collar, and massaging my neck, she turned back around and socks me in the jaw, "Get out now! I don't wanna see you again, you damn perv!" she shouted. "Look.. Im sorry, ok? Here, I'll delete those pictures if it makes you feel any better" I sincerely said, "...Then delete all of them, or Im beating your ass" she demanded, "Ok ok ok ok, Damn! I-I mean, Im on it" I reply. As I stood there, deleting each pic as if my screen was covered in nails, a puzzled face appeared on her, then she looked away, "...Perle.." she murmured, "Huh?" I questioned, "Perle..That's my name" she answered. "Perle? Heh, if only your attitude was as nice as your nam...You didn't hear that" I tried to retract, "No no, go ahead. See what happens...!" she coaxes, "D-dont worry about it.. Anyways, here. Did as you said" I reply, showing her my emptied images folder, turning my head in hopes she doesn't hurt me.

"Do you...like my name..?"

"...Oh? What was that? Y-yeah. It's quite pretty."

"T-thank you.. I wish I got that more often.."

"But wait...Are you...Her...?"

"Adopted daughter, yeah. Got a problem?"

"Phew, good thing.."

"The hell's that mean?!"

"N-nothing, I just.. Wait, what's with the pissy mood of your's?"

"I.. Im not talking about it!"

"You're actually nice when it comes down to it. You don't have to put up a front for me. Im trying to make up for..yknow..Earlier."

"...I don't know who my real parents are..And no one would stay with this one here, since she always gets in trouble with the cops.. I dunno what it's like to have a dad, then I see everyone else.."

"Well...I don't think it's nothing that special, but it's nice to have someone always be there for you from birth."

"...I saw you giving her looks.. Are you gonna be my new pops, or what?"

"Well I wouldn't say pops but.. Ok, here's the deal. Starting tomorrow, Im gonna be working with your mom, but she brought me here to seal the deal."

"...Does that mean you'll have to be a thief with her too?"

"...Uuuh yea-" she kicks me to the ground before I could finish, and walks away, with a rather pouty look. Oww..Still a bitch..Not sure if I'd hit now.. Eh, I'd still hit if she gave it up. Im so not sleeping alone tonight, got two babes to choose after all. Now let's see..Rouge or...Aw who am I kiddin', Rouge would totally be down. I precede up the stairs to claim my prize, then a thought popped about. Why she, of all people, would have an adopted daughter..What ev! Bat-titties here I come! Im eager to hear her moan too.. I knocked on the door, and she answered back with a knock of her own, then I hear her unlocking the door, fueling my privates with anticipation to brimming levels. I knew I wasn't gonna sleep tonight till I got me some.

-WARNING: LEMON TERRITORY-

Then I saw her lying there, swaying her legs that were already opened to me and her arms behind her head, "It's been soooo long since I had a man inside, if you catch my drift. I feel a bit out of practice even, so mind being my partner for the night?" Rouge asked me teasingly, "Aint gotta ask me twice, sugar-tits" I replied with a lusty smirk. Rouge pulls on the heart-shaped part of her getup as I climb up on the bed to her, "If you pull hard enough here, you can see my glorious hooters and undo me from there" she reveals, "Imma do more than undo you..eue" I said lustfully, which makes her blush and excites her. I started tugging at the heart piece then looked into her lovely eyes, "Ooooh? You like looking into an older gal's eyes like this? Sooo intimate you are, hmmhmm ;)" she comments before I started kissing her red, glossy lips, as she closes her eyes and my dong starts growing on her stomach, making her look down at it with one eye and smirking. "Mmm and you're a good kisser? You are just full of surprises tonight" she compliments, "Same for you too..Now let's see these girls" I reply, pulling off her heart piece, and her big breasts come popping out. "There you go, boy.. These freed gems are all your's.." Rouge said more sensually than usual, in which I didn't hesitate to get a mouthful of them big brown nips, digging my face in them while sucking, making her start to moan as she watched me suck on her breasts. "oooooh~..Is an older lady like me really satisfying you?" she rhetorically and teasingly asked with a smile, which I ignored due to my mind consisting of nothing but her tits, "Mmmhmmhmm, alright then. Feast to your heart's content. Im starting to enjoy myself too" she added, going back to moaning. After I took my pants off to get more comfy, I then put both of her boobs together and started sucking on them at the same time, making her moan more as her face looked a bit more stressed and lewder from the pleasuring..Her warm pants cover my head.. I really like that face of her's.. Means Im doing wonders to her, despite her apparent sexual prowess. "Well now. You're a real fan of my big breasts, aren't you? Let's see what you can do down here.." Rouge suggestively says, lowering her black rubbery suit, but I stop her hand with my own when it got to her waists, "Oh?" she said in surprise, "I wanna try something.." I said.

I then plant my hardened dick on her clothed cunt, put my hands on the walls, and stroke my member on her rubbery cunt slowly. "Oh my. You got much bigger down there, huh? I like that.." Rouge whispered, then lays on her back, holding her breasts and letting me show her pussy some love. Mmmmmmm, this is really getting all my orgasmic nerves going.."Ah..Ah...Ah..You're a real naughty boy at foreplay. But enough of that, I'll let you play with me more after we're done.." Rouge says, finishing with undressing herself by sliding off the rest of her rubbery suit and taking off her slim footwear. My eyes couldn't help but watch as she unveiled more of her smooth, luscious body to me. Her orange legs caught my attention.."Im not much of a leg man, but here.." I said before licking down her legs slowly, "Ooooo such a man you are. Take your sweet time, stud" she says while enjoying her service..I did taste some sweat from her tits and legs, but that's the least of my concerns..I actually started to like it a bit. Giving her a wink beforehand, my tongue drifts to her pussy, "Uh huh. Little closer, outlaw" she teasingly said, and my tongue reached her wet, tanned pussy. I used my arms to drag her thighs closer to me, to hug up on my shoulders, "Whoa my, quite an eager one here" she comments, then I started licking her whole cunt like the deprived guy I am, making her pussy throb upon contacting my tongue as her moans filled the room, to where Im sure her "daughter" can hear. I even licked around her pelvic region several times, before getting back to the genitalia, which it was all so scrumptious that I feel as if I could do this all night.. Really gives the tongue a good workout too.

Over time, Rouge's face has gotten redder along with her body becoming steamy itself, "Haaaah.. Mmmm.. I think you're ready..To take me _q_" Rouge said in a really lusty tone, which I was more than willing to oblige to dick down her drenched bat-pussy.

"Cmon now, boy. Show me what it's like to be screwed by a man's cock. Don't be shy" Rouge encourages with a lewd smirk and winks. She then spreads her pussy for me as my tip makes contact with her vaginal lips, covering the entrance, and it finally happened.. I started fucking this bat's brains out. Giving her the thrusting of a lifetime, making our moans louder than before. "Au! Ah! Ah! Mmmmmm, that's right, fuck me some more..Haaaaaaaaah~" she said while opening her legs all the way apart for better entering and exiting on my part, as she sticks her tongue out from a few orgasms and getting dicked down really hard before I climax. I start plunging my dick into her faster, making her moans faster as well, "Ah! Ah! Mmmmm! Haaaaah!.. Ready for the sexiest bad-girl to take your virginity? Huh?" she asked from whatever part of her mind she was able to gather, which I didn't reply to, "Well?" she insisted on asking as she squeezed on me with her vaginal walls, "YES! Yes Im ready to burst in your bat-pussy!" I yelled with a blushing face as I drooled. I hunched down to her, so my face is in front of her, and I make out with her as I was about to release my loads of semen into her warm womb, moaning into each other's mouths, then I suddenly released and pumped her sweet insides with alot of sperm, making us release our locked lips for a long moan. Both of our genitals were throbbing as I finished releasing into her for a minute, then she rested her head on a pillow with her eyes closed and catching her breath while holding her breasts.

I make out with her as she enjoys my cum oozing out of her after I exit myself from her vaginal entrance, her ears flop down from overwhelming orgasmic pleasure. "Oooh my, you sure are a handful, huh? Im sure that is not all you brought with that package down there" Rouge says with a sly smile coming back as she blushes, "Hehe.. As if I'd stop there. Give me some of that ass" I lewdly demand. Rouge turns around, putting her fingers to the wall, poking that big brightly orange booty at me, even slowly shaking it a bit for me, "You really enjoy my rear, don't you? What a naughty boy I picked up. I'd expect as much from such an outlaw" she teasingly said while looking back at me, then I press my pelvis against her smooth, big ass and the short tail rubs against my stomach, "Oh, easy now, big boy. Don't wanna lose your balance" she comments with a wink. "(Hmm, you're right)" I thought, then I put one leg out to the side of her, to be more prepared to give her an ass-pounding of the century while she bites her lip from anticipation, but we hear the door knock, "Hey.. Can we talk for a bit more?" Perle asked from behind the door. Fuck! And I was about to take her ass to poundtown! "We can always finish tomorrow night, ok big boy? ;)" Rouge reassures, and I smiled back for a moment, then headed downstairs after putting some clothes back on.

I find her sitting on the couch, looking as if she's had alot on her mind. I mean, she always seemed that, but it looks more apparent on her face this time. My feet carry me to sit next to her. It was pretty hard to tell if she wanted me to do so or not. "Did you just fuck my mom?" Perle asked, "N-no..It is pretty tempting though" I lied, "Then what were you two doing? I see you don't have as much clothes now" she asked, "What, I can't get comfy when Im about to sleepover? Don't worry about it" I assured, "But with her?...*sighs* Well..I was thinking things over and..Let me just say Im sorry for what I did on the bus earlier..And how I came at you an hour ago" she apologizes while looking away, "I think I still have a bump from it. Kinda left a number on me..I could've fuckin' made it to the station, and not get dragged into your mom's dirty work if you didn't do that!" I uproared, "Well I wasn't gonna let you do that, so are you sayin' you regret meeting me?!" she shouted back. The reaction made my guts swell momentarily, but I reply "...Well no..I probably came off wrong there, but thinking about it now, maybe there really is a bright side to it. I got to meet you and Rouge", "...Heheh, yeah that's where I wanted to get at. Don't ruin the mood, jackass" Perle replied, fixing her hair with a faint smile and looking the other way. "You sound more friendly this time. What happened?" I asked, "Like I said, I was thinking. Specifically about..Us being...Together" she tries to explain, "Like..Boyfriend and girlfriend? That type of thing?" I asked, then she sighs "Don't get ahead of yourself. I wanna test the waters and see if you really aren't a bad guy. So let's say close friends to friends with benefits..Will it be a problem that Im..a Mobian?" she asks in a more serious tone, "Hmm, nah, Im down" I reply, and she gives me a light smile. "Good.." Perle says while staring at my pelvis a few times while blushing, "Uh...speaking of the friends with.. *sighs* Here, I'll give you some head" Perle offered while lowering my unzipped pants, "Y-you really wanna make it up to me, eh?" I asked a bit nervously, then she slaps me, replying "Shuddup, don't ruin the damn mood..Just enjoy this for now". Perle then holds my stiff cock up, and inserts it into her mouth while lowering her head with an eye closed, blushing more, "(Holy fuck..She's really starting to throat me after I came from banging her mom..Mmmm, her tongue feels really moistened and warm..Im such a good-ass player)" I said in my head with a deviously yet pleasured smile that she wasn't aware of. Perle then shifted down to her knees on the ground, spreading my legs further apart, "Get fuckin' comfortable" she said while jerking me off for a bit. she then looked at my veiny dick for a sec, opened her mouth, and rubbed her soft cheeks on it, which just feels wonderful..Then she continues with her dick-sucking, starting to almost lovingly look into my eyes, with her usual angry face disappearing, "(If his dick's this good..Might as well stay with him anyway..I think Im getting the hang of this)" Perle thought while blowing me, "Mmmmmm..Keep sucking that cock, baby" I said as I held her soft head, which she held on to with one of her hands, coursing down my chest with the other hand..Damn bitch, it's like you were lookin' forward to my dick all day.. "You're really taking forever here, pal. Just cum already" Perle said while slapping her face with my dong, getting a bit impatient, "Try going faster then, hot-stuff" I replied, then looks back at it and works the whole schlong down her esophagus, initially causing her to choke, but got used to my girthiness and went faster on me. "Oh yeah..That's it, babe..Faster...!" I said while starting to reach my climax, squishy sounds filling the air. "Im...gonna cum...!" I warned, then she takes her mouth off of me, and slowly swirls her tongue around my tip, with enough anticipation for her to look like she's really enjoying the whole oral session. "Aaaah..Your cock is throbbing all over my tongue..Fire that sweet, steamy load I've worked for, you sexy fuck.." she teased, still stirring her tongue around my tip, making me blush from her...oddly stimulating vocab. Perle watches my hard sausage sweat and start to erupt, "That's right..I want it all over my fox face.." she lewdly says to motivate my willy to burst for her, "Well look at you. That's my dirty little girl. Learning from the best I see" Rouge compliments, standing next to the stairs.

Perle bats her eyes back at Rouge after hearing what she said, "M-mom, go away! Im trying to finish my boyfriend here!" Perle said in a frustrated tone, but I came all over her cheek, and when she turned around, she puts on an angry face. "Phew man was that great..Best..Head..Ev..Uh oh" I said, realizing her anger towards me was becoming apparent, "Yeah! 'Uh Oh' is fuckin' right! You blew your load too early! Do it over now!" she angrily yells and demands, "Well..Im kinda out now.." I reply, but she sucks my now flaccid penis aggressively, even biting it a few times and stretching the skin of it with her teeth, making me slap her face to make her stop, "J-just wait till tomorrow or something! Stop, please stop that!" I ordered and yelled out loud. "Heheheh, what a pair you lovers make" Rouge teased, "We're not lovers!" me and Perle say simultaneously then look away from each other, then she wipes off the white stain on her face with my T-shirt. "If you're trying to get him back up, you should let me show you how it's done" Rouge suggests, "N-no way, you old bat! I got this!" Perle refused, trying to jerk me off ferociously, making my floppy willy pretty tender, "Old...Bat...!?" Rouge said a bit angrily, walking up to her from behind, pulling Perle's cheeks with her hands, "What've I told you about manners, brat..!" she added. Like, can you two get along when Im exposed like this? I was kinda getting hard, but now I've never been so dead-wooded.

"Look, if you two are going to fool around, I'll.. be upstairs in Rouge's room" I said while getting up, "Hmph! You would go up there.." Perle scoffs, "...Alright, where's your room at then, Perle?" I asked of her, "O-oh? You wanna..Sleep with me for the night?" she asked back, "I might as well since I'll be spending the night. Rather be here than my room at the apartment anyway" I answered, "W-well..I'll show you" Perle replies, holding my hand and leading me to her room, which was several steps from the stairs. "(I really can't wait to have him work for me now. Hope he'll get his stuff ready, cuz he's not the only one who's gonna feel right at home. Hahaha, having a young man around the house and at work is exciting to think about. If he thought I was a knockout earlier, wait till he sees my office outfit)" Rouge thought to herself for a moment with a slightly devious smile and rubbing her glossy lips, before going back to her room.

"(I got a few things I gotta ask bat-tits, but I'll save it for tomorrow..This all seems too good to be true though. I'll stay on my toes)" I thought to myself, "I guess in...in case we just happen to run into trouble..I'll use my powers if I need to" Perle mutters while blushing, "Powers? You mean you know a few handy moves?" I asked, "Yeah but.. I never had to use them in a fight..cuz I clobber people too fast before I get to using it" Perle replied. "Well don't hide behind the bush, whaccha got?" I asked, "...Dont laugh, but it's water.." Perle answers, "...Yeah, no wonder you never use it.. Alright, I'll think of ways you can use it. Just show me tomorrow, ok?" I assured, trying to not discourage her potential in...That ability. "I think I had it since birth, and never got anywhere with it, so I guess we'll see..I was able to help with the flood that happened once" Perle said lowly, then we step into her room, which has a computer, bed and toy box, "...Don't laugh at that either.. I'll get rid of it" she said, "...How old are you again?" I asked, "Im 16, ok?!" she loudly answered, "We'll..worry about that tomorrow too [we didnt]. Wow, I got quite a bit to look forward to tomorrow, huh?" I said with a light smile, "We sure do, but let's head to bed" she replies. "..Don't look..I still feel.. embarrassed about what happened..down there" Perle ordered, and I looked away as she took off her brown shorts, then puts on some pajamas. I chuckle to myself, deviously thinking "(Being in a house with nothing but hot babes..I think my life just turned around today)" after getting in bed with her, "You better not be thinking about fondling me while sleeping, perv" she tiredly ordered as she slept. Like you're one to talk, after saying all that sex-talk to me downstairs. Granted, I was still the guy that took ass-shots and tit-shots of people, so yeah, I am sorta dirty in that regard (To anyone reading, don't do this). I sigh to myself before drifting off to sleep, with a lighter conscious than usual, from looking forward to doing quite a bit of shit the next morrow..And yeah, totally finishing Rouge's fine-ass too.

More about these thrilling, carnal relations to come in the next chapter, so look forward!


	2. Chapt 2: The First Day

Now now, readers, as you can tell I am not dead, but I do wanna apologize for being a bit late on getting a new chapter out this time. I've been having some trouble with my laptop's charger (the thing i write my stories on..and all sorts of other things eue), so I'll see about doing better from here on as far as putting this stuff out a bit faster. Anyways, honestly not a ton to say for this chapter. If anything, the sex scene is the best part (figures right?), but there's some progression and things being hinted at. Came out a bit longer than expect, but should be still enjoyable to read. Oh and on a side note, we reached 470 total views for this (fanfiction. net, but 15 on here), so glad im getting some interest from this, but enough of being ,

Enjoy eue.

Chapter 2:The First Day - —

The air felt cooler than usual, tempting me to go to back to sleep. It was hard to keep track of how long I slept since I got so comfy with sleeping this close to Perle, who I kept my arms wrapped around. My eyes took a quick gaze upon her peaceful, drooly face. She looked so pretty, making me forget how pissed she acted towards me yesterday. Is..it me or..does it feel like the bed itself got wetter? "Yo, Pearly. Did you wet yourself?" I asked as I shook her, "mmmnn?...oh that..Just my powers leaking out..Get used to it" she replied before going back to sleep. Well, I kinda can't sleep knowing this. Makes me wonder how much Perle can do just as passively..Let me see another thing..My hand drifts down from her back, to her ass, and got to lightly squeezing. Hehehe, can someone say 'Junk in the trunk'? cuz I'm getting a bit of a handful here. "...rub it.." she lowly said after a few moans, and I did as she ordered. "You two enjoying yourselves?" said a voice in a suggestive manner, "W-wha- Who said that?" I react, pulling down the sheets, and Perle shouting while sitting up with some covers on her, with a frustrated look on her face, "Can you knock first, mom?! I wanted some more sleep, dammit!". "I didn't want him to get too tired for his first day...Or busy with you" Rouge informs with her usual devilish smile, wearing a purple robe with her cleavage and shoulders showing, "and you lil' girl need to get ready for class today. Your boyfriend is coming with me" she added. "Uhh..Sorry for-" I tried to say to Perle, but she went out of the room a bit rashly while looking down and blushing. I wanted to get a bit mad too, but I gotta get dressed myself..Aw shit that's right, "Hey Rouge, mind getting me some clothes?" I asked, "Maybe if you take your clothes off, I can give you a surprise" she replied while looking at my pelvis...This aint the time for that, Bat-tits! "Anyways, It seems I'll have to steal a fitting suit for you" she answered for real this time, "Im sure, you and stealing shit. If it aint jewels, it's another" I comment, "Well let's get a move on before guards or employees get a chance to buy their coffee" Rouge said half-jokingly, while dressing herself. "Here's the plan, we arrive and I use this handy beam from my heart piece to melt open the door, but if anyone shows up, I'll just show 'em the goods" Rouge schemed to me while finishing to dress in the outfit she's known for, taking my hand, "and by goods you mean...?" I asked hesitantly, "Uh huh, what you saw last night. and of course, you head in from there" she finished before we took off to the skies.

I wanted to ask several questions about this plan, until I started thinking how she's practically a professional thief, so I felt as if she factored many things in more than me. Knowing this, it still didn't take away my worries. The dawn wasn't even in sight as we flew above some buildings. Not only was she sort of racing against time, but Perle still had school to get to, so let's see what you got, bat-tits. We began our descent to in front of the clothing store, and fortunately no one in sight. "There's a backdoor I want you to exit through with a suit, so make it quick and we take turns with this" Rouge informs and handed me a small device, "What's this?" I asked, "A camera jammer. Once we step inside, it will screw up every camera in the building" Rouge further informed, making me nod. Huh, seems like she really thought ahead here. Knowing her, all this is retrospectively a small thing to her. I acted aloof on one side of the door as she lasered the middle of the door down with a small device from her wrist, then went inside and did the same on the other side of the building. Upon watching her running back, I heard flapping and a little bunny girl approaches me, "Excuse me mister. My momma went missing not too long ago..Can you help me?" she asked. Crap, of all damn times to ask me! I turned to her, lying "uuuh yeah, she must've uhh went this way", "Oh? and she looked like me?" she asked, "O-of course, but you're going the right way" I answered. I watch her stroll on down the darkened sidewalk; poor kid though. Now then, back to Rouge giving me my suit that she hands to me...Wait what?! "Change of plans, partner. We're a bit short on time so let's get back home. You already attracted some attention to yourself" Rouge said, carrying me out of the area, making me hold my soon-to-be attire.

"S-stick 'em up!" a rather slim guard ordered me, holding out his pistol, and I couldn't help but put my hands up. "(Hmm, I suppose he came from the corner..Oh well, time for plan B. Right when we were gonna escape scot-free)" Rouge thought, then stepped in front of me, "A-are you working with him?" he asked nervously, shaking in his shoes at the sight of her curvaceous body. "Don't worry about details. Just keep your eyes on me, k?" Rouge said while pulling down her bra to the guard, making him freeze up and get weaker in the knees. "You can't resist such a great, experienced woman like me. Cant cya?" Rouge said with a wink, resting her back on the glass window sexually, pulling her glove off and tossing it to the side as the guard is overcome with her sexual prowess, nodding in excitement. I...starred as well, but then I realized our situation, especially with the glove on my foot. I threw the suit over my shoulder. "(Ok..I-I got it..Now just point..aim...aaaaand...Fuck! Where the hell's the button?!)" I thought to myself, with Rouge seeing how Im fiddling with the glove for a bit, making her roll her eyes in frustration. My partner-in-crime here turned herself around, bent over to the guard, and caught his gaze, buying me some time as he drooled. Damn was it a ni- Not now dammit! Button, button, cmon! Still aiming, the moment I felt the button, the beam shot through the glove, firing at his gun, heating it up and making him drop it, "PHEW PHEW PHEW! HOOOT!" he shouted and jumped, swinging his hands. The second the gun dropped, Rouge snatched me up and flew our ass away from the situation.

"You could've done better back there, but are you ready for your first day?" Rouge asked as we soared through the skies, "Ready as I'll ever be" I commented. I looked back down, and see Perle going on the bus, "Good, right on time" Rouge gleefully comments. Makes me wonder how much of school she has left. We descend down in front of the house, and enter. "I'll drive us to the place, but let's dress so see ya in a few, handsome" Rouge said, while heading upstairs. I went into the downstairs restroom and put the suit on in a matter of minutes. Fortunately, it fitted me. My feet carry me to upstairs, "Come on in~" Rouge coaxed, and I opened. Welcomed to a sight of her in a rather dashing, tight red professional dress, completed with yellow buttons in her breast area, right below her cleavage. I was droolin'. "You can get back to admiring my body later, we got a job to get to..I mean who knows, maybe if you're good enough, you'll see more of my goodies" she hinted as we exited, making my willy a bit more noticeable. Uh anyways, we get in her car and got on the road. Looking through the city, more and more people appearing on the streets, I thought back to what Perle said. "So..Who's this Eggman guy?" I asked Rouge, "Oh, just some mad scientist bent on conquering the world with robots. We take him down all the time" she answered, "All the time? And who's this 'We' you mean?" I asked, "There's this team Im with, Sonic and his gang, as well as the government" Rouge answered some more. Heh, he doesn't sound too smart, let alone really threatening. I bet I can solo him myself. A good ten minutes pass, and we were here, a very tall building towering over us, making me look forward to getting inside. Call me a bit crazy, but there's something a bit 'exciting' about the thought of being under Rouge's sexy ass. Getting some good pay is a great plus too.

We got out of the car, starting to walk through the doors.

"So, you don't know about Sonic or Shadow?"

"I've heard of Sonic, but not Shadow. Why ya ask?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't be surprised. Shadow used to have a grudge against humanity, but he works with the government, so it's ok if you don't know him. He's also quite equal to Sonic."

"Equal? But how?"

"He does have an edge in using chaos powers, and can keep up with Sonic's speed."

"The hell's chaos power?"

"Oh? I really have to explain alot to you, don't I? Just know that with Chaos Emeralds, you can basically do anything."

"Hmm...(I need to find Shadow so I can do some cool chaos attacks..hehe!) What was his deal anyway?"

"Long story, but I work with him, and one of Eggman's greatest creations, Omega. Let's say he's not a fan of the doctor either."

"So what's the rest of this deal you were telling me about?"

"Good memory. Something on the lines oooof..Being my sidekick while I go treasure hunting and stealing jewels. I want All the gems in the world, hmmhmm~."

"Sooooo, does that include Chaos Emeralds?"

"Oh.. I never thought about that really, but when you gather and use them, they scatter after you collect them across the globe."

"Sounds familiar..something to do with dragons...?" I comment, and Rouge guides me through the wide, lit hallways. I'd say the place is 20 floors. Speaking of which, we head to the elevators, and Rouge presses the Floor 15 button, apparently being the highest floor. I was close enough. "Ok, what's the deal here? What're you working as?" I asked with a curious look on me as she leaned on the wall, arms resting on the railing, "Hmmhmm, I wondered when you'd ask. I had to stop being a full-time thief to take care of this girl, so I can work with this cubical. Eventually, I was able to become an assistant CEO" she reveals with a playful smile. "...But wait...How do know that Shadow works with the government? Would that explain how you were able to get the position?" I hypothetically asked, "Ah, you're quite sharp, aren't you? Let's say they really liked the idea of a girl like me having some government involvement" Rouge answered. Now an even bigger question..How the hell could she get involved with the government? Before I could ask some more, we arrived at the desired floor, greeting us to a tamed room, sectioned off into walls. "Since you are working under me, just do whatever I say. And I mean, WHATEVER I say, hmmhmm~" Rouge informs me, making me follow her to her office.

"Now first off, get rid of this paperwork" she ordered, putting a pile of paper on her desk, "Welp, this'll take all day" I comment, "Exactly, now get to it" she urged. I carried the stack out of the office, trying to find a shredder. Dammit! Where the hell's the thing at?! A yellow-haired mouse anthro girl saw I was searching, and came up to me, "Shredder's in that corner" she pointed to the right, and I went in that direction. Coming up to it, I turned it on, putting one sheet at a time in it..Then another..Then another..Then...Zzzzzz..WAKE UP DAMMIT! I looked around and I was in the clear.

After a good hour of shredding, I was on my last 10 sheets, then Rouge catches my eye. She was picking up some more paper that was dropped on the floor, and I ended up watching her bend over, her ass pointing at me and everything. Rouge looked back for a second and raised her skirt slightly upwards so I can see her panties, then winked at me, but it was interrupted with the shredder slowing down a bit loudly, making me bat my eye back to it. "(Fuck! I was getting a good angle too! Don't tell me this shit's full now!)" I mentally complained, starting to check the machine..Then..ZING, a sharp piece of metal shoots across my face, making me back up. What the shit?! Uhh, shredders don't do that...I dropped the rest of the papers then power-walked to Rouge's office. I opened her door, "Hey Rouge the sh..sh...Oh shit.." I said while entering, getting a welcoming sight of Rouge in her red office attire but..With more of her bra showing, then gestures me to come to her, "Forget that, let's finish from where we left off" Rouge said to me lewdly, and my feet carry me to her. We locked lips and I found myself fiddling with her big knockers...Her tongue was so delicious.. Rouge then carried us to the door, and she locked the door.

Just when she was about to grab my cock, a big metal claw bursted through the window, above our heads. "Seems we gotta save our fun for later, and take care of some bots" Rouge said confidently, quickly redressing herself, kicks through the flailing mechanical arm above us. I backed up from the action, honestly a bit scared, but she seems as if she got this taken care of. What a woman. "(What is going on out there?)" Rouge thought to herself, running out the door, and sees various dangerous robots tearing through the walls of the room, making her frustration turn into anger. "I'll show you what happens when you ruin my workplace...!" Rouge started uproaring, then precedes to drill through the seemingly bulky orange mechs with guns and bladed robots. Explosions soon filled the room as she took out one after another, and the robotic employees revealed themselves when they jump on Rouge, but their attempts were futile due to Rouge's boots impacting their heads and chests in seconds. "(The doctor's been stepping up, hasn't he?)" Rouge thought to herself. Just when it came to me that maybe Eggman is behind this, I hear "HOHOOHOOO I'VE DONE IT NOW!" from the monitor behind me, showing me the face of a large-nosed old man, making me turn to it. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you Eggman?" I asked, "E-Gad! How could you not know of the greatest scientis-" he was cut short by Rouge throwing a stapler at the screen, "Cut to the chase, what's going on this time?" she asked, "Ok Ok, let me get down to business. You see this man here?" Eggman asked, turning the camera to the president, wrapped in a chair, shocking both of us. W-when the hell did he do this?! How am I just knowing about this now?! "Oops, maybe I should explain myself. I have breached through the President's defenses with my army of new and improved eggbots. Had fun with the lowly toys of yesteryear over there? Well..Let's say these won't be as fun to deal with" Eggman said rather grimly, "Shadow! Omega! Come in!" Rouge shouted in distress upon activating her ear-comm, "Im afraid you will need more than them, because.. I already have 5 of the Chaos Emeralds! Harnessing their power to my new machinations!" he revealed, "And Hoho it doesn't stop there! I have a new squad of elites that are currently searching for the rest of the Emeralds, but do not test me, 'cause I will have them find you as well! HOHOHOHOHOOO!" he followed. W...Wait..Dammit! We gotta get moving! "And One more thing.. I have basically conquered the world, but all is left is...Sonic and his tree friends..! Anyways, if you are going to try and oppose me, better do it fast before I robotize every citizen. Tata!" Eggman ended the communication rather playfully, cutting off the screen...SHIT!

I look closer at the human-like robots..and saw blood running from them..When Rouge was starting to notice, she kneeled and despair was starting to overcome her. "D...Don't give up, Rouge..There's still a chance! He said nothing about Shadow and Omega so.." I tried to encourage her. Rouge gave me a face of guilt and looked away in frustration, generally feeling down. Without a word, she whisks me away upon flight, but after a moment she says "So much has..Just went wrong today. It's now up to me to pull everything together..I hate it when that happens". I started to feel for her a bit.. Seems that she doesn't ever take a leader role at this scale. It seems as if we're flying away from the house..To Perle's School..? ...Oh right, she might be in danger too! We descend to where the school is, and all of a sudden, PWOOOSH tons of water shoots up from the roof..Oh no.. We cautiously start to enter the school, which had empty hallways, lights flickering frequently..Gave me the creeps..Damn, I hate feeling so bitch-made in these situations..If that happened a moment ago, then robots are in here. I took the lead for a second, then see a big turtloid mech with missile launchers on it's back, making me go back into a corner. "Uhh, I'll let you handle this one" I said with an obvious scared look on my face, "Ooof course" Rouge replied while rolling her eyes, and faces the mech. Rouge starts out by throwing out a bat-bot at it, exploding on it's head upon contact, messing with it's detection system and drops on the ground, damaging the sizable cannons. However, the back was starting to glow red below her, making her heart skip a beat and hops off of it before it's back explodes. The smoke clears and it stares at her with an evil smile. "I'll try to go for the head this ti-" before she could finish her sentence, a water spear drops on the bot's head, with Perle landing on the ground while it was starting to explode from the move. "And Stay Down!" Perle yelled in frustration as it's body parts scatter everywhere, and she shields us from the debris with a water shield. "Good job, Perle! Your water powers are pretty helpful!" I commented, "There's more in here, and we gotta take 'em out before they find the students..HEY! CMON OUT, BITCHES!" she yelled out, getting the rest of their attention. Several fast foot steps roar down the hallways, and we see 3 robots drop down from the second floor in front of us, who had long, intimidating claws and black round heads. They were oddly purple and orange too. "I don't know what's going on, but I'll take you all down! Fountaine! (Fountain)" Perle shouted, thrusting an arm upwards, and a spring of water from the floor shoots the bots into the air, jetting through their bodies. "Déchiqueter!(shred)" Perle said as an order, with more water shooting through their bodies, but in more bladed forms, and within seconds, all of their body parts fell to the floor. Holy shit! She's really good with her abilities, more than I thought. "You just annihilated them in no time! They looked like they could give us some real trouble too" I commented, "That's about all I know though. Y-you..Dont think it was too uncool to see..Right?" she asked, "Are you kiddin'? I rather see that than fireworks!" I replied. "It looks like we're all good here, so we should head home" Rouge said, sweeping us off our feet and flies us into the air with her. Perle notices her 'mom' having a concerned look on her face, making her wonder what was really up, but was hesitant to ask.

When we got home upon the skies starting to glow in oranges, we followed Rouge to her room as she was notably upset. Rouge knew that we were following her too, but she let us follow her to her room, so we found ourselves sitting on her bed as she looked off into the window on her side of the room.

"So...What's wrong...Mom?"

"...I failed.."

"What do you mean?"

"Eggman has the President..I was supposed to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's get him?!"

"Not now.."

"Huh?"

"I wanna...Take my mind off things.."

"Wha..Hey dude, what happened?"

"Eggman has also started robotizing people..and some were in the office with us..Who Rouge got rid of with the other bots.."

"...Did she..Ki..Kill..?"

"It got...a bit.. bloody back there.."

"Damn...So that's what happened...Eggman really has done it now.."

"You know about Eggman too?"

"Well yeah..Alot of people know about him nowadays."

"Odd..Is he as well-known as Sonic?"

"Pretty much.. Look..Im really sorry you got dragged into this.."

"Don't be..If I'm gonna be this close to y'all, I'll have to pull my own weight and start rolling with the punches."

"But how..?..You're just a normal human..You'll get in the way alot."

"Ever heard about faith?"

"Not...really..?"

"Let's say it's...You believe in something even if you don't know about it working out."

"...That's dumb..Why should I ever have that?"

"It'd make you feel alot better than if you knew something would work out."

"...I..W-whatever, don't think this means things will get better.."

"Cmon, let's at least try our best here. We still have folks that we can count on" I reassured, then see Rouge going in the restroom with her pajamas in hand. "Looks like she's really out of it from Eggman practically taking over the world, and seeing the president tied up like that..." I said, "HOLD ON! HE TOOK HIM?! NOW WE REALLY GOTTA FUCKI-" I shut her mouth with my hands, "Hold your horses now, he's still in pursuit of the other emeralds so we don't have to rush. His elite goons are a main issue though" I inform her, "Then what do we do?!" Perle asked in concern, "Start rounding up, but let's try tomorrow. He said we're gonna need more than Shadow and Omega, so we're gonna give 'em just that!" I said with a flicker of determination in my eyes. "Then...What about me?" Perle asked, "You'll need more useful and stronger moves. Ok?" I replied, "Fine..We got alot ahead of us.." Perle says, then I hold her hand, "And I need you for it.." I said to her while looking into her eyes, making her blush quite a bit. "I wanna fuck you so bad.." Perle said, "Then let's get it on.." I replied, going in for the kiss, our lips caressing, "Hmmhmm, having fun without me?" Rouge said out of nowhere, with her good ol' lusty smile back as she watched us stop lip-locking. "Really mom?" Perle said, a bit annoyed, "Yknow, I hate being left out, so maybe we can share him?" Rouge asked suggestively, undoing the coat part of her pajamas, "Cmon, let's get to my room before she steals you" Perle says while taking my hand, "I wasn't gonna steal him. I said share him" Rouge calmly and half-jokingly replied, making Perle leave the room with me faster with a blush hitting her face.

Perle rushed us downstairs, to her room. "So she was always like this?" I asked, "Don't play dumb. I know you've noticed...I know you wanna fuck her.." Perle said lowly, approaching her room's door. Is that really how she feels about me? I mean, after seeing how helpless I was back there, wouldn't be hard to imagine myself as chicken-shit. "Look..Even if that was the case..I'd prefer you.." I try to reason with her, which she bats at me angrily at first, but looks away in brief thought, "*sighs*...Because of that being the case..It's hard for me to do it with you, and believe me..I want you" Perle replied. "You saying you want time to yourself?" I asked, "...Basically..Maybe when you're not a bitch out there" Perle honestly said, striking my emotional gut a bit. Didn't have to be like that, but it's just as I guessed..

"I know that.. Alot's happened an-"

"Leave."

"..Is that what you want?"

"Did I stutter? Go.."

"...I'll make all this right, just you wait. Ok?"

"Says the guy with a thing for a mobian..A school-girl at that."

"I dont discriminate."

"Look.. Later, alright?"

"...If you insist" I complied, turning around, with the impact of the door hitting my spine, even as I walked away. Dammit..It feels like Im at square-one with this bitch. Really convincing, man. Making her have some faith in me..Welp, seems like I really need to wait for the right time to lay it on her. At least I came out unscathed this time...And I can finish up from where I left off! Rouge, ass, titties, here I coooome~! My feet swayed with my body up the stairs with the grace of dancer's footwork, but the reward is knee-knocking goodness eue. I fix my shirt and feel the doorknob, which was luckily unlocked, so I opened. My eyes witness Rouge turned around on her side, with a leg prompted up on her bed, as a hand caresses it gently. Something about the sight of it made me feel pretty sexy as well, making my feet feel lighter than before, seemingly gliding closer to her in silence and anticipation. Even her rounded ass was visible in that robe eue. "*sighs* Even doing the most minimal tasks as flying folks around has strained my body. Is my age really getting to me?" Rouge comments to herself, then I place my hand on her's, helping her sooth her tensed leg, slowly sitting next to her, "Not to me, sexy. You're just as ripe as ever" I said to her, comforting her as she looks up at me. A pleasant look becomes her face, smile and all. "Oh? I suppose your lil' friend didn't occupy you enough and you came to the next best thing?" Rouge teased, "Let's say there's..Differences that are still being discovered" I hinted to her, "Not surprising. She can be a handful at times. Speaking of surprises, I can't believe I didn't notice you coming in on me so suddenly. Of course, it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless, but maybe my lil' outlaw has potential after all. I hope you weren't just saying all that about my age, just to kiss up to me, Hmmhmm~" she further teased, "Speaking of kiss up.." I said before landing my lips on her's softly, bringing our hands closer to her pelvis. As we locked lips, I untied her robe the rest of the way. "I suppose you deserve a bit of a treat for what happened today" Rouge said before getting up, hands holding her robe as it slides off her shoulder, "Ready to drool?" she asked, and I nod a yes, trying not to act as if my boner isn't throbbing, "Don't say I didn't warn yooou" she said a bit playfully,

then she dropped her robe, showing me her big orange melons, and glorious hourglass figure, waiting to be dicked down. I was almost literally blown away by how great she looks, finding my back almost halfway into the bed, and her sexual prowess doesn't cease to please. "Don't think you're off the hook. What I say still goes, til of course I say otherwise. Now, spread those legs" Rouge ordered while throwing off my pants, a-and I did so, opening my legs apart, which she rolled her eyes to, holding both of my legs, making them go up in the air, "There, now 'em up for me" she said with a wink. I kept 'em up for a moment, and my dick was stiffening from more anticipation..Im not the submissive type, but there's something oddly arousing about this. Granted, I am bottomless with Rouge, who's naked in the same room with me. As I got comfy in my position, I see a dildo above my privates, making me panic, "K-keep that away from me! Im not into that!" I complain, "Oh hush. If you don't keep them up, I will..Let's say get your attention with this. You should feel fortunate, cuz my oral skills are much better than my lil' girl's" Rouge says, then engulfs my whole dong in her moist mouth. "Hoooooh Rooouge~.." I moaned, letting her gag reflexes continue to work on my member, feeling as if I am gonna cum already..I fortunately don't see the dildo, so I must be doing good myself. I then feel her knockers wrapping around my cock, and I continue to watch as she keeps swallowing my cock up and down, slobber surprisingly dripping down my pelvic area. The room was filled with her throat noises as she kept blowing me, sounding like a real pro..and I was starting to enjoy letting her do me. A few minutes go by and she looks at me with a lusty smile, licking my now fully erected boner, "You're starting to last I see. I'll be really impressed if you can handle my cunt" Rouge said in a more sexual tone, "(Oooh boy, I get to really fuck her again! I feel too lucky right now)" I excitedly thought as she crawled over me, her breasts rubbing up my body as she kept her hungry smile.

Rouge brushes her hair back before she starts, "Ready for round 2 of some more Bat-pussy?" she asked, "I-I.. came in here for a reason" I tried to say as cool as I could, "Hmmhmm, entertain me like this more, and maybe I'll do you every night" she teases, more breathy than ever, with her exhales heating up my body. My legs still in the same position, Rouge aligns her vagina to my cock, using her hips to bump into my legs as a guide, "I love an obedient man as well..You really do want me after all. Screw the kid, right?" Rouge comments, making me look away a bit.."Oooo sorry about that. Let me take your mind off of it with this..!" Rouge said before dropping her ass on me, making my cock slide into her pussy as she takes my cock's entry, "Mmmmmm..Bigger than last time, eh? Alright then.." she said in a more pleasant tone, practically fucking me, making the bed rock and it took my entire being to not loudly moan, making sure Perle doesn't hear me downstairs. I started to move my hips her to increase the pleasure from both of us, "Aaaauugh~ Your cock is so gooood~" Rouge moaned, making me honestly feel pleased myself, "Cmon, baby.. I know you got alot in you..Cum inside this good bat-pussy.." she started to order, seeing the strain on my face from my nearing climax. We went pretty fast in the bed after several more blissful moments of fucking, and she had her tongue out the more I was hitting deep in her womb as she was on top, but kept a composed yet lusty expression on her face. Rouge then hung her huge tits above my face, making me lick on them as she moaned some more, "Mmmmm, I can feel you leaking..Cmon big boy, don't hold back on me" Rouge said in a still pleasing tone, squeezing on my dick with her cunt to coax my love juices out..and fuck was it so wet and tight in there..It was irresistibly magical to be inside her, so I then released my contents and nutted inside her, making her go faster on me, "That's right baby, give me all you got! Ha..Aaaaauuuh~~~" She orgasmed with one last thrust down on me, her back arching inward as I emptied myself into her. We caught our breaths together, did some kissing even.

Moments later we found ourselves under the sheets, with her finger caressing my chest. "I thought I was supposed to be the animal around here, but you on the other hand. Phew. Go get it, Tiger" Rouge egged on, "Well, we'd be sitting here being really technical about that. Anyways, glad we satisfied each other..More so you than me" I comment.

"..How'd you know I needed you?"

"You both seem to need me, but what happened today really got to you."

"As you can guess..I never killed anyone before, and I felt uncomfortable doing so..MY team may be called 'Team Dark' but I aint all that bad you know. I just wanna collect all the jewels in the world and steal and such."

"Eggman is starting to go too far with his plans..Blame him if anything, not yourself.."

"It was still an experience that took me off guard..And Im usually one step ahead with the government's aid. Now that help is basically gone.."

"Don't be down, you at least got me, Perle, Omega and Shadow, right?"

"I suppose..Then there's the Freedom Fighters."

"The who?"

" 'Sonic and his tree friends'. They live in a forest town called Knothole. It is alright if you've never heard of them either. Sonic never talks all that much about his time in there, even if he is basically 2nd in command."

"How do you know again?"

"The Government."

"Of course.."

"They've helped and plotted with the President a number of times before, so I would get word of them.. Oh so you really aren't from around here?"

"Nah, I live a dozen towns away from Station Square, so I never see much action. Trust me, getting to-and-from my house and my old job really sucks ass."

"Hmm, you gave me an idea for what we can do tomorrow."

"Aaaanyways, what're the Freedom Fighters like?"

"They live quite a distance from the city themselves, but we'll see about contacting them tomorrow. Now, they are incredibly aware and have a really good networking system. Saying that, I should be able to just contact them with a few more tools at my disposal."

"You have a phone, right?"

"I use it more as a last resort, because people like Eggman easily jam it up."

"Hmm..Do what you gotta then."

"Well, Im gonna go to sleep, outlaw. That really was fun. *Yawns* heheh."

"Yeah...That took a bit out of me too."

"I really appreciate everything you are trying to do for my.. lil' problem."

"A bit off-topic but...Can you get pregnant by me...?"

"We'll see, hmmhmmm~"

"Really informative..e e"

"Sweet dreams. Hopefully of me" Rouge teased before stretching and falling asleep. I slept along with her, casting the sheets over us. I close my eyes, exhausted from sexual engagement, and released my grasp of my mind. "That was..Uuggh, degenerates these days..Berrrgh, Anyways! Hmm, he doesn't seem to be much of a threat like the other two. I am not one for human experimentation but.. In case he causes any trouble, I have a special plan in mind..!" Eggman said to himself, watching us sleep through the window with an evil smile, holding a vile in his hand, with a blobby pink lifeform in it, who ominously glanced at me with it's pretty eye. He stood there watching for a moment, chuckling to himself as he begins to fly away in his egg shaped hovercraft.

"(Maybe I was too harsh on him..I should say sorry, at least..)" Perle began to think, trying to sleep in her bed, "If I don't do something about us, he really will start porking my mom..And it'd be all my fault when he's trying so hard for me.." she continued. Perle, being frustrated about her occupied mind, grabbed one of her toys, and plunged her privates, but still couldn't help thinking about me. "(...I really wish he was here..To comfort me..Play with me..Am..Am I really starting to want him..?)" Perle thought before getting into her session of the night. An hour goes by but Perle found it hard to climax, tiring herself out and finally lost grip of her conscious, "(Dammit...At.. least I can rest..)" she said mentally, shutting her eyes. Even without her consciousness, Perle knew deep down that her love for her roomie was present..And yeah, the fact that she wants to get stuffed by him. "Yo..Sorry for what happened back there" she heard, looking around a light meadow, finding my hand touching her thigh, "I should be saying that to you...Maybe it was cuz I've never been with a human before.. or anyone...I mean..I really do like you, y'know" Perle said, giving me a soft and sincere smile, holding my hand. She went in for the kiss and continues the dream.

I will deliver on more lewdness in the next chapter, so look forward!


	3. Chapt 3: Seeing Shadow & Perle's First

I HAVE RETURNED. Very sorry for the long wait since the last chapter, and for any of my works. Not a ton to say for now other than how this has turned out to be longer than I expected. This one was a bit messy for me to think about and there are admittedly some things I wanna flesh out in my head, but I hope yall like where everything is going. Especially towards the end (and let's say a different girl gets banged out here eue). Basically i wanna slow down some story progression to have more fun, and hopefully yall want that too. I might as well get the extra chapter for Lammy done a bit later on today (as of when this was uploaded).

Im also a bit anxious to get back to the Tsuyu fanfic, and Im sure yall wanna see that too. All that being said, let's get to the story. BTW, dont be shy to let me know what yall think of these chapters. (Haven't had a review in ages)

Anyways enjoy ('∀'●)

Chapter 3 -Seeing Shadow and Perle's First Time:

—

Sunlight creeps on us as if it were Rouge, and I find my conscience coming back from it's trip from dreamland. I also found myself comfortably spooning Rouge, her soft tail pressing my stomach. Her hand brushes on my face graciously. My morning wood beat me to greeting her for the new morrow, as it grew between her legs. I can't see it, but I know she's smiling from it's size between her thighs. Rouge then plays with the tip with her fingers, "Whoa there, cowboy. This rodeo opens a bit later" she playfully greets me, "Morning to you too" I greeted back before she gives me a refreshing, cool kiss. The scent was as beautiful as her.

"Did our fun help you take your mind off things?"

"Must you really ask? *sighs* To some degree, sure."

"I just wanted to ask."

"Alot happened yesterday."

"I know, as if a week was fitted into a day even."

"That being said, here's the plan. Slow things down a bit."

"How're we gonna do that? Eggman seems to be far ahead of the game."

"I understand, but let's cut down his chain of commands for the time being. I wanted to get the Freedom Fighters involved first, but to the test the waters, we'll have Shadow get things done."

"Shadow? That's it?"

"Hear me out. Eggman said he has elites at work, right? Shadow once showed me what he's like when he takes off his limiters."

"Limiters? Then..How strong do you think he'd be?"

"He felt extremely powerful, dare I say invincible."

"Really? Alright, call 'em with that intercom thing you got."

"Not yet. We still need to know where his 'Elite' goons are."

"Damn..Any ideas?"

"Well..When he made that announcement, he didn't show all 5 emeralds he allegedly has, so let's bet on him giving it to these elite members of his."

"He can't be that dumb, right? Well what ev, it's worth a shot. Got a radar?"

"...Something like that."

"Meaning...?"

"Ever heard of a guy named Knuckles?"

"Sounds familiar. Where's he fit in?"

"He can sense the emeralds due to his kind's heritage. You can say he's pretty strong too."

"Maybe have him join Shadow?"

"He might not be that reliable. Not exactly what you call 'team player' material. I have contact of Shadow, so he can at least search for him, then possibly snag an emerald or two from these elites."

"Alright alright. Sounds solid. I didn't think..Wait how's he gonna do all that anyway?"

"Chaos Control."

"Ok..Now what the hell's that?"

"Hehehe, a trump card, to say the least. It allows him to stop time and move through time while it's stopped. I say that, but it is like teleportation when used."

"...Did..Eggman ever consider this? He sounded super confident in their ability. That move alone can probably solo these guys."

"Thinking about it, I hope he knows what he's doing now, saying we'll need more than Shadow and all."

"What about us?"

"You expect me us to have a hand in all this?"

"...WELL YEAH! Doc seemed really serious to me, so who knows if he has a contingency plan or some shit!"

"I dont want to be too reactionary either, but.. Well actually, there's one thing."

"Uh huuuh?"

"There's a base the government recently built for me, and through there, I can find things like a number off special equipments."

"All there?"

"All there."

"Sounds more like it! Cant wait to try 'em out!"

"Oh and before I forget.."

"Yeeeeah?"

"I want you to be Perle's boyfriend. Officially."

"Wait what?! B-but I-"

"Hold it. You also have to hide the fact that we've been having sex. Keep it up, and Im practically all your's. *winks*"

"*takes a long sigh* You both need me despite you thinking so ahead like this. Perle also needs to get be more effective with her powers."

"With the special equipment I have, that should be no problem. Now throw on some pants before your 'girlfriend' catches us naked like this. Check on her for me."

"..Yeah, I might as well" I replied, getting out of bed, putting my pants on before wearing my shirt. I then go downstairs, knowing that she may get mad at me when I approach her.. No.. It's not even that possibility that Im being hesitant, it's also the pseudo-polygamy (harem) thing that's getting to me and how I have to keep it a secret. I never done anything like this before...And I don't know how she'll..She won't take it well at all. I don't think there's anything that I can do to soften the blow if she finds out. For now, it's the least I can do and keep Perle calmed down. The door to her room soon stares back at me, I grasp the handle. "...Come in" Perle said from the other side, and I preceded. I saw her staring through the window, slightly angry-looking. The weight of the situation became more apparent. I wasn't sure about what to say, but I tried anyway.

"..G-good morning."

"There's nothing good about this morning."

"You seemed.. as though you wanted me to come in."

"That's cuz we need to talk."

"Well spit it out, what is it?"

"The relationship's not gonna work out. You can't even protect your own girlfriend, or mom. Do you think I'd wanna be with a guy like you?"

"Don't be so harsh on me. I'll start doing better."

"What's your wimpy, human ass gonna do?"

"I'll...I'll come to school with you, and-"

"We have bullies like Shark and Lion Mobians at our school. You think you can stand up to them for me?"

"Well yeah.."

"You're full of shit."

"D-dont say that! Give me at least a chance to try."

"..Look..I just don't want you to get yourself hurt out there."

"When it comes to you, I don't care."

"*looks back at me* Are you sure?"

"If they got a nurse's room, I don't see a problem."

"The nurse doesn't really treat any of your wounds, dumbass."

"That's better than nothing."

"Wouldn't you have a better chance with a human girl? Go find one.."

"I don't think any of them need me as much as you."

"...Dont blame me if you die."

"I won't. Not even an ounce of regret will cross my mind."

"You're no hero, yknow."

"You're right, Im your boyfriend."

"...*sighs* You're so insi- *shoulder is grabbed* Hey! what're you-"

"*Kisses her lips, holding her slim back as an embrace* No matter how many times you say no.. I will love you, and you'll learn to appreciate it."

"*touches lips* ...But I kicked you off the bus..and hurt you..and.."

"That doesn't matter..I decided on you. I know you need me."

"...I gotta get dressed now. My bus will be coming in a few."

"*lets her go and sits on the bed* Go ahead."

"You aren't gonna step out?"

"I don't have to. I like your company like this. You can do that when your with someone..Am I really your first boyfriend, Perly?"

"*blushes, looks away* N-no..There's..Uhh.."

"Well?"

"...D-dont stare so intently."

"Guess I'll look through the room" I said, getting back up, walking around her pink quarters. Perle had one of those switches that slides up, slightly controlling the brightness of the room. I turned it up a bit, able to now see her dark pink diary, "You have a diary?" I asked, "Yeah. Don't touch it" Perle responds. My gaze turns to her toy box, which was stuffed with children's toys, "Do you..Play with those toys anymore?" I asked, "...No.." she lowly replied, "I know you're not a kid anymore but..Is there some other reason?" I asked, "What the hell are those gonna do for me?" she asked back, "Then why keep 'em?" I asked her, "...The bus is gonna be here at any second" she said. I saw Perle struggle with putting on her shorts, so I pulled them up with her, holding on her hands for a moment afterwards. "...I gotta go" Perle said, throwing her bag over herself before running out of the house. I wish I at least got to see her put on her clothes a bit more. Hearing the door slam, Rouge walks down the stairs in her robe. "Is she alright?" Rouge asked, "Yeah..For the most part. It's gonna be hard to get through to her, but I said I'll go to her school" I answered, "Then I'll take you there and we can go to that base afterwards" she replied, going back upstairs. Waiting in the living room for a good minute. "*comes back downstairs* let's get a move on" Rouge said, taking my hand, making us step outside before soaring into the skies. Rouge had the red business suit on like yesterday. "How long've you been taking care of Perly?" I asked, "Oh? How long? Hmm.. I remember she was 11 when I first found her, but I had her at this orphanage for 2 years, till I decided to take care of her myself" Rouge answers, "What made you wanna take her in?" I asked, "She always got herself into some sort of trouble with that attitude of her's. Im sure you could tell as well" she replied, "Huh. I really need to spend time with her to help with that" I comment as Rouge's wings cut through the clouds.

After a slow descent down to the school, Rouge lets go of my hands when we were several feet off the ground, "I'll be back by 3:30pm, Ok? You'll have to sneak inside by going through the back door. It's always unlocked" she said before winking and flying away. Guess she was in rush to get back to work. I walked my way to the back of the school, seeing some no-good Mobian students who were giving me looks, but I ignored 'em. Looking aloof, the backdoor was soon in my sights. Entering took no problem, but figuring which room she'd be in was the hard part. I wished Rouge told me what room number it is. A scared-looking, frail panda Mobian bumps into me from behind, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to-!..Hey, y-you're human. What're you doing in a Mobian school?" she asked nervously, "Doesn't matter. Know a girl named Perle?" I asked back insistently, "O-oh, she's...At the cafeteria. She wants to come to class late" she answered, "Are you her friend?" I asked, "I..Tried to be her friend but..She wouldn't want to due to her m-mood. I..Was bullied and she stood up for me, and still.." she lowly said, "Well then. Say, what's your name?" I asked some more, "R-rebbeca..L-look, I have to get to class!" Rebecca hurriedly said, rushing to her next class. I say she's just a victim. Sounds like this school needs some help with it's rougher students, but more importantly, let's get to Perle.

...Yknow what, where'd the cafeteria be? Something as big of a place as that should be easy to spot. I walked a bit more through the halls, only to have my shoulder be caught by a staff member. "And what brings a human here?" he asked, "I dunno, you tell me. Maybe I just wanna check on someone" I replied while turning around, seeing that he is a moose Mobian, "and who would that be?" he asked, "Does Perle ring a bell?" I answer, "Oh! Her? Alright then, carry on" he said, walking away quickly. I couldn't help but give him a confused look before continuing my walk. If I think about it, cafeteria should be a straight shot, so let's..Just go straight from here. With a few more teacher and other staff members getting out of the way as I got closer to the place, I soon was able to see her, looking more aloof than me as she sat by herself at her desk. Perle saw me after a minute, and I sat next to her as the bell rung. A handful of delinquent students looked at the two of us coming in contact with each other as I held Perle's hand to attempt to comfort her.

I paid them no mind though.

"What's the issue now? Im here for you, aren't I?"

"I hate coming to school.."

"That's news. Any reasons?"

"There's just no one exciting to see come here, and I get so tired of babysitting the small fry students..Then yknow..The whole dad thing I guess..and the thing with mom.."

"But hey, now Im here, so isn't that exciting?"

"It would be if only I also weren't behind."

"*sighs* you did that to yourself."

"*leans on my chest* ...Yeah, Im sorry.."

"What's scaring the teachers?"

"..My powers may've activated on their own and..Let's say it got ugly from there."

"Well look, I'll take off as much weight off of you as I can, alright? *holds her*"

"..Thanks."

"*looks at the watching students, then kisses her* Get to class in a few. I'll be in the halls for you."

"*acts hesitant* Don't think you're..Ok..Wait for me."

"If you want anything, let me know."

"I'll.. Ask you after school, ok?"

"Deal. Pay attention for me" I replied, and Perle nods, walking away. I see that the watchers are already starting to try and gossip about us. If they try anything funny, I'll deal with it myself..And hopefully with Perle as well. I grab her hand "About the whole 'babysitting' thing. There's this one girl named Rebecca. Do you know her?" I asked, "No, I mean...She's probably the one I fend for the most. Really wish she had more of a backbone.." Perle lowly replied. Sounds a bit tiresome.. After seeing how Rebecca is, bullies are sure to be on her, but...I can also see the same case for me. I feel like I understand more now. Perle doesn't want me to be someone like Rebecca.

"*rubs up my arms* Say..I'll go to class now, but after school, we'll talk more. You just..Wait in the Library or something" Perle suggestively said, making me blush, and I nod "Yes". Perle walks after I let her go, and I headed to the Library..Then it hit me. Everyone's an anthro in this school, so I might as well wait on the roof. By the time I got to the roof, I see a different gang of delinquent Mobian students. Dammit..They're just at every corner..I entered, walking up to them to see what I can do. "Hey hey! No damn humans allowed up 'ere!" They yelled. "...Im with Perle" I said, making them shocked, and they scurry away, hesitant for a sec, mind you. I chilled there, looking up at the clouds passing by. I couldn't help but fantasize about how Im gonna fuck Perle's brains out. Even if she's a bit iffy on how she feels about me, I could tell she wants some of my cock, heheh eue.

I fell asleep, tempted to jerk it then and there from all the fantasizing, but the school bell rang. So let's see.. Checking my phone aaaand yup, it's 3pm now. I'll meet her in the Library since she thinks I'll be there. After going down to the bottom floor, turning to the Library, I entered inside it's rather large room. Perle was looking annoyed while in a chair, with a leg over a table. More than likely this way due to boredom from facing a computer, waiting. I placed my hand on her shoulder, making her turn to me. "Oh, 'bout damn time you came" Perle quietly said to me, "Not gonna be the only thing you'll see 'coming'. Anyways, let's take this somewhere..Private" I suggested, "Private? Whaccha got in mind?" Perle asked, "Maybe the restroom?" I asked back, "You crazy? There's students that stay after school. Let's try...The roof?" she suggests, "(Dammit! I just came from up there!) Ok, sure thing. We may have to keep it down" I respond, "What you mean by that? We were gonna just talk in private, right?" Perle replies with skepticism, "W-well uhh, in case anyone from the staff hears us a-and.. yknow tells us to leave" I answer, "*rolls eyes* Uh huuuh. Well, you shouldn't worry about that. Im a huge thorn in their asses, so last thing they'd wanna do is piss me off" Perle reassures. We held hands then proceeded to reach the stairs to the roof within a few minutes.

Rebecca crosses our path, and the sight of Perle made her power-walk frantically with a blush. "...Did something actually happen between you two?" I curiously asked, "*sighs* I often hold her head to help her be hid from assholes..between my tits..And maybe sometimes she happens to fall on me when we turn corners" Perle answers, giving me a strange boner, which Perle gave me a mild angry look. Crap, may not get to tap that on the roof at this rate. By the time we set foot back to the roof, I noticed that Perle started shaking a bit. "What's wrong Perly? Is it cold up here?" I asked, "N-no, just...We're so high up.." she responds, holding herself. "Is it.. A fear of heights?" I asked, she doesn't answer for a moment, "But you suggested this.." I said, "S-shut up!" Perle reacts. I have to settle her down or she'll lose it up here. Stepping closer to her, I saw that she backs away, "D-dont.." Perle lowly said. I then held her eventually after a few more tries, "It's ok, Perle. Im here" I assured, "Please..Let go.." she pled, "Im not letting you go. Ever. I'll hold you as long as I have to" I reply. Perle tries to break free by walking backwards to the exit door, but finds herself pressed on it, with me holding her head close to my chest. Soon Perle closes her eyes, imagining a better place to herself. "Were you..Always this scared of heights?" I asked, "Ever since I was a kid..Mom does help by flying me to places..But I still close my eyes..Please don't let me fall" she said while gripping my shirt, "Don't worry. Like I said, I'll keep holding you" I replied.

"..What'll help is probably this" I said, sliding down her shorts with her hand instinctively cuffing around mine, "N-not here..I..I..*looks around* just for a bit" Perle replies, helping me pull her shorts down to her knees, revealing her black panties. I notice her looking away while blushing, I turn her gaze to me, gently kissing her. As it turned into a make-out, she made me slide her panties do as well, then preceding to my pants. Our tongues thrashed against each other's, soon meeting our eyes and her other hand slid down my chest. "You in the mood now?" I asked as she felt my heart beating faster, "You said you won't let me go, right? Nothing else matters.." Perle replies, eyes becoming lustful as her warm breath caresses my face. Perle takes my cock out of my pants then puts it against her cunt, making her stretch ecstatically, "Is this gonna be you're..First time?" I asked, "Yeah..Come on..Be my first" she pled, slowly inserting my dick into her wet pussy, making her yelp at first. Perle leans forward, aligning the entrance better and I hold my hardened member up to her tunnel. I really wanna hear her moan for me... With one thrust, we heard a loud splat sound, followed by her shock and a moan as she stretched her upper body slightly backwards. "Holy shit..Y-you got really big..I fuckin' love it. Fuck me, stud. I want more!" Perle pleads, looking into my eyes, squirming my cock around her insides, starting to make continuous moans. "Y-you got it" I replied, thrusting my dick into her pussy as she moaned, pulling me in by pushing my lower back into her, making me go deeper inside her. With the help of my hand, I squish around my hardened, soaked dick around inside her pussy, stretching it as she moaned more erratically. "Yes! I want that cock inside me! Give me more!" Perle pleads as she slobbered down my neck, holding on to me tighter. As I was starting to near climax, we heard "You two having fun there?" from Rouge, behind the exit, making us stop in surprise, "Moooom! I-I was giving him a good time" Perle shyly complained. Perle looked down at our conjoined privates, feeling very embarrassed and pulled me out of her, taking some breathers, looking away with a redder blush than before. I know..Hard to believe we were doing that..Then get interrupted.. I checked the phone and Oh yeah, well look at the time. "I uhh..Forgot to tell you that she was gonna..Be here by 3:30pm..It's 3:32 so-" I was informing, but Perle interrupts, "Tell me about t-that kind of stuff beforehand! Especially BEFORE we do it!" she shouted with an angry face. "Oh no, you two can keep going, I'll just be watching" Rouge joked, "And you're supposed to be my 'mom'? You'd be a terrible parent" Perle scoffs, frustrated, rolling her eyes, "Terrible parent...?" Rouge uproars, then dashed at Perle, stretching her whiskers in a fit a rage "Would a terrible parent be able to feed you?! Stop acting so ungrateful, brat!" she followed. Perle tries pull her off of her whiskers, but Rouge persisted. "Ok you two, break it up. We can play when we get back home" I said, "Ooooo that's not a bad idea" Rouge replied suggestively, "No not tha- uugh yknow what i meant (it'd sound fun as hell though). Anyways, I forgot to tell you that Rouge planned for us to go to her other place, right?" I mentioned, "What for? We have Eggman's goon to beat" Perle said, "He isn't strong like us, lil' girl. So he'll need some help for any fight in the meantime" Rouge enlightens. "*looks at Perle* will you be ok?" I asked her, "...As..long as I'm with you, I should be fine" Perle replied, looking away in some frustration. Rouge then snatches us by our hands and precedes to fly high, heading eastward.

Seems like Rouge knows where to go. I notice that Perle is still closing her eyes, and I hold her with my free arm as we were bunched together, making her blush a bit as Rouge smiled. "Aww what a lovely..*sees a shimmer of thread-like lining Hold tight!" Rouge urgently yelled, stopping on a dime. I wasn't even touching it and I found my face bleeding from a cut. A Spider Mobian rose up next to me, licking my bleeding cheek while letting out a sinister, yet soothing hiss, which made Rouge flap her wings away from with a gust. "Hmph, so you must be one of the tough goonies that Eggman cooked up" Rouge said as she saw the Mobian like her glistening lips, "Heheh, and that's Avarice Arachnid to you. Or Avvy for short" she said with lusty wink, making all three of us wince. I notice floating saucer-like webbings supporting her altitude and moving about..She must be able to control them but they're really far apart. "Weeeellll nice to meet you, Avvy. But can you let us off, we have somewhere to be ^^;" I said as innocently as possible, "Too bad, the doc said if I found any of you, I have to off you on sight" Avarice said rather coldly with a dark expression, "(Fuck! Thought that'd work too!)" I mentally complained, "I thought Eggman wasn't gonna sick his search party on us. Is he trying to screw us?" Rouge asked, "He only gave us that one order. Well aside from guarding the emerald we each have. He let us do whatever from there" Avarice informed, thinking a bit more to herself. "Is there something else you aren't telling us?" I asked, "Just thinking of how I'll kill you all" Avarice responds, still thinking to herself, shocking us with her answer, making Rouge dart off pass her but is quickly met with a wall of sharp web in front of her, batting her eye to Avvy, "You aren't going anywhere. I haven't killed you yet" she said rather plainly. "If you want a fight, then bring it, bitch!" Perle yelled while gathering water around us, "The mouth on this one. I don't swing both ways but you sure are pretty" Avarice creepily said, "...Wait, use your water to cut through the webs!" I shouted, which she did as I said, and thrusts a burst of water at the webs, which works to our surprise, "Huh?! What kind of water is that?! Drrrgh! I wanted to have my fun, but seems as though I cant with her alive!" Avvy shouts, wrapping herself in web, getting ready to fling herself at us. "Eat this shit! éclater la poussée (burst spurt)!" Perle said, turning to Avarice, aiming her hands at her and a powerful stream of water comes from her palms, halting her momentum she was trying to build while carrying us upward, then Perle bursted the stream in her hands to not only shoot Avarice down but exponentially make us speed away from her as well. Perle held me tightly so I don't fly off from the increased speed as Rouge maintains her altitude control with her wings as we made it over the set of webs. "Nice thinking there. Avvy seemed a bit much for now. Those webs are really lethal and she can make them so fast" Rouge comments, noticing me holding Perle, setting her shaking from still being high up.

The flight took much longer than I'd figure, ending up not seeing the place in sight after 9 minutes of flying. "How far is this damn lab or whatever?" I asked, "Hey, be patient will you? I never said it was close to me" Rouge replied, "Well Perle's already falling asleep in my arms. *pets her* You did well for us too" I said, "Ever thought about us both me and her being in a relationship with you?" Rouge asked with a lewd smile, "Aren't I already in the middle of that? *Sees a pointy spire up ahead* Hey, is that your place?" I asked while looking ahead, stronger gusts of wind suddenly picking up. I know I'm flying pretty fast at this height, but it didn't feel this gusty before. "Oh good, it is rising up on time" Rouge said, "What do you mean by rising?" I asked, "It hides itself as an underwater base, but comes up by using tons of blown air. It has a remote communicator so that it comes up when me and my comm is near it" she answered. Rather simple for this big-ass base. The roaring air wakes up Perle from her nap. "Whoa! Did we make it?" Perle asked, "Yup, we're here" I answered as we swooped inside from an opening window.

Looking at the interior as Rouge let us down, me and Perle see all the tech that goes into this place. Tons of locomotives and mechanines that systematically carry tons of air, all under frames of glass. That being said, we are welcomed to a bunch of clean, cool breeze that swirls throughout. "Alright you two, follow me here" Rouge ordered, and we followed her to a 30ft supercomputer that was glowing. "Is the shit overheated?" I asked, "No, but the air here should prevent that. Now then, your own personal equipment" Rouge said with a hint of excitement, bending over in front of it, digging through it's compartment that was underneath. Perle looked at me skeptically, which I played off not trying look by looking everywhere else. Rouge then shakes her ass for me, "Mooooom! S-stop screwing with him! Do you have it or what?!" Perle raged, "Ah here we g- Oh! Be careful there" Rouge comments, turning to us and we see a pair of moving, crystal-ornamented gloves, each with a bionic red arm, swinging seemingly happily in Rouge's cleavage. Perle was more puzzled than pissed this time. "Hmm, they never gave me a name.. How's 'The Sunder Brass' sound?" Rouge asked, "Hmmm, think you're onto something with that. Plus, sounds like 'Sunder Ass' to me" I comment, and Perle gives me a hard nudge.

"What now? We get to the Freedom Fighters or we search for the elites?" I asked, "Did you forget already? We take it easy, and if one of them finds us, we scram. If one was alot for us, we're just not in good shape to take 'em on" Rouge briefs, "What the hell? What's with loss in momentum here? Aren't these guys trying to take over wherever they go?" Perle asked, "I sent Shadow out to combat them for us. It's to buy us some time as we find to train up to their level" Rouge replied, "(Then I can train with him and use some sweet-ass chaos powers)" I thought to myself. Now problem is, how could I find him?...Oh yeah, he seems responsive through that intercom she's got, so I'll steal it off of her, and ask if him and can meet up.. Ok, another problem, she's a..Wait, I can just take off of her after I do the usual, heheh~ eue. I hear a thud coming from her while I was thinking, then look back at her, "Shoot! I can't believe they can so lousy at their job! *groans* Seems as if we need to get the rest of the parts" Rouge said, turning to us, "Parts for what?" I asked, "Your Sunder Brass. They can become much stronger and handier (no pun intended) than what they are now" Rouge answered, "Uhhh what happened here?" I asked, "My guess is that they were derailed by Eggman's forces and couldn't have the rest of the parts here, so they should be at the other bases" Rouge explains, "...Anything else you forgot to mention?" I asked, "Well~~~, it seems the same deal for Omega. They made an upgrade station exclusively for him. They only mentioned that it'll make a massively help" she informs. "Massive" huh? Better become a big ass robot. "*stretches* How about we just head home and get some food? All this planning is working up my appetite" Perle said, "Say no more" Rouge replied, sweeping us off of our feet and flying us back out. Not long after exiting, we see the skies becoming purple and the lighting itself becoming more purple as we flew. "Who the hell could be doing this..?" I asked, "I have a good idea on who'd it be" Rouge said, looking to the right towards a light, which soon became a moving giant ball of energy, and it caught my attention, "WHOOOOOA That shit is touching the clouds too! That can't be Shadow, could it?!" I asked in amazement, "No one else but him can do something like that. Though I never seen him do a chaos attack that was this big" Rouge comments. She takes a closer look at it and starts to flap her wings faster, "Just to be safe" she thought, starting get more nervous at the sight of the attack. Daaaamn, if he's gotta teach me that!

"I didn't put the past behind me just so you can ruin everything with the doctor" said Shadow, holding the massive sphere of chaos in his palm, "Just give it up. There's no way you're taking me out with that. I know it's going to be slow" replied the hulking boar in green metal clad, jetting through waters with Shadow, "Who said I was gonna hit you with this?" Shadow corrects, surprising his opposition. Shadow's opponent sees the sphere of Chaos energy rise into the skies, making him stop and land on a nearby island with him. "Finally decided to stop running?" Shadow asked, "You got me curious is all. We're settling things off here" he said, "(Just as planned.) Don't cry if I win, and you can't walk after this" Shadow warns, before starting to match the elite member blow for blow, there at the shore. After punching each other at the same time, blowing each other back. Shadow regains his footing then tackles him to the ground, charging a chaos spear but is blown back by the opponent's rather powerful shoulder laser, which the explosion cover the island. Me and Rouge were able to see the explosion, hell, even felt the shit, but the chaos mass was still looming in the air. "It's like something I read in an action comic..Well we're not touching that for while, right girls?" I comment innocently, "I never seen him fight before. No wonder you said he can buy us some tim-" Perle almost finished due to explosion from the chaos mass abruptly blowing us very far away to our surprise. Once we regained consciousness, we find ourselves on top of a random building, and I try to get up, feeling dazed. I slap myself to regain more of my senses, but I forgot the brass was still on me, so my head soon had bumps, "OW OW! Get this shit off me!" I yelled, angrily throwing one of the Sunder Brasses to the ground. I hear Perle chuckle at me for a bit from behind, "Whacchu laughin' at?! That actually friggin' hurt!" I yelled at her, "Hehe sorry, but that's what your dumbass gets for forgetting. Hold on, I'll help you" Perle says, walking up to me and massaging my head. I know she saw me do something kinda dumb for a sec, but she's a bit more happy than usual. Ahhh What ev, it's nice to get a massage to the dome by girlfriend #2. Well, now that we're.. Are Rouge's boobs out...? "*stands up, pats off the dirty* That explosion really did a number on..*sees breasts flopping about for a second* Oh my! *looks at both of them*...At least only you two can see. How do I look? *winks, striking a lewd pose, bending towards us*" Rouge said, "Mooooom!" Perle exclaims while blushing, "T-they l-look grea- I mean, you look great..N-no I mean! Uhh" I tried to formulate, then I notice that Perle gets mad at me, then raises her shirt to me, popping her white tits out as well, "ARENT MY TITS BIGGER?! HUH?! YOU LIKE 'EM MORE, RIGHT?!" she yelled while blushing redder, "*shivers from sexual excitement and sweats, franticly looking at both of them* Y-yeah Perle, I-I gotta go w-with your's" I tried to say innocently, "I don't fuckin' believe you! Stop looking at mom's tits!" Perle yelled, "(The shit I get myself into..)" I thought to myself, palms covering my face in frustration. "Look! I'll fuck you, ok?! Can this shit wait till we get home?!" I outraged, "...Fine" Perle says while looking away and lowers shirt, still blushing. "What..What the fuck came over me? Showing my boyfriend my tits in front of mom like that..Dammit!" Perle thought, growing angry with herself. "*tucks breasts back into clothes, then lightly chuckles* Goodness, you two can be just too much. Sorry to say but I don't know where we are, so you two might as well do your 'business' here and now" Rouge said suggestively, "*rolls eyes* Real funny. I know your phone has a GPS, so use that" I replied, "Alright alright, let's head home so you love-birds can settle" Rouge said, taking her phone out of an area that was deeper below her tits. "*pulls up GPS on the phone* ...Ok, we're not far from home, so let's take off this way" Rouge says, taking both of us by our shirts, flying us off towards home, passing buildings.

Man..Flying does get boring after doing it so much. I see that Perle already fell asleep, so she must feel the same..That or she's k.o'd from being so high up...Oh. "Even if we take Eggman's goons at the forefront, what about his rule over the government?" I asked, "Geez, you sure are stressed out. You really need Perle to fuc- Oh I mean to relieve you" she responds, still suggestively, "Im sorry I care about what happens, Bat-tits! What're we to do?" I insist, "Awww look at you, making sure my lil' girl is safe with us. Well as you can see, civilization hasn't fallen yet. More than likely the Freedom Fighters' under-cover work holding Eggman back. Tell you what, we won't take initiative unless Sonic and them contact us, ok?" Rouge reassures. I think she likes the idea of me sticking it to her "daughter".. I kinda do too, but not for 100% the same reason.

Barely being able to see shit didn't help the trip, but we got to our place within minutes. As soon as we touched the ground, Rouge stretched, cracking can be heard, "Pheeew, may make it look easy but carry you two all day sure does wear me out" she sighed, "*yawns, rubbing eyes* We're finally home? 'bout damn time" Perle comments, "I'll get us some food. You give her a good plowing while Im out, ok? *walks to the car*" Rouge said, "Wait what was that other part?" I asked with a red face, "Oh nothing, haha" Rouge chuckles and enters the car. Aaaaanyways, time to attend to the fine specimen I first drooled over. I held Perle's hand, walked us to the door, and opened it for her. "D-dont think this puts us on good terms" Perle shyly said, "We'll see how good we are when we get to your room" I respond suggestively, making her blush but still look skeptical. The two of us walked to her room. "I..When we were doing it for a bit on the roof..I did think it was pretty hot" Perle mentioned with a blush, "Im sure it was. And with her gone..Yknow..We could finish what we started buuuuut..I kinda wanna sleep after learning all this stuff" I said when we reached her room, "(...I didn't think human cock would feel so good..I gotta have..more..) No no, you go to sleep" Perle responds, lowering my suspicions as we entered her room. "*yawns, flops onto the bed* Well, Imma rest if you don't mind" I said, falling asleep. Perle's plan to do me as I sleep makes her now hesitate to go about it. "I'll just..wait till he..huh?" Perle thought, then saw that not only flyer was open, but...My penis was poking through it. She goes for a touch but my hand bumps into it, opening my eyes and catching her in the act. "I-I wasn't going for anything" Perle said while looking away with a blush, then I put her hand back on my pelvic area, making her rub it. She gets a bit panicked, "keep going" i ordered. Perle still doesn't react. I grab one of her big tits, making her abruptly moan and she jumps back, "D-dont fuckin'..." she pauses, then after a few seconds she reaches for my other hand and puts it on her other tit, "Here..ya big damn perv. Get your fill" she said while blushing, "Speak for yourself, and you're the one that's gonna get filled" I replied, making her blush and look a bit more angry. Perle then slowly crawls on top of me, trying to enjoy herself as her boyfriend gets a better grasp at her jugs. I then start stroking them up and down, making her shiver with her moans and even drool on me, "Haaaah~..I..I never tried that b-before.." Perle moans some more with her eyes now shut from the pleasuring, slowly rocking body up and down. My dong starts growing from sight of satisfying her, and her moans are really damn hot too.. Perle opens her eyes at me as I let her drool into my mouth, "You..nasty fuck.." she cursed, then descends her head for a kiss on my lips. It quickly became a lip-locker, where our tongues were doing some 'rassling with harmonious moaning into each other's mouths in between. In the midst of that shit, I lowered her shorts and panties as she had her ass arced in the air. I gave her a good wallop on the ass with my palm, "MMM! D-do it more!" she ordered, then I gave her some more spanks, making her booty bounce up and down as she laid her head on me, biting her lip. Perle eventually grabbed my wrist and rubbed up and down her asscheeks with it as her breaths brush engulf my face. I can see that her cheeks are quite red, and the white fur didn't hide the color at all. "Heheh you're such a bad lil' girl" I egged on, "Ready to fuck out this bad lil' girl?" Perle asked, "Hmm..Let me think" I teased, "Maybe this'll help you think.." she said suggestively, lowering herself down on me, going pass the ledge of the bed.

Perle spreads my legs apart, lowers my pants and undies, then assaults my half-chubbed penis with her mouth, with her tongue curiously stroking up on my pubs. "W-what're you doing?" I nervously asked, "This aint helping your dick?" Perle asked while dragging her tongue on more of my pubs and looking at me, "..It is" I answer, "Then shut your ass up and watch me work" she said less aggressively, starting to suck on my nutsack. Each suck makes it bounce about and recoil, helping to stiffen my cock upwards, "Mmmm..Your balls are so big..I can't get enough of 'em" she moaned, drooling all over them, looking more like a cock-lover than ever. "I can't wait..I want it in me now!" Perle pleaded before she wolfs down my hardening cock into her mouth, deepthroating it in seconds. She choked several times but it didn't stop her from gulping the whole thing. Releasing her dirty pillows from her shirt, she dangled them down on my cock as she was getting a mouthful of my dick. I also moaned a whole lot myself, cuz she kept improving with each swallow, and eventually rest her mouth on the tip while licking around my shlong, wanting me to cum into her throat so desperately. "Mmmmmmm...You're real fuckin' horny, aren't you?" I rhetorically asked, "Of course! Look at this cock! It's so fuckin' good" Perle loudly moaned, snatching my shaft with her hand, slapping it around her big knockers then at her tongue, "Cmon you big fucker! Cum in your dirty girlfriend's mouth! Cum like you mean it!" she loudly ordered before throating me again. "Just a bit more and...!" I said before feeling my load starting to erupt down her throat, and Perle felt my cock pulsate in her throat, making her breathing quaky and her eyes lower slowly. I then pumped her mouth full of my white, pasty love juices, with some coming out of her mouth, dripping on her tits as she had a look of ecstasy and joy from experiencing such goodness. Perle swallows, saying "This cum..It's..so delicious.." as she falls back in happiness, catching her breath.

I then get on top of her, poking at her tight cunt with my still hardened cock, pleasantly surprising her as she moaned, "ready for round 2?" I asked, "Y-you're still hard? Then oh yes, baby! G-go to town on my pussy!" she ordered, spreading her legs to me, and start slowly shoving my dick into her soaping wet vagina, her moans uproaring. "M-my pussy~~! You're s-stretching it! You're stretching it!" she cried, giving out quick moans afterwards, "A-are you ok?" I asked, "Fuck it! Just get to fucking!" Perle yelled, and I did so, thrusting into that teenage, foxy cunt of her's. As I was plowing down on her, Perle's whole body was rocking, taking my genital pounding pretty well, and moaning loader than ever, eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck!" she moaned, drooling due to entering a new level of pleasure she never thought possible; Perle holds her legs back with her hands behind her knees, so that my entering was that much better. Our juices getting all over our bodies from her pussy being pounded in and out, some splashing on my face, which I eagerly licked off my face. To finish things off, I took the rest of our clothes off, then sat her ass on her dresser, then plunged my cock deep into her coutter, "AAAAAHHH~~~! It's curling..! FUUUUCK" she loudly moaned as I continued our fuck fest on the dresser. "Im..Gonna cum, baby!" I warned while drooling, "Cum for me now! Impregnate your fox girlfriend! Do it now!" Perle wildly ordered and pled, then I released the rest of my seeds into that pussy which lately squeezed on me, draining the contents of my balls that much more intensely. Each pump spilling over the counter top more and more, but I held onto her waist to make sure she feels the full force of my climax, "YEEESS~! SO DAMN WARM! AH!..AH!..AH!..AAAAHHH~~!" Perle moaned with her eyes still rolling to the back of her head from such incredible pleasure. Our minds go blank and we find ourselves on the bed together.

We still had to take some deep breaths to recover from fatigue as she lays on me in her bed. "*exhales* You gotta admit..I fucked your brains out, didn't I?" I asked with a smirk, "Not now, fucker. Not now.." she said, exhaustedly as I still smile, eyes drifting to the love-stained dresser and a few of the scattered clothes. "We made quite a mess, did we?" I asked her, "You two sure did" said another voice, "W-what the-?! Da hell said that?" I asked then looked up at the ceiling and I see Rouge hanging upside-down above us. "When'd you get start staying up there?" I asked, "Hahahah, maybe when you two were having sex on the counter top. I'll clean it up later, but what a show" Rouge said with a chuckle, surprising both of us with a jump. "Mooooom! Let me spend some proper time with my boyfriend for once!" Perle complained, "*drops down* I can't see my lil' girl have some fun?" Rouge suggestively asked, squeezing Perle's breasts, "Moooom..!" Perle uproared, "Uhhh, did you come tell us something?" I asked, "Actually, I did get word that Shadow's on the run now. He could only output so much of his latented power, but is fast enough put up quite a chase. We may need to contact the Freedom Fighters *gets hands slapped away by Perle*" Rouge replied, seeing that my girlfriend is mad at her.

"...Do you do that to her often?"

"How else do you think they got as big as mine? *giggles*"

"...Aaaaaaanyways, we're finally gonna pay those Freedom guys a visit?"

"Uh huh, so get-"

"Well..can me and Perle have an hour to ourselves?"

"Oooooo such a man, take your time then. *exits*"

"Dammit mom..Always gotta embarras me."

"You're not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"N-never mi..Well there was the first time I was here. I felt pretty embarrassed too."

"You didn't like how she walked on us?"

"Did you?"

"I-IM ASKING YOU, FUCKBOY!"

"Well I was thinking more about..yknow after I came on your face..on accident."

"Like hell that was on accident..eVe"

"Well think of it as uhh...Merit to your head-game."

"Was I..really that good?"

"Yeah, for your first time."

"...Was it your's?"

"Uuuuh..(Remember the deal, man) y-yeah, like Im one to talk, right? *innocently giggles*"

"I don't like the sound of that. You've been with someone else, huh?"

"(I remember seeing this one girl in the street, but she looks no older than 6. I aint going down that road, so..maybe an old friend I had?)..Does Amy count?"

"You mean you fucked Amy? The pink girl?"

"(pink girl? who the hell?) Uhh yeah, I did her before."

"Dude, she's like 13."

"Whatever! Like doing you makes it any better! At least Im experienced."

"I..Did wanna get fucked by an experienced guy, but this wasn't what I had in mind. The sex part was more than expected though.. I can only imagine what you did to her."

"*hides erection* Uhh..Let's say she screamed almost as much as you."

"So you're also saying you just fucked two Mobian girls?"

"...I still don't discriminate."

"*sighs* Well you satisfied me pretty well earlier.. I think Im still oozing from you."

"And your welcome."

"Heh. Well..Let's just take a rest here, ok?"

"Go ahead, babe" I replied, as she rested on me, both of naked and her boobs press into me. They still feel really nice and squishy. The fur makes it all the more warmer eue...Oh shit, I fucked up anyway, cuz I only meant by a past friend I knew. Is Amy really a common name like that? Hmmmmmm..Does this mean I gotta fuck her now?..Ok, I'll do that aaaaand..Say I meant I was planning to do her? Or maybe say I forgot to correct myself? Either way, Im smashing a trifecta of anthro chicks..And I may have to tell her about doing Rouge in the first place. Better than her finding out (again readers, don't do any of this). That lil' girl said she was looking for her mom, so depending on how her mom looks...WHATEVER! I need to rest. Got a feeling shit's gonna go down today. At least I have something to combat these fucks with..Speaking of which, hope that Avvy girl doesn't end up fucking me..."*rubs my face* (I'll see what I can do..)" I thought to myself before I go to sleep.

Meanwhile at the base, a small pink blob enters the room with Sonic and friends accumulate at, who were scheming their approach to the Government estate that Eggman recently took over. "Hmm, who to hide inside of?" the creature wondered, then looked at Sally and launched itself inside of her hair. It formed a pair of beautiful yet lustful green eyes, some sexy smiling lips and a round head for a brief second, just to giggle, then reverted into her formless, smaller shape. Ready to deploy her debaucherious plan when the time is right. She then tossed a piece of herself on Amy's hair, which blended in much better since she's already pink. "Everyone's good on the plan?" Rotor asked everyone, "You bet! We'll show ol' Egghead that you don't mess with the people of Mobius" Sonic encouraged, "Remember hon. Two days from now, since Tails said he needs time tomorrow to upgrade Bunny and we'll mobilize the day after" Sally reminds, "We'll see how all that goes when Im in the picture" the blob thought to itself, playfully giggling.

I will deliver on more lewdness in the next chapter, so look forward!


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Venus

We're back to this story at long last, readers! Long time no see, right? It'll unfortunately be a sort of short return. Now during the time I've not returned to this story for a while, it actually received a rather big sum of viewers and interesting growth. How big you ask (eue)? As of now, 1700 viewers! Like damn did it grow within about two months. Putting it as my 2nd best fanfic i've put out to date (at least viewership-wise). Even on Wattpad it garnered about almost as much, like over 1300 viewers, so this is doing great all around! Really makes me wanna continue the story, but I dont see many avenues this one would take as it is, but who know (i have another arc i can try my hand in, so we'll see), I thought the same for the Tsuyu fanfic and that feels as if it'll reach 20 chapters lol.

As much as I wanna joke around and all, this chapter puts just about everyone through the ringer so get ready for all that. Keeping it on the shorter side of length proves great for this case, cuz this chapter would easily reach the 8k word mark if i were to continue any further from where this left off. I'll let you guys go ahead and judge for yourselves about pacing, chapter structure and all that good shit, so put those optics to good use and start with the readening.

Chapter 4: Enter Venus-

—

The dust settles after turbulent waves occur on the battlefield, that became flatter due to the chaotic explosion from well...The Chaos attack Shadow prepped. "*Cuts through the heavy dust in front with a swipe of the hand* Hmph! Looks like your attack was wasted with a single fire of my particle beam cannon" said the big boar with a smirk, "Look up and think again" Shadow said back to him, "*looks up and sees the sphere is still in the sky, size marginally unshrunk* W-what?! I could've been sure it exploded!" he said in awe, "It did. It was layered with another shell. I didn't train my chaos abilities for nothing so don't think you can deal with me as easily as you'd figure. *takes the second limiter ring off* Before I beat your ass, what's your name?" Shadow asked, "Ryde. Ryde The Boar" he answered while suiting up with more armor, and more of Shadow's power disperses, hitting the ground around him. "Heh. Your name is as dumb as you look. Hope you're ready to die" Shadow said as Ryde takes out a laser-edged axe out of his armory, then swings at Shadow, and it breaks upon contact, shocking him. "I wanted to pace my power outage but Im tired of you" Shadow began while absorbing the chaos sphere in the sky above, "(Good thing I put the Chaos Dome up there to help sustain this state now) Let's End This! Chaos Control!" Shadow called out, stopping time, seemingly teleport behind him, placing his hand on Ryde's back, "Chaos Impact!" Shadow called out again, blowing apart the armor from the back as he stood still, as well as broke his back with a tremendous amount of concentrated force, leaving a big bloody scar on his spine as Ryde shouted in agony. "*collapses, lands face first into the ground, seeing big chucks of armor fly further up* Y—y-you blasted t-through my armor...! How in the hell..?" Ryde commented in surprise, fear starting to raise in him as Shadow walked to the limiter ring he dropped, putting it back on. "That armor may've been incredibly durable but if I used enough force into one point, it'll come right off" Shadow explained, "*looks back at him*...I t-thought..You were gonna kill me!" said Ryde, "If a certain cohort of mine didnt specify to just beat you guys down, I would've. But she wants me to slow you all down for the time being and I intend to do the same with all the others . Next time you will not be so lucky" Shadow briefed, "Chaos Return" he then called, the first limiter ring flying into his hand from the seas. "So you're just..Gonna leave me here like this? What if an Elite finds me and I tell them of what you did?" he asked with a daring smirk, "Go ahead. It's not like you will be able to walk for a while. What matters is that I got away, not you" Shadow replied, "C-celebrate while you can..Y-you will never stand up to the latest addition to the Elite..She has h-her own way of being formidable" Ryde warned, "and why is that?" Shadow asked, "Heheheh..You'll find..o-out" he said while grunting but with a smile. Shadow then knocks him out with ground-quaking chop to his head, making him shake his hand afterwards and flies off into the distance with his air shoes.

Me and Perle wake up front our cat nap, feeling refreshed from our fun earlier..or would it be from her passive moisture? Either way we were ready for whatever time we could spend together. "Up for a date, Perly?" I asked, "Y-you don't have to say it like that" she replied, looking down with her brows curled inward, "What's the matter?" I asked, "It's just..I wouldn't figure to go out after doing it..I still can't believe I hurt you when we first met. Now look at us" she replied, "Yep, got busy in the bed and everything" I said suggestively. "*tries to ignore that comment* Anyways, where would you wanna go?" Perle asked, "She said to take our time, but it's not like we're going to an amusement park, so let's see.." I began, "I say we should see about helping this one lil' girl I saw. She seemed to be having trouble with finding her mom..and I may've gave her the wrong directions..." I admitted, "_V_* Ok...Let's try to help her out..And when was this..And why am I hearing about this now?" she asked, "It just..slipped my mind..and I figured that she would've found her mom by now" I replied, trying to laugh off the situation, faking my innocence, "(He's lucky I like him or I'd really hurt him by now..!) *clears throat* Ok..But let's eat a bit first. It's been a while since I grabbed a bite" she responds. "I was thinking about us going to a restaurant with Bat-Tits' help, but I thought it'd be a bit boring. She still has to pay me for the first day at work" I said, "So you telling me you're poor too?" Perle asked, sound frustrated, "...Having 25$ isn't the worst, right?" I asked, "*sighs* Let's get something the fridge before I beat you" she said to me, sounding tired of talking to me, getting out of bed and starts dressing. "(I may regret asking later but..) *gets up and gets dressed* So..What do you think of Shadow?" I asked, "Oh yeah he's hot. If I didn't meet you, I'd try to be with him. You could learn a thing or two from that guy" she admits, "Im not too mad about that. Im sure he has many girls that want his thingy. Though I don't think your his type" I replied, "And I am to you?" Perle asked pessimistically as we exit the room, and I stayed silent, making her look at me skeptically with narrow eyes as I thought about my answer...Carefully. "Well..Dont take it the wrong way, but there's..not a ton of guys who like the aggressive type" I began, making her growl at me, "L-let me finish! Im not the best either. Girls don't usually like a perv like me either so..It'd help if we act like the opposite now and then" I said to her, then she sighed before we made our way down the kitchen. "You should know that just telling me do something isn't enough..Im still minus a Dad, and Mom coming on to you so often isn't helping anything. Do you like being toyed with her or something?" Perle asked, "Of course not. I think she even plays too much" I replied, "Well start minding more when she does something, ok?" asked Perle, "Don't worry, I will. *curls her split ends into a ball when we get to the fridge* You should cuter for me more often. Remind me to do something about your hair later" I said to her, and she blushes. Perle gets some leftovers for us, consisting of big burgers and wedge fries in a plastic box, putting it in the microwave. I hung my arms around her as we wait for it cook, "Yknow..I don't think you need a dad. You may lose some privileges here and there, but what matters is what you do and if you can reach others without one" I told her, "But.." she said while holding my arms tighter, "It all depends on you how long you want to cope with not having one. However long it takes you, don't miss out on appreciating things in life" I said, comforting her. The microwave finishes with a ding, and we sat next to each other at the table to eat together. "Did..you mean all of that?" Perle asked, "Well duh. I just thought about it over time and saw you were hung up with daddy issues, so I wanted help there..As your boyfriend" I answered, "(..Maybe I was hard on him for no reason..I mean, he does seem to actually want to help me and all..) A-anyways, let's eat" Perle said, giving me my burger. "*looks in the box* Wow, there's four big ones in the box? One helluva leftover here" I comment, "Mom is pretty rich from the thievery thing, so good food is not a problem for us" Perle shared, taking her first bite of the burger. We both ate our filling of the leftovers, sharing the fries and Perle putting on a smile while finishing her portion.

"What're you smiling about? The food's that good to you?"

"There's that, but you helped clear my head earlier..Like a good boyfriend would. ^ ^"

"Heheh, well your welcome, Perly."

"(I also like how he's being less pervy with me. Maybe he's learning after all.)"

"Say. Ever tried to control ice too?"

"No. Why?" she asked, "It'd open the scope of what you can do."

"Hmm..I never tried so I'll have to practice."

"I think you mentioned about this city being floated once..? Would you know the cause of it?"

"Mom would know more about it, but she said that it was caused by Chaos."

"The shit the Shadow has?"

"Not the energy but Chaos itself."

"Itself..? How so?"

"It has a body, a water body. Mom told me that Sonic dealt with it when he turned super."

"Well figures that much, but wow. Chaos is like a personification too."

"She also gathered that it is a God."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, HUUUH?! THAT'S EVEN MORE NUTS! Man, turning super really is something. How could I not know about any of this? Im totally missing out."

"*giggles* Thinking about it is a bit unbelievable huh? I heard Shadow did went super himself a few times. Mom told me lots of crazy stories about those two."

"So Shadow too huh? There sure are some amazing Mobians out there. I wonder if you can turn super as well."

"I say Im more likely than Mom, so it's worth a try. *eats the last of the burger and several more fries* Are you done yet?"

"Yeah. Food was good! Especially with you, Perly. *sees her blush a bit* Now where're the drinks? I forgot to get myself one since this food was so good."

"I got 'em" Perle replied, getting up from her seat, handing me a bottle of apple juice and she drinks one herself. "What're we in pre-k now?" I asked with a smirk jokingly as we make our way to the door, "Shut up. It's still a good drink for us" Perle replied, hanging at the front door with me. What was a bit more peculiar was that the bottles were three times bigger than the canned sodas. They really got it all here. "Let's take these with us since you gave us big bottles" I suggest, opening the door, "Sure. If you're ok with people thinking we came from pre-k" Perle joked with me to my surprise, "Wouldn't that make us look that much cuter together?" I replied half-jokingly, a big smile taking her face. We then began our lil' journey among the streets of station square, looking for the rabbit kid. "When you said little girl, was she an orange rabbit?" Perle asked, "Yeah" I affirm, "Then you mean by Cream" Perle replied, "Ok, Cream it is. Oh man, this means she's been looking for her mom for like a day straight. Aw damn" I commented, feeling a bit guilty. We soon saw that Cream was flying through the air, looking (of course) worried. So wait, she can fly..due to her ears? These Mobians sure are weird. She then saw me and descends to where we were. "Mister! Mister! I still can not find my mommy! Did you see her anywhere?" Cream asked while crying, "We aren't doing good either, Cream.. Maybe she's outside the city" I replied, making her cry more. "...Maybe we can..Have the Freedom Fighters babysit her? *Perle looks at me angrily* (really?) *sighs* Or we can take care of her til we finds leads..e e" I said, not sounding too enthusiastic, "*pets her head* We're sorry we can't find your mom, Cream. We'll take care of you for the time being, alright?" Perle assured to her, "O-ok.." Cream replied lowly, still crying and holds Perle's hand. On the way home, Rouge pulls up next to us in her car. "Hey, you bringing the kid with us too?" Rouge asked, "We're gonna have to, mom. She cant find her mom and she'll keep looking if we don't help her" Perle said, concern written on her face, "Hmm, I suppose. Get in" Rouge replied, the three of us getting the car, as well as her Chao. Right when we arrived at our house (or more like, my new house), a pink blob exits out of the tailpipe, unseen and small. After we entered inside, the thing morphed into a voluptuous beautiful form...or it would be beautiful if she wasn't without a few black soot and oils in her liquid body. "*picks out the blacks spots* She really needs to clean up in there. Putting myself through all this trouble of getting myself dirty better be worth the fun I can have" the pink blob says to herself. The malleable creature goes to the top of the house, making it's way through the pipelines, killing all the insects in her reach, awaiting her time to strike, stalking us through the various vents. Cream was given a few dolls that Perle played with when she was first taken in. I pulled Perle to the side, "Do you really want us to take care of her instead of the Freedom Fighters? Im sure they're much better with kids than us" I asked, "We'll head there in a bit. For now, let's get her feed, ok?" Perle replied. Which makes me wonder. How are the Freedom Fighters now? (Well about them..)

Sally goes a few inventory chambers throughout the Freedom Fighter base, finding more parts for Tails, then finds hears moaning from the third chamber. Opening upon curiosity, finding something gruesome..or rather someone. Vanilla being webbed up and suspended by pink goo the chamber, forced to deepthroat the pink tentacles while naked, her tits growing to F-cups. "*shudders in awe, backing away from the sight* What..What on Earth is all this?!" Sally screamed in shock, then a pink tentacle slings into Sally's mouth as well, making her wince, but she closes the shutter, cutting the tentacle, making a run for it. "(I need to tell Sonic and Tails about this! I can't take that thing on)" Sally thought to herself, not feeling a pink blob getting stuck to her hair. Once she got to the rest of the central room, she sees Tails with a box, already containing a piece of the pink menace. "T-tails? You encountered it too?" Sally asked, feeling less panicked, "Yes..It almost really got me, but I conducted some research on it" Tails began, "HmmHmm, and you put up quite a good fight with your toys" it said from the box, reduced to a green eye, still eying him lustfully, "What could you gather?" Sally asked, "It goes by the name of 'Venus'. It is incredibly pheromonal and seems to be able to temporarily increase the maturity of a host. It's very interesting stuff but very dangerous" Tails informs, "Is..Is there a way to kill it?" Sally asked, "I need some more time to look into it, but for now..I got nothing" he replied, "I...I found Vanilla in one of the inventory chambers..Alot of Venus got to her.." Sally lowly tells Tails, making him feel down. "I'll keep researching, but we'll have to..Delay the attack on Eggman" Tails says, and Sonic enters the room. "Sup Tails, Sup Sal. Hey, what's with the long faces? You two look like you came from a horror flick" Sonic asked, "N-not a time to joke about that, Sonic.." Sally lowly said, "HmmHmm, then this is quite the erotic horror flick" Venus said from the glass box,

"Let me guess, this lil' thing causin' trouble?" Sonic asked, "More like big thing..It got Vanilla" Sally informed, "*cleans ears and gives an overconfident smirk* Should be no prob for me right? I'll set her free and-" Sonic almost finished but Tails cuts him off, "Not now, Sonic! If you try, you'll get either tangled up or infected!" Tails urged, "It's infectious now?" Sally asked, "Well...You know what I mean" Tails replied. "...Well, looks like Vanilla's gonna have to hang tight a bit longer till we find a way to deal with our flubber buddy" Sonic said, still trying to joke but sees things getting serious.

Rogue puts down the groceries she brings in on the table. "Wanna try that idea I had about freezing water?" I asked Perle, "Guess it wouldn't hurt to try" she replied, "Freezing you say? I have a government-issued equipment that can help her with that, but if you wanna try anyway, knock yourself out" Rouge said, overhearing us. "Well you'd have a better idea of how that'd go, so let me know how that goes" I said, "Alright, I'll give you a holler if I got it down" Perle replied, going upstairs to Rouge's bathroom.

"*sees Perle exit the kitchen and Cream play with her toys in the other room* (HmmHmm..I got him right where I want him ewe) *drops a can of soup* Oh no, a can dropped, let me get that on my own. *bends over in front of me*"

"*looks at Rouge's ass, getting a good view of purple panties from under her tight mini-skirt* O O;; Uh..Uhh, I-I can help with tha-"

"*falls forward, landing on knees in a sexual position, showing more of ass with skirt pulled over hips. Looks back, puts knees together and wiggles booty at me* Oh no I fell, hehe eue. My rear has been feeling out of shape from that driving. Mind giving me a rub? ~u^ "

"*looks away while blush* I uhh..S-sure. *rubs her ass while she's bent over, gets hard*"

"Mmmm There we go, big boy. Now, if you don't mind, make me more bare.."

"...U-uh huh *pulls down her panties, revealing her beautiful tan, white and pink asshole. Also sees her pussy dripping* Y-you've planned this, huh?"

"MmmHmmmm, now come on and give mamma some cock please" Rouge playfully ordered, making me even harder, and I poke my tip at her hole, "Mmm! Don't be shy now" Rouge encouraged as I slid my dick into her loose rectum, which instantly tightened on me, "Aaaaauuugh~..Mmmmm, you're an anxious thief-in-training, aint ya? Well don't stop, baby" she moaned with a lusty wink. I then pulled her ass to my stomach as I entered deeper into her, which Rouge enjoyed every inch of, arching her back inward and laying her head on her crossed arms. "Ooooh boy~. Enjoying me being on you like this?" Rouge said as her nice, round ass sat against my body, and I started to bang her. Rouge's eyes direct upwards, her expression loosens from pleasure and I start to beat off and pump into that bat-booty with my hard cock. I wince, trying to keep the love-making hard and fast as her mind enters a very pleasant bliss with me, but before I could even pre-cum into her, "EEEEEKK! WHAT THE FUCK?!" we all heard downstairs and I stop the fucking, stunned at Perle's voice. I quickly unplug myself from Rouge's hole and try to zip up, but my zipper was fucking up. I heard Perle coming down the stairs, making me panic as I try to zip up as fast as possible while Rouge already pulled her undies and down her mini-skirt. Perly then came from the stairs, "I SAW SOME PINK SHIT AND...and..." she initially yelled, then saw that I seemed to still be in heat while I was zipping myself up, "Mom, STOP SUBDUCING MY BOYFRIEND! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Perle yelled some more. Cream storms in the kitchen with us after hearing some yelling, "W-what's wrong everyone?" she asked with concern on her face, then we see Perle dragged up the stairs by pink tentacles by her mouth and limbs, "*gasps* Pearly!" Cream shouted, rushing up the stairs with Cheese, her Chao. Dammit! It's too dangerous for her to go up here! Me and Rouge run up the stairs to also try to save Cream.

Once we entered the restroom, we see a tangled Perle, who is able to resist the pink substance with her Hydrokinesis, but only to not get raped by it's tentacles..Unfortunately most of her clothes were ripped off, her pussy, ass and tits were exposed. Cream and Cheese (...Really funny, Sega) were also wrapped up in the pink goo, "Help me! I can't break free! *body grows at an exponential rate, forming an hourglass figure and a pair of knockers* W-what's happening to me?!" Cream panicked, getting older by the second...Not now penis! "Like what you all see? I know our male friend does by the look of his pants" a voice echoed, forming into a voluptuous and beautiful body out of the tub, smiling at everyone lustfully. "W-who the hell are you?" I asked, trying not to blush, "HmmHmmHmm, Im simply your greatest pleasure, the woman of every living thing's dreams, but you can call me Venus, sweetie" it replied attractively, staring me down with it's beautiful emerald eyes. I try to go out the door but see that the knob is covered with pink goo as well, "That's gonna be your 'knob' pretty soon" Venus said, staring at my uncontrollably growing dong, "And look at that knob grow as we speak. Human cock is such a delicacy" she said while licking her lips. I mask my mouth and nose with my hand, trying to keep the pheromonal scents away from me. "*sees me get lifted up by Venus' tentacles* PUT HIM DOWN, YOU FUCKING THOT!" shouted Perle, who then suddenly had pink tentacles shoved up her ass, and one got in her mouth, "Ooo what a potty mouth on this one. You wait your turn, missy" Venus said, rather entertained by her rudeness. "*kicks through the tentacles that held me up, tosses me in the closet that was a meter pass the tub* (I know I can't do anything about..Whatever this thing is..Only Perle can possibly control her. I'll have to distract this time) Yoohoo, I'll be your plaything if you let them go yknow" Rouge offered, waving at Venus. "...Me too" I said from a distance, getting out of the closet. "Mmmmmm, I like 'em when they're submissive too. Alright then, let's have some fun my two lovely specimen" Venus said, accepting the offer, webbing us up in her pink oozes, but we see that Cream and Perle aren't down, "Hey what the hell?! How come they aren't coming down?" I asked, "You really think I'd pass up on this sort of opportunity? Besides, I wouldn't lose on 3 at the expense of two" Venus replied, "(Wait..Perle..Cream..Who's third?) *feels a pair of heavy tits on my head, looks up* Is..Is that Cream's Chao?! They can have tits?!" I shouted, "They can with me. *makes the Chao blush while moaning lustfully* and then some.." Venus finished, an evil grin coming to her face with narrowed eyes. "Cheese! No..." Cream cried, gaining attractive red lips and sexy eyelashes, then gets her pussy stretched by a clone of Venus, forcibly moaning. I get closer to Rouge with the slime carrying me, our limbs now being tangled, and Rouge's legs open up to me as Venus lowers her panties to me. "Now let's have a fuckfest. Im through toying with you guys" Venus said, "As much as I'd like to (and how hard I am), can I decline?" I asked innocently, "Nope, too bad" Venus replied, making me enter inside Rouge's pussy, making Perle watch, "N-no stop! Stop making him fuck my mom!" Perle yelled, trying not to blush, "Oh it's your mom now? Even better" Venus said, making me thrust into Rouge's cunt faster, our moans being forced out, "D-dont..L-look..Ah! Perly" I said to her, and Venus spanks my ass, making me jump, "Faster boytoy. Put them hips to work" Venus ordered. "*closes eyes but rage builds from hearing me and rouge's moaning* I...SAID...STOP!" Perle hollered, making Venus bat her eye to Perle, her hydrokinesis crank into high gear and she controls Venus' gooeyness, shrinking her into her hands. "What's...! This..!?" Venus questioned, all of her being getting sucked and balled into the palm of Perle's hands as she tries her best to hold onto the floor. Perle then suddenly falls on the ground, bent over and letting Venus go. "(Shit! She was getting it too)" I thought. "*catches breath* If..Only..I could..Kee- Gah!" Perle said before getting suddenly penetrated by a stray tentacle to the asshole, starting to get fucked by it while fatigued "Hehe, nice try little girl. You gave me a scare there. Looks like you don't like the sight of your boyfriend go to town on your mom..Ok then. Let me compensate" Venus deviously said, none of us liking what she had in mind. Venus then hung Perle from the ceiling with a dangling pink glob also suspended from said ceiling, preceding to make her grow a full-blown cock. "*stares at throbbing penis* W-what the hell?! I can't have an actual dick!" Perle complained, "You can with me" Venus replied, "Please..Im begging you, don't make her fuck me now e.0" I pleaded, "Well, you're next" Venus said with a smile, continuing to dangle Cream on her swollen dick, then putting her Chao on mine, "(Dammit! I should've fuckin' guessed she could do that after giving this Chao a sex change, as well as some tits!) *hips uncontrollably thrust into the Chao's small but widening pussy* Y-you sick bitch!" I complained, starting to unwillingly fuck the Chao as Perle does the same to Cream, making her cry from her first unfortunate anal penetration, "When I said I wanted a fuckfest, I wasn't joking around" Venus said while smiling at me. "Fuck! Fuck! I-Im sorry, Cream!" Perle said while fucking Cream's ass, only responding with more crying as she was almost going to cum into her. "(Goodness! Cmon Shadow! Where on Earth are you?!...Wait..Hmm? Heh. About time) Enjoy your small victory while you can. This party's gonna be cut short in a second" Rouge said while her already-big tits were growing, "What do you mean by-" Venus said before being cut off by Shadow's Chaos Spear blowing up the tub, blowing everyone into the bedroom. "*lands in front of everyone* What a shameful display" Shadow apathetically said , seeing everyone either naked or their privates exposed with a dazed Venus. "*Covers tits and gets a grip of Venus with hydrokinesis, making all her blobs converge into her* HAAAAAAH...!" Perle uproars, starting to freeze Venus to her surprise, "Do that move again!" Perle ordered Shadow, "*charges Chaos energy into hand* Chaos..! Spear!" Shadow called, throwing a big bolt of Chaos energy at the frozen Venus, blowing her icy pieces through the wall and ceiling. Everyone could then finally take a breather.

"Phew..That was really close guys..I almost literally got fucked" I said, zipping my pants, and everyone reverting back to normal, "*sees penis shrink down, turning into a clit*...Yeah..Almost" Perle said, quite disturbed. "*sees tits shrink slightly, but only to an F-cup size instead of DDs, still pushing to an FF size* Well at least I kept the best parts" Rouge said almost jokingly, shortly playing with them. Cream didn't seem all that reverted herself, looking like she's 16 instead of mid 20s earlier. "If I didn't come here, this place would've been a mess for days on end. Everyone here should count their blessings" Shadow said, making us feel down. "But Shadow, what took you so long? My intercom was the only thing that was unaffected" Rouge asked, adjusting her panties and skirt, "I just so happened to check in on the Freedom Fighters. They said that they've had a similar run-in with our pink friend. They also told me that they had to postpone their attack with this recent invasive encounter..*looks at Cream* and that your mother at the center of it" Shadow informed, making Cream shudder. I hug and pet her..She went through alot as it is.."So Venus is at the Freedom Fighters' place? Great..You can't do anything about it?" I asked, "They didn't trust me with where it was" Shadow replied, rolling his eyes, "At any rate. Keep your eyes peeled for the other Elites. I've really only taken down one of the five, and they're still out there. I suggest everyone lays low. I'll deal with any that come my way" Shadow added before taking his leave.

Damn...He's fuckin' cool. "It sounds like the Freedom Fighters handled themselves well and no one got...screwed" I pointed out, "Their attacks seem to be randomized now, so we'll have to take action ourselves. *looks outside the hole where Venus was thrown through, seeing the sunset* Tomorrow" Rouge suggests, "Mom, if we're gonna stand a chance against her..I'll have to be able to master my powers next time" Perle said, "Hmm..(I can do some real damage myself if I had my hands on this thing called 'Tempest') Alright, how's this? You do the oversea traveling for us when getting these government-issued equipments, but until you can, we aren't going anywhere. Besides these old wings need a rest" Rouge proposed, "...*sighs* Alright mom! It's a deal" Perle said, taking up the offer. "Good. Cream will be in my care from now on. *takes cream's hand and looks at the damages that Shadow caused*...and I'll need a repairman while Im at it" Rouge said, going to Cream and holding her close, then sees me and Perle off to her room. I held Perle's hand as we descended down the steps. The two of us went into her room. I see that Perle's hair has lost it's swirl that I gave to her from earlier in the day. "*watches her lay in the bed* Perle..Im sorry that.." I began, "Leave me alone..I don't wanna talk about it.." she said passive-aggressively, making me feel worse about our crazy evening, "and you're not getting any tonight..Not after what happened..." she said very lowly.. "Perle..Didnt you say that you could control the flood itself some time ago?...Then what happened back there?" I asked, "*gives a long sigh* I don't know..I just...It was different that time..So much easier for some reason..I guess I can't control water-based lifeforms or something.." she replied, "Let's..Let's try finding a lake for you to practice on..We have to start somewhere for you..." I try to plot to her, but Perle felt so defeated and ended up sleeping, not replying. It went without saying how hurtful..Awkward..Weird..What happened was alot of things, but nothing good was a part of those things. I, for the most part, saw all that happened, and..It makes me wanna stay with Perle that much more. The best thing I can do is just keep going being there for her, especially now.. Though at the same time..It makes me feel even worse about the secret I've been keeping from her..Not only do I feel like she'll take my head off if I tell her but..I felt so close to telling her about it earlier, but now I feel much further from telling her and maybe even to where she'd forgive me..For now..All I can do is just hope for the better, and keep my head on straight. There's so much to plan for..I held Perle close to me, and had a well-deserved early slumber. We'll definitely need it for tomorrow.

I will deliver on more lewdness in the next chapter, so look forward!


	5. Chapter 5: I Was Always Here

Long time no see, guys! Sorry I've been out for so long it seems, I've been getting tired pretty often during the days lately and weather's been kicking my ass too. But good ol' YNS is here with another chapter of the Rouge fanfic, which as of now, is doing surprisingly better on Wattpad than FanFiction (Wattpad's total sitting at over 3440 views with 15 votes, opposed to 3000 on here). This one came out to be lengthier than i thought, so i'll try to be short here. There's a bit of a surprise at the end, so heads up for that. I do have plans for doing a Krystal and Carrot fanfic (been having most ideas for the Carrot one lately), as well as a Miu fanfic (from Danganronpa V3), but all that is gonna be much later.

I forgot to re-preface this, but let me make this clear, I only do fanfics, **no roleplays** , so for those requesting it thru PMs, got bad news for ya. I am gonna work on finishing the Tsuyu fanfic right after this, so dont worry, next chapter of it is coming out this week. Anyways

Enjoy -u-

Chapter 5: "I Was Always Here" -

—

In the midst of my slumber, I felt a familiar mist, but this time the wetness was greater than previous. An eye opened, seeing it was just 4am, so I wanted to keep sleeping. I soon felt wetter than a wet dream, most of my clothes were starting to get soaked. Even if so, instead of a shitty damped smell, it smelled fresh, almost lavender-ish. "Hey..If you wanna sleep with mom..Go ahead" Perly said, "Nah babe, I'll stay here" I replied, and she went back to sleep. I wrapped my arms around her for the rest of the time, which was three more hours. Once we woke up, I yawned, feeling an odd refreshing as I stepped out of bed, only to see my clothes getting all soggy. "Hey hon- Wait..Aw dammit! My clothes are all drenched and shit now!" I complained, "Sorry..My passive waters dont get this bad" Perle said a bit lowly, "What am I gonna do now?...*sighs*...I guess this" I said, starting to take all of my clothes. My eyes turn to a blushing Perle, looking away with a somewhat angered face, "Dont act like this is the first time you've seen me nude...Oh wait.." I then corrected myself, "I-it's not just that..Would you wanna do it with someone that..Got boned...By an aged little girl?" she asked with a nervous and uncertained face, "Well..To me, the situation is a bit too out-there to be worried about. It's more about how you feel about...that" I replied. Perle couldn't form a response for it. "If it makes you feel any better..Think of it like this: At least we have each other, and you dont belong to her. Im residual for you" I try to reassure, "But...you..Were also force-fucking mom.." she then brought up, "...I know..Im really sorry you had to see that. Guess you dont wanna do it with me, huh?" I asked, "*still blushing, seeing my morning wood* I...I dunno" she replied, trying to look away. I see the alarm clock say SAT for Saturday, so she shouldnt have school today. "Well, I'll let Rouge know that I need her to take my clothes to the washer" I said to her before getting up.

Before I could place my hand on the knob, I felt my own knob getting grabbed from behind then the shaft getting stroked downwards. "H-hey, what's the big ide-" I was about to say but was interrupted by a "Shhhh" from her, as she milked my cock quickly, not afraid at all at letting my nuts bouncing on her wrists. Her tongue goes up my neck, then my cheek, making me turn face, then the tongue goes into my mouth before we made out there. My pre-cum was dripping down her hands in seconds, "*unlocks mouths* You can't resist my sexy ass, can't ya? You're really hard, hehe, damn" she said to me, anticipating me to cum on her door. Even when she's horny, she doesn't do half of this, could she still be affected by Venus?...Fuck it, aint turning down good sex. My ears then heard some squishy noises on the other side...of the door? "(Cmon you two, get to the good part. I want my turn too)" Rouge thought to herself while fingering herself, leaning herself on the door. When my eyes drift back to Perle, I look down, I saw that she faced the other way, was squatted down on her toes with her legs open, and was putting her mouth on my cock. Whoa! Damn Perly, the hell type of porn you've been watching?! "Cum all over me, you anthro fucker!" she shouted before re-entering my cock into her mouth, "Mmm! I-If that's what you want, sure oqe" I reply, starting to moan, and she vibrates her mouth, making me look up while biting my lips. I put one hang on her head, then began to thrust into her mouth, some of my cock going down her throat, "(Yes! Yes! Fuck my mouth! Fuck it, you big-cocked stud!)" she thought, starting to drool, her hands on my lower back, prepare for my built-up semen-spewing. "(Hmmmhmm, really dirty talk she's doing there..So dirty that Im going fast..!)" Rouge thought, biting her lips, enjoying the coughing, gagging, and me moaning on the other side. "I-Im gonna cum, Perly! Oh fuck!" I moaned out, my breathes sounding more exhausted at this point. She takes my dick out of her mouth, "Cum on your fox-girlfriend! Now, motherfucker!" Perle demanded in heat, now keeping her mouth open. My vision blurred, I then came all over her face, seeming that mayo was dripping down her eye lips and mouth, "*licks the cum off of face* So. Damn. Good!" she shouts, looking upwards in pleasure before swallowing, "Ooooh~..*opens eyes* Hmmhmm, I bet it is" said Rouge as the door opened slowly some more, surprising us and we see my cum dripping down her stomach to her pussy. "M-mom?! W-what the hell?!" said Perle, coming off of her horny high, "Uh oh, looks like some of that white goodness got on my robe. Better take my clothes off too" Rouge said seductively, undoing the robe, releasing her mega-bat-tits in their glory, resurrecting my flaccid penis as it pokes Perle's cum-stained face to her surprise. "*grabs my cock* I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GETTING ALREADY AGAIN WHEN YOU SEE MOM NAKED!" Perle shouted in anger with a flustered face. The sight made my heart beat faster in fright, making me harder, "*grabs tighter* STOP FUCKING LOOKING AT HER!" she shouted some more, "I-Im looking at you now! I didnt know I'd get a fear-boner!" I try to explain myself. "If it worries you so much, show him your tits and see if he gets harder" Rouge said with a giggle, "*wipes face with t-shirt* Ok then..*backs away closer to bed, takes t-shirt and bra off, and flails tits around* Now get harder for me!" she ordered, seeing my dick only throb a few times, "HARDER!" she ordered some more, scaring me with widened eyes, "*giggles* If you're having this much of a hard time, let's have a little contest. Whoever can make him cum the most from tit-jobbing has the best boobs" Rouge proposes, making me sweat alot upon hearing, "You're on! I'll show you that he doesn't want tits that sag like your's, old bat!" said Perle angrily, "Old...Bat..!" Rouge uproared, who was gonna walk up to Perle, but we all heard my stomach growling. "But first, we need to make sure our boy-toy is well-feed before we play with him" Rouge said, "*puts shirt back on* I guess s-so. It'd suck to any kind of fucking on an empty stomach" Perle said, but as she walked to the door, she then sees Rouge bending over to get her robe and purposefully shakes it in my direction, "Hey stop that, mom!" shouted Perle then she slapped her orange ass, making Rouge's back straighten, "Oh! O.O" she reacted. Rouge then sees my eyes widen with a smile, "..You like spanking mommy?" Rouge taunts, bending her ass to Perle, making the fox Mobian look away and walk out to the kitchen without a word, making Rouge chuckle. She less playfully picked my clothes up, "Im gonna cook us some food. You just stay here, and wait here til I dry your clothes" Rouge ordered before stepping out of the room, placing my phone on a desk near the door, then shutting the door. I sat there in Perle's bed, unsure about what to do with myself during my wait. Let's see..My eyes drift over to Perle's diary. It was the only I could do to pass the time; Kinda promised her that I wouldn't look into it...I took a deep breath, walked over to the desk with the diary, casting my hang over the closed book. I took the chance, then opened the diary and...When I did, I saw that the first 20 pages were blank? Odd...After that, I saw a few entries, more about daily life shit, about guys she's beaten up to her awkward moments in the school restroom, and learning how to cook. One that was interesting was how she kept track of her uses of powers..and listed them in a span of 3 years..? Didnt Bat-tits say she only had her for a year? ...Im also seeing several people she hospitalized..Perly, what the.. "This reads 'I have to know where my dad is. There aren't that many white-furred Mobians in my area. Searching on my own won't help me-' yadayadayada, anything else? Dont see why she'd be so embarrassed to show anyone..Huh? A student disappearing?" I whispered to myself. Didnt get that much further before Rouge came back with my now dried clothes, seeing me with the opened diary. "Your dryer's that good huh?" I asked, "It's only been 27 minutes. Your nose was really in that diary, huh? Well.. After reading all of it, I'd understand" said Rouge with a devious smile, surprising me. "So you got a few leads on her dad?" I asked, "Hmm..Let's say several. In fact, I know how it is. You won't like the answer" she said, shocking me even more, "..Then who? It may help if you told her" I asked, "I won't say but..A part of the answer is that he died..Assumably" she replied, "You saying you've seen him?" I asked, "Maybe I did, maybe I didnt" she unanswered, "...Does it have to do with your Government involvement?" I asked some more, "(He's really trying here) Weeeeeeell, one thing I didnt say is that..I was put in charge of taking care of the girl for as long as possible, due to her role with the massive flood of Station Square. That is all I can tell you" Rouge replied. The flood..Could there be a connection there? Still not sure about how something like that was caused.."Food's ready, so here's your clothes" Rouge then said before tossing my clothes at me and exiting. After dressing, I headed to the kitchen.

When we all met at the table, the atmosphere was good, trying to forget the pink attack yesterday. "Sooo? Did you two have an 'exciting' night last night?" Rouge somewhat lewdly asked, freezing us for a second. Just had to ask that, huh? "Gee I dont know, was it exciting when you were getting attacked along with us?" I asked her, "Hmmhmmm maybe" Rouge replied playfully, making Perle roll her eyes, "Anyways, what's the plan you two?" she then asked, "Im gonna work on Perle's powers with her after our little..Contest when we're done eating" I answer, "Dont you mean 'Big' contest?" Rouge asked jokingly, "*sighs* Yeah yeah. What's next? Having a 'Who has the bigger ass' contest?" I asked, "Ooooo, that's a fun idea for tomorrow" Rouge said with a slight excitement, making Perle angrily stare at me. S-sorry babe.."Well if we can today, let's get those Government-issued equips or what ev they're called" Suggested Perle, which Rouge nodded a Yes to. As we were finishing our breakfast of sausages and pancakes, Rouge sucked on her links slowly while eying me with lusty smile, resurrecting my boner as I tried looking away shyly. "Ahem" I heard from Perle when she caught on to her sexual antics. "*giggles* Im making sure he gets 'warmed up' since we're finishing up here" Rouge said, making Perle roll her eyes, "Hey Im trying to help you out, lil' girl" she then taunts, Perle reacting by taking a deep breath, still looking angrily. "At least I made him cum earlier, so I should be ahead" Perle with some confidence while calming down, "Dont be sneaky now. Your mouth doesn't count, but even if it did, I'll still win" Rouge replied with sly stare, "(We'll see about that...'Mom')" Perle thought with displeasure towards the pseudo-milf. "*finishes eating* Alright big boy. Let's hope your meaty dong can handle my bigger tits" Rouge said while jiggling her boobs with her hands, then heard Perly growl, "Oh and I guess the kid's not-as-big boobs too" she then added, flustering Perly even more and she drags me to her room.

Once me and her get inside her room, Perly tosses my ass to the bed. She precedes to aggressively grab my dick and balls while tossing her t-shirt off. "*steps in with us* Now now, I call dibs since I thought of this idea here" said Rouge, "...20 minutes!" she replied while stepping away from me, "I would say 10 is plenty, but Im trying to learn from a...Past experience" Rouge said back before walking up to me, looking a bit more excited by the second, with excitement of my own growing in my pants as I open them.. Aw damn, they're gonna use every trick in the fuckin' book to get me to cum, huh? I dunno how much dirty talk I can take from them for like 40 minutes. This is gonna drive me nuts [No Pun Intended (?)]. When Rouge got an inch from me..or rather, my dong, it got fully erect and began to throb when she popped out her huge jugs, while I unzipped myself, "Ouch!" I yelped when a bit of my zipper pinched underneath my shaft, making Rouge and Perle roll their eyes. After I took off my undies, Rouge slapped her orange, monster tits on my pelvis, making my eyes widen as a part of them curled up on my stomach, which I hurriedly took my shirt off for. "Be careful now, boy. Dont want you to hurt yourself again" Rouge said teasingly while slowly ejaculating me with her large bat-tits, "*moans* You were..a little anxious too, but now you've calmed down a bit..Dont act as if pleasing a young man doesn't get you off" I tried to say in a cool manner with a smirk, "Less talking, more cumming please" she replied while smirking back at me, giving me a sudden acceleration of her titjobbing, making me look up to the ceiling while biting my lips (trust me, it was really fuckin' good). "(I cant believe they're having small-talk while she's working him)" Perle thought, unable to resist her jealousy and anxiousness. Five minutes Rouge's impressive tit-ejaculation pass, "Im surprised you're lasting so long. Making sure you're giving the edge to your girlfrie- *hears me moan suddenly, then my cum spews upwards out of cleavage, landing all over face and tits* Oh. Nevermind then. *feels the steamy sensation on my cum* Mmmmmm, there's something about Human cum that gets me going, hehe. *sees me fall back on the bed* Ready for Round 2?" Rouge asked, licking the cum off her face, "Moooom! Dont like my boyfriend's cum off of your face! That's my job, so just wipe it off!" Perle shouts, "*giggles* If you insist" said Rouge, wiping off the rest of my cum off of her face with her gloves, taking them off afterwards. Rouge gave me one minute to catch my breath, massaging up and down my body with her gloveless hands, which felt even nicer. "Ready now?" Rouge asked, "*sits up* Y-yeah, go on" I replied, then she redid her ejaculation on my half-chubbed dong, which stiffened up when Rouge clapped my dick between her tits, looking at me with a lustful smile and a blush. "Oh baby" I blurted out, then got scared when Perle gave me a triggered face, "I-I mean 'Oh...Man' " I try to correct awkwardly, stiffening my boner even more to Rouge's amusement (cuz fear-boners are a thing now), "Make it quick, Mom! You have like 10 minutes left!" Perle reminds, "HmmHmm, you'll have your turn (but good luck eue)" Rouge replied. Rouge's tits are now somewhat lubricated from my cum earlier, jacking off my cock faster than before, but was surprisingly getting stagnating results for six more minutes. Her ejaculation was now under some pacing at this point. "(Yeeesh, can you just cum already? I shouldn't get a workout from sexually satisfying you with my bodacious cans) Oh sweetie~, dont you love my large, heavy jugs on you like this?" Rouge asked while looking back at Perle with narrowing eyes, "Y-yes I do..Very much" I replied while drooling and looking down at her, "*gives me the same look, drools oozes down my tip* Then why dont you come for a gorgeous bat for me?" Rouge asked with a pleading yet very lewd face, kissing my tip with her red lips, "Oh man I..I think Im cumming again, Rouge! eqo" I warned before cumming all over her again, this time she closes her eyes as the white strands get on her eyelids and into her opened mouth. "*swallows* Mmmmmmm..You're cum's just so delicious..You should feel lucky" Rouge comments with a hint of pleasure in her voice, making my heart fast as she spoke, "Ok ok, time's up, Mom! It's my damn turn!" Perle shouts, "Alright then, *stands up, wipes cum off* but since you're so behind, you can do whatever you have to do so you can get your boyfriend to climax, but mainly with your breasts" Rouge reminds. Perle walks up to me and Rouge pats her ass, making her look back with a frustrated look as I put on an unseen gleeful smiles. Perle walks up to me with an angered face, intimidating me, "*kicks me in crotch* Get that dick up already!" she loudly demanded, "Ow ow! *rubs my pelvis* I can't if you're trying to hurt me! I aint into that" I respond as Rouge stared in awe for a moment. "*looks back her and sighs* Here. *takes out big tits and jiggles them up and down with both hands* Get that stupid dick up already" Perle said, having a hint of frustration in her voice. Seeing my cock rising slightly after a minute of teasing, Perle massages my crotch to assure an erection, and thinks about sucking on while blushing, her eyes focused on the cock then looks back at Rouge nervously. "Just pretend Im not here. Fiddle with your boyfriend to your heart's content" Rouge said, however Perle was still hesitant, "If he's still having trouble down there, I can always give a bit of dirty talk. That won't be cheating, right?" Rouge added while smirking pervertedly, "(If only I was looking at this retrospectively, cuz being in this is almost torturous )" I thought. "*starts giving me a rather aggressive titjob* You better fuckin' love this! Say you fuckin' love this!" Perle ordered in frustration, making the bed rock forcibly, "I-I love this.." I said while looking away lowly with frightened moans, "I said 'Say that you fuckin' love this!', anthro titfucker!" she ordered again, "I f-fuckin' love this! q" I forced out, getting harder and stiffer as she went faster on me, desperately getting me to cum, "Rrrawr, you go lil' girl" Rouge encouraged, "S-stop, mom! I can make my boyfriend cum on my own, ok?!" she hurriedly replied. Perle continued slamming her white, round, fat titties on me, both still ensnaring around my cock during ejaculation for 9 minutes, both of us starting to bite our lips. The foxy girlfriend soon felt my dick finally surging and pulsating with cum as if a chick was hatching from an egg, "Cmon dammit, just nut on my big tits already!" she ordered anxiously with eyes batted to me, "I-Im almost there...haaaah oqe" I moaned out, "Almost?! For the love of- *starts deepthroating me aggressively* GUL! GAUL! GUL!" Perle gags, taking a breath after a few more throatings, then goes back to the erotic gagging, soon starting to moan enjoyably. "(Fucking God, his cock feels so good in my mouth! I really miss this shit, Mmmmm!)" Perle thought then took her mouth out again, her slobber flinging all over my stomach before resuming to her titjobbing, "Do it! Give me some of that hot, manly, human cum!" she urged, "Aaaaaah~!" I moaned out loud, and I finally began cumming on Perle, my white goo shooting at her eye as she slowed down on me, breathing slowly while enjoying the love juices on her. I caught my breath with her, sharing a somewhat tender moment as we gazed into each other's eyes. "No time for that, 8 minutes left" Rouge reminds, making us both jump up in surprise. "Get on your back!" Perle urged, "O-ok the-" I said before she suddenly knocks me back with her ass, then plants it on my face, already sucking on my flaccid penis, cum and all. It re-erects after two minutes of her sucking my penis, and I start licking her wet cunt after catching my breath. "(Fuck, he's only half-hard! Im not gonna get him to cum again at this rate)" Perle thought while jerking me off, then sees Rouge's big tits smushed up against her's, "M-mom? D-dont titfuck my boyfriend with me! The fuck?!" Perle then reacts. Perle lowers her ass while looking back to see my face, which I had a big smile on, "(Should've fuckin' figured)" she thought to herself as my cock gets to maximum stiff in seconds, hearing Rouge moan while aiding in the double titjob, with Perle looking away with a somewhat blushing and moaning face. My cock was ready to burst after four minutes of the best paizuri ever, "One minute left now. You can do, big boy~~" Rouge coaxes, then starts kissing and licking my dick from the base to the tip, not caring about licking Perle's cleavage in the process. It took Perle a moment, but she too took part in the shaft-licking, "D-damn, you two.." I moaned out before some cum spew out of the middle of the two pairs of lovely, plump, anthro tits, and I put my hands behind my head while stretching my arms out like wings with a resounding moan that filled the room. The nut that great...If only I didnt fall unconscious in the process. "Mmmmmm..*licks cum off of tits, then gets off of me* That felt so damn good..You doing..huh? *looks behind and sees that Im pretty much KO'd* Well shit, he's out cold" Perle said, "I guess you can say we were..A Knockout" Rouge joked with giggle, "Not now, mom...and we're not doing that again" Perle said plainly.

For the next I dunno..Two hours, I finally wake up from my unconsciousness, in Perle's bed with her. "*scratches head* Da hell happened? I was getting the rub-down of the century then everything faded out" I try to recollect, "You...Came a fourth time when me and...Mom..yknow..Satisfied you" Perle answered, looking away shamefully, "Daaaaamn, no wonder then. Guess you can you two were quite a knoc-" I said but got silenced by Perle's finger, "She made that joke too...e e" said Perle, "Dammit" I reacted. "Now let's stop fuckin' around [literally] and help me with practicing" Perle urged, and stands up. When I stood up, I had a sudden pain under my penis, quickly grabbing it. "Yall just had to have a competition out of the blue, eh?" I complained, "Stop being a pussy and come out with me" Perle said in slight anger, grabbing my arm and made us head outside, making me...Not wanna be...A pussy. Crotch still in hand, we both head to a nearby park, this one having a rather large lake. Pheeewie though. Day sure does feel different after a big ol' nut. "Dont just stand there and play with yourself. Watch me over me and come up with new moves with me" Perle said, "Oh right. See how much water you can lift from the lake" I try to advise. Perle tries to raise the water from a distance, but no results, puzzling me. She then plants her hands into the water, focusing with her eyes closed. I chillax by sitting on the ground, watching her do her thing. My eyes drift to the azure skies, thinking about how to spend the rest of the day, but my thought process was interrupted with a sudden water-whip to the arm, "sss, hey watch it! *sees her controlling multiple water tendrils from out of the water* Oh, look at you" I comment. Perle soon merged all the tendrils to make a 30ft super tendril, "Really creative" I sarcastically comment, "Picoter (Prickle)" she said, giving the mega-tendril many spikes, amazing and scaring some bystanders, "Uh n-not bad" I said, trying not to get on her bad side. The big thing grew to 200ft, causing Perle to sweat, still trying her best to focus. "Hmm let's see..Can you make a water clone yet?" I asked, "*lowers tendril to 10ft* I..Can try" she replied, turning the tendril into a watery clone of herself with ease, "Now without the lake" I later said, seeing her let go of the clone, take her hands out of the lake then tries to make a water clone naturally, but the clone was not sustainable for five seconds. "Didnt have some fancy name for that?" I slightly teased, "Hmm..Duplicateur Tour (Duplicate Trick). Sounds nice enough?" She answered, "Huh. Yeah that'll work. What abooooout..A way to find someone?" I then asked, "I'd need something other than just water for that" she replied with a pout, "Well try to make more water clones" I suggest and she does as followed. It took her several attempts but she was able to make three water clones, and manipulate them freely, "Sweet! What about water claws?" I asked, then she made not only her hands into big claws but for her clones as well, "Even better! You're doing great, Perly!" I gratified, "*blushes* I-I..Really am, huh? Now the lake" Perle said, letting go of the duplicates turning back to the pond, sticking her hands into the water while on her knees. A minute passes, no results at first but she was able to make a 30x30in water sphere, "Whoooa, look at that!" I said, patting her back, which she didnt react to. Seems like she's that focused on controlling the lake. Perle was soon able to add to the water sphere with streams going into it, however it made her collapse, the blue ball giving out as well. "Perly! *puts her over my shoulder* Good job, but dont overdo it, k?" I said, "Yeah yeah..I can keep going. Just nothing like that for a while, or the shit'll give me migraines" she said with a wince. Just one more thing I wanna try...I looked around a bit, finding a lost frisbee near my foot. Kneeling, I picked it up then threw in the water, "Can you make that move?" I asked, "Umm..I'll try" replied Perle, casting her hand and making the submerged frisbee move all around inside the lake. "That's kinda cool. How's it feeling though?" I asked, "Easy as hell. Now it's your turn" she replied a bit jokingly, "Alright chill. Maybe when we're at a pool" I respond, "Or to go to these bases" she suggests, making me think. We should be able jet through the seas, but we need helmets or something since the oceans are like, miles long and shit. I aint talking about wearing those fish tanks, and i dont wanna dress as some astronaut.

"Let's see if we can find a scientist or something, cuz we need need air unlike that frisbee."

"We should talk to Tails then."

"Who?"

"Sonic's lil boyfriend."

"Whoa, didnt think he'd swing like that."

"No, dumbass! I mean he's his best friend."

"And he's a scientist?"

"More of a inventor, from what mom told me about him. He's about 10 or so."

"Well damn. Wish I was half as smart as him. Why's he just called that thought? Really inventive name."

"He somehow has two tails and can fly by spinning them like a helicopter."

"Uhhh.."

"Dont ask."

"Well that shit aside, wonder what those Freedom guys are up to" I comment as we started heading back home.

Back at the Freedom Fighter base, Sonic steps in on the gang. "Good timing, Sonic. I just got done with Bunnie" said Tails, and Bunnie gets off of the table readily, "I feel good as new, lil' buddy!" Bunnie exclaimed, feeling on her stronger, refined legs and arms. Tails gives her the cowgirl hat too. "This mean we can get Eggman off of his high-horse?" Sonic asked, "Yeah. We'll have to come back to Vanilla. My vitality systems say that she's actually perfectly fine, it's just...yknow" Tails said lowly, "Yea..I heard all 'bout it" she also said lowly. "I'll let Sal know and see if she's ready too. Go ahead n' get our flight ready too" Sonic said with a thumbs up, "Right" Tails replied, making his way to the planes. Shadow warps inside, surprising everyone for a moment, "Whatever you guys have planned here, keep a lookout for Eggman's five elites that he hired" he said to them, "What about 'em?" asked Sonic, "One of them made me go the extra mile to take him down. The rest are just as strong, but seem to be on the passive side of things" Shadow informed, "Imma take care of 'em if I run into one. I got much stronga' now, just watch" reassured Bunnie, "If we need help, here" Tails said, tossing him his intercom. Shadow nods and warps away.

On the way back, our place is now in sight, across the street. "Just to ask, did Rouge teach you how to do them kicks? She seems to really be a pro at attack with them" I questioned, "Not..Really? It's been a while since she taught me how to do those" Perle answered, "Shit I should learn those too. Dont wanna be completely helpless" I said. Setting foot at the house, I knocked and Rouge opened, "The love birds finally got home, eh?" said Rouge welcomingly, making Perly blush more than me. "*steps in with her* Oh yeah, we still have Cream, right?" I asked, "Yes, but she has been a real downer today. She's still in my room if you wanna see her" Rouge answered, "Still a teen?" I asked, "Still a teen" she answered again. I got curious and went upstairs with Perle. I opened the door and saw Cream with lipstick, and notice that her tits got bigger than yesterday, making me close the door rather fast. Perle gave me that low-browed stare as I took a deep breath before I entered. I approached the older Cream, looking away shyly, making my heart slowly race, anticipating how nice her voice would sound. "I-I..want my mommy..Did you find out where she is?" Cream said lowly, lowering spirits in the process.. "*looks to Perly, but she sadly looked away* Nothing so far..Im sorry" I answered, which made Cream whimper with her chao, "B-but dont worry, we'll find her before ya know it. Perle's gonna be a major help really soon" I assured Cream, "*hics, wipes away tears* R-really..?" she asked, " 'Course, we'll get her back for you" I reassured, "*holds Cheese close* O-ok..When you find her..*raises head, looking at me* Bring me with you" she then said, which I gave a sincere nod to. Damn though..Looks like she's stuck at this age..And it looks like she didnt even get through pre-K and all this shit happened on her. Guess we'll have to homeschool Cream in the meantime? "Look Cream, Im..Really sorry for yesterday, to all of us" I tried to comfort to her, but Cream didnt react. "It looks like she needs some more time to herself, so let's leave her alone.." Perle whispers to me, and start to exit the door. Almost out of the door, Cream grabs my hand, "Can you..Keep me company?" Cream asked, "*looks to Perle* Ya mind?" I asked her, "...*sighs* If you have to..Well yknow what, stay here with her, cuz when you were out cold, Mom had a slight change in plans. She wants me to head out with her to get more equips and..She thinks it'll be too dangerous for you to out with us, since the elites are out and about.." Perly unveils to me, "You're just now telling me about this?" I questioned, "I was..Unsure about how to feel about it. Just stay here and figure out that equip we got you, ok?" Perle replied. As much as I wanna go with them, I have to agree..These Mobians are much stronger than me, and even more so for these guys Eggman hired. "...Alright..I'll take care of the ki-...I'll do some babysitting here too (..Still doesn't sound right)" I complied, "Right. We'll try to be back in two hours" Perle replied before exiting, and descending down the steps. I shut the door, sat down next to Cream, and she hugs me tenderly.

"Thank you for keeping me company..I needed someone to talk to."

"What's wrong? Is it about your mom?"

"A bit..More than that..."

"Like what exactly?

"M-my..feelings for you.."

"...Really?"

"Uh huh.."

"C-chao Chao {me too}.."

"(...Oh shit, that pink bitch shot up their horniness too! It doesn't help that her voice now makes my cock stand up. Should've known after seeing her with some lipstick! Seems that her chao still has that sex-change. How friggin' convenient)"

"I..Im not sure..You're human and Im.."

"Yeah..Makes it all the more awkward."

"*sees my boner trying to erect* Umm..."

"Before you ask, do you know where those fist equips are?"

"O-oh, kept them here. *goes under the bed*"

"*sees Cream's skirt slide over her back, revealing her rather plump ass through some white lingerie underwear. Tries to hide boner* Uuh umm..o/o;"

"*looks behind, blushes back*...*puts arms crossed under chin, arches ass upwards* Y-you like seeing my bottom?"

"Y-yea- I-I mean.. *tries looking away*W-where'd your old undies go?"

"They..They could not fit me anymore, so.. gave me some of her's..Do you want to..Touch it?"

"*gets harder*...(I..I feel like she wants it..For now..It's the best I can d-do for h-her) Weeeell, if ya dont mind, then.." I replied, sounding very hesitant. My feet seem to be gravitating to her surprisingly nice ass under her lifted dress, and Cream looks sensually at me, wanting to be taken. When plant my hands on her lightly colored cheeks, "OOOooooh~.." I heard from her, taking me aback initially, then I rubbed her cheeks..Then rubbed her the lingerie..Then my pants drop and my stiffened cock lands in between Cream's asscheeks as I kept rubbing, her lustful heat starting to emit to me as she relaxes her eyes. "Ooooh..So warm...and hard..I love feeling it there" Cream lewdly comments, "I..I do too" I also comment with a hot blush, not believing what's happening while looking away. A moment later, I felt a wet sensation on my tip occurring, and something squishing against my stomach. I look down, and discover the now female Cheese sucking my dick, with her big round tits in between said dong, making feel weirded out, but it felt too good to react significantly. "C-chesse..She wants some too..Get to me first" Cream politely ordered. My finger presses down on my tip, and it slides down Cream's moist asshole, "H-haaaah.." I heard whimpering from her, and I teased by poking her anally with said tip. Her chao starts to play with it's somewhat small entrance while watching, drooling on my cock as I teased Cream. As the ring of her hole quivered for me, I then entered into her rather quickly, my pelvis ramming into her with a satisfying bump, "H-HAOOOOH~!" Cream moaned out loud while wincing. The anus was kinda small for me, so I...May've gaped her. The chao slide to the back of Cream's head, still masturbating to the intercourse, "G-go slow..P-please?" she gently asked, wincing a bit more to the growth of my cock inside her anal depths. I hear her gasp frantically, making me a bit unsure about continuing for a moment, then I feel her hips moving on her own on me, to keep the sex going. W-whoa C-cream o/o. Feeling her urge, I got to pounding her light-carrot colored booty slowly (which was harder than it sounded). My hands soon massaged her asscheeks to make the experience soothing, "(Im tempted to do some dirty-talk but..Kinda cant..A part of this is torturous) Umm..C-cream..Can I go faster now?" I asked, "*opens eyes*..Mmm? *looks back at me* K-keep..Going...Ooooooh~" she ended up moaning. Damn, she's starting to enjoy this? My eye catches that it's 3:15pm..So it's been 14 minutes already? I gotta finish quick... Maybe she won't notice me going faster. As soon as I go faster inside her rectum, "H-HAAA! OUCH! HOOOHW!" she cried, making her chao jump in surprise, and I slowed down. Fuck me. We continued my slow penetration inside her for five more minutes. She's looking relaxed, so alright, take 2. I tried going faster again, "H-hugh..Oooooh.." she moaned more pleasurably, breathing more comfortably as well, even letting me get away with leaning forward on her. My hips pelt Cream's cheeks while her knees touched, making her ass seem bigger, then my hands grab in front of her soft thighs. "I-Im..Feeling something wet..Are you ok?" Cream asked, her head now resting on the ground, "I..Im gonna cum, Cream..There's quite a bit of it" I informed, "It's pretty w-warm..I-Im ready for more of it.." she says lowly with her gentle yet erotic voice, "If you say so.." I complied lowly, then accelerate inside of her as her chao enjoys the ride, her big bunny ears flop up and down, "AH! AH! AAH! H-AAAAH~!" she whimpered and moans ecstatically, both of our bodies feeling really hot. My cock then spews all inside Cream's hole, locking my hips to her to complete the release of my own "cream", making both of us give a huge exhale before I unplugged my genitals from her's, getting on my back. "Chao! Chaooo!" Cream moaned before cumming as well. soon catching her breaths with us while playing with her tits.

"(Pheeeew Cream..That was alot even for me. At least we got done in..*looks at clock* 25 minutes?! Dammit)" I thought to myself. Cream lowers her skirt and gets close to me, shyly looking away. "U-uh huh?" I asked, "*lifts skirt, showing big tits* Can..Can you play with these too?" she asked, "Sure, but..Only for a bit, Cream" I replied sincerely, still a bit tired. My lips press against her meaty tits, and she rested her eyes, ready for some more pleasuring. I took my time sucking on her tits, somewhat burying my face in them, licking the nipples and all..When I kinda shouldn't. Keeping in mind of the time, I stopped pleasuring Cream's udders. "I t-think that's..G-good enough, Cream" I said, both of us obviously still in heat, "Oh...Ok.." she said sadly. I grip my fists, trying my best not to feel like I have to make it up to her by STILL continuing. 'sides this is, like, the 4th time I came today. My balls feel like rocks now. Cream helps me get my clothes together and even dresses me. "Let's head to the back, honey-bunns" I said to her, grabbing the crystal-imbued gauntlets as she nods and follows me.

Our feet set were set outside in the backyard, staring at the clear skies for a moment. Upon wearing these gauntlets, they securely snapped to me, but thankfully were easy to take off. "Let's see..." I murmured, and Cream notices a tree near the corner with the fence, "Perfect" I then said with a slightly anxious smile on my face. I step to the tree, then wind up for a punch, and when I hit it, a big portion of the tree gets covered in spreading crystals. "Oooooo, so pretty" Cream comments, "I'll say...I need my arm back!" I said, pulling my arm away from the tree forcefully, yielding no results, then plant my foot on the tree for added leverage, barely inching away from the tree. Cheese assisted in pulling me away off of the tree, and got me off it with half of the strength compared to mine. "*sees the crystalized portion of the tree explode in front of me, blowing me and Cheese away* Whoa crap!" I react, shielding myself with my arm. The tree looked as if a big shark bit through the shit, in which, im surprised it's still standing. If this can tear up a tree like that, then...I punched the air, leaving a bunch of particles around the fist, then when retracted my arm, the cloud of specs grew to shards, then became one a big, spiky ball of crystal. The thing also blew up in my face, "How the hell am I gonna use?" I asked myself, "Can you grab it?" Cream asked, "Hmm..Let's try" I replied. I threw out another fist, retracted as usual, then quickly grabbed the crystalized air, and when I happened to crush it, shards shot forward between my fingers, pinning into the tree. Huuuuh..Has SOME use after all. "(Cant seem control how much I want out of one go..)" I thought, then threw out another punch, nothing happened, "(Or if this shit works at all)" I added to myself. "Hey, it's steaming a bit" Cream points out. Hey yeah, da hell? Does this shit have a limit now? Gimme a friggin' break! I then heard some creaking from behind me, "WATCH OUT! EEEEK!" Cream hollered, "Huh? What's- *looks behind, seeing the tree fall on us* OH WHAT THE HELL?!" I reacted, surprised as Cream and her chao, who she held in fear. Cheese might be strong, but she cant stop a falling tree, gotta think fast! Before I knew it, my fist drives through the bark of the falling tree, saving all three of us...Wait what? "...*opens eyes* D-did it fall? Were we- *gasps* Your things turned black" Cream pointed out when turning to me, making me look at them myself. There's no way the government would make this sort of tech, but I surmise this part looks like it was built in after some testing. The strength of this shot up by a ton, and had a mind of it's own for a moment.

"We are gone for a few, and you three were already in danger? Young-ins these days" Rouge said, descending above us with Perle. I couldn't help but have a bit of a smile on my face when I saw them. "You figured out how that thing works?" asked Perle, "Seems I can crystalize whatever I hit, but it has it's limits. *looks at Rouge* Wouldn't you know more about these things?" I then asked, "*sighs* Those dumb officials didnt tell me nuttin' about how they function. Not even allowed me to test them" Rouge answered, shaking her head. "*looks at her heels* You got some new boots? *then looks at Perle's one-piece suit* And you as well?" I asked, "Why yes, these are the 'Tempest Heels'. You'll see why they're called that, but it can get us out of a jam. Our little lady here has the 'Hydro Amp Apparel'. It does what you'd figure, but can take moisture off of anything" Rouge explained, "You couldn't do that before?" I asked, "I can control any body of water, but not moisture like that" Perly replied. Sounds situational, but..Could she go further with that? I have an idea for it, but I rather not be the test subject for it. "Oh and we got you another part of the equip that you have" Rouge said, showing me some boots of my own, claded in gold and red. I wear them for a second, did a kick, nothing happened. Damn, really? "We'll...Have to figure it out later. *takes them off* Oh and you should teach me some of those kicks, Bat-tits" I said, making Cream shut her ears, oops. "*giggles* With pleasure, but let's go inside" Rouge said, and we head inside her house.

Me and Perly sat next to each other on the sofa, as Rouge gets small shirt for Cheese. She even leaned up against me a bit shyly. It feels like she's missed. _"You like your Human toy, don't you?"_ said a sudden echoing, it was voice, a female one, and gave off an elusive yet malicious nature. You can tell she was smiling without even seeing her. It wasnt fun and had our heads spinning. "Cmon out! We're not doing this hide-n-seek bull crap!" I yelled, _"Heheheee, what if I wanna do this all day? I can't even find me"_ she replied from the unknown. Just where the hell is she? _"FYI, I was always here, in the shadows"_ she said then we hear a gun being loaded, unnerving all of us, "W-what're you doing here anyway? Are you hired by Eggman too?" Rouge asked, _"Not quite, but I am an affiliate of those Elites that you all are working so hard to fight off. He never said they can't hire a Hitman, now did he?"_ she said, sounding more whispery but was clearly sound to all of our ears, making everyone in the room sweat, _"Oh sorry, or should I say former Hitman?"_ she added. "Stop playin' and answer her first question too! Or does your memory hide from you as well?" I remind, then see a vase get shot and the bullet explodes it, shocking us, _"You need to start watching your mouth. Im not ordered to kill everyone here, so don't tempt me. Now that question..It's why I came here. My Elite that Im under said that he is in one of these locations"_ said the assassin, dropping a map from above, with ten locations circled. Taking a closer look...These are not only stores...but Banks too? _"If you get away with robbery in these places, he'll come out..If you picked the right one. Should be no problem for our 'Greatest Treasure Hunter', right?"_ said our well-hidden opposition, making me hesitant to say shit, _"Just to burn some cold feet, those Freedom Fighters are acting on their attack on Eggman pretty soon, and I am here to make sure you get to stealing, at least once a day"_ she further informs. MAN, they're really trying now! Cant have just a normal-ass day with these bastards out and about! "What an offer. I'll take you up on this little challenge of your's" Rouge gladly accepts, _"If you don't for some reason, I'll reveal what you are really doing for the government, in front of everyone. I was part of them too, and ho boy, do I know alot about you, batty-boobs...As well as the real reason why you have Perle"_ she said, making Rouge feel some shock, "The..Real reason?" Perle questioned, skeptically looking at Rouge. _"I am the least of everyone's concerns. Go do what you all want, but don't forget..Im always herrre~~~~"_ ominously said the woman. "...What's your name?" I asked, and no answer was given. Cream held on me as I asked a few more times, getting nowhere. My breathing became very uneased...Just...What the hell just happened...? My eyes drift to outside, and I see the Freedom Fighters flying off in a ship, with Sonic hanging from under it. "Fine then..We'll play your little game and beat you in it" Rouge said, "If you return empty-handed, let's say consequences will be...'Shotty' " informed our house-bound captive, "This bitch.." lowly said Perle before we went through the door...Oh crap! Cream's still with us! She looked the most sad compared to us, "She'll have stay somewhere to play. Cream doesn't have it in her to steal" I suggest, "We're not going to steal, dummy" Rouge replied, "B-but.." I tried to say, "We're helping the rag-tag team" Rouge then said, making me feel relieved, "Then we'll start robbin' these Stores and Banks" Rouge added. I turn back, only seeing some short hair with a tied bow seemingly phase into the roof..Da fuck...?

Some intense action and more planned for the next chapter, so y'all look forward!


	6. Chapt 6: Grand Omega & Taking over Venus

Good morrow everyone! We're coming back to a beloved fanfic that everyone's been dying for me to continue in (aside from the Tsu fanfic). I missed coming back to this one too, since it's been like what? A month or two since I put one of these out? What ev, at least this one isnt that long, compared to my usual 7k worded chapters. And yes, if you're seeing this one, the 4th chapter of the Renamon fanfic is out now, in conjunction to this. Speaking of that, I saw that it was best Renamon fanfic on Wattpad, yet I feel like I have so much more to cover in it, I feel proud of myself ^^. As usual, how's that data looking? Wow 6.5k views on Wattpad, and 5k on FanFiction? I really didnt foresee that (not that I have precog, or anything). Before I let yall go, I dont do shoutouts to channels *looks at that one reviewer*, so dont ask for that please, or for RP requests for that matter. Oh and one more thing. I'll start putting out a chapter for this and for a different fanfic to spice things up better. Totally not doing this "2 chapters, then I'll release" thing, cuz you know when I finished the Renamon one? 2 weeks ago. Took a bit longer cuz the person Im living with keeps using my computer. Anyways, dedicated readers, pervs, and weirdos of all ages

Enjoy eue

Chapter 6: Grand Omega and Venus Strikes Again -

—

Eggman sees the Freedom Fighters closing in on his estate from a window, starting to panic, "Curses! *calls the other Elites* What in the devil is happening?! I could've been sure I told you all to handle these fools!" he complained at one of them, "We have one group of them busy, thanks to our associate, but we had issues with locating the Freedom Fighters when Shadow got in the way" Avvy informed, "...We had an associate?" dumbfoundedly asked Eggman, "Minnavera..The Megabat...We hired her a week before your.. usurp to power" gruntly informed Ryde, "...That's not important now! *dodges Bunnie's blast inside the office* I need everyone here! ON THE DOUBLE!.. Except him. He can stay where he's stationed" Eggman ordered. Sonic slides into his room through the window, "Fun's over, Egghead! I rather that you stop what you're doing so you dont have to get beaten" said Sonic, "Oh ho, Sonic. Dont seem as if this is the first time we've met. *presses a button, missiles fire from the ceiling, and Sonic dodges them by jumping back* You know how underhanded I can be. You think I didnt prepare for this?" Eggman replied. Briefly puzzled, Sonic sees that more missiles were being fired at the ship, "Hey! My ride back home!" reacted Sonic, jumping back out the window and homing attacking said missiles, then dodges a laser in midair, turns around, and sees the now elevated estate, now having a multitude of bots around it. "Are you sure you wanna keep up your resistance?" asked Eggman, "*catches Sonic and puts him on the ship* What's some weak robots to us?" said Bunnie, who zips to the bots as they fired many lasers at her, but the shots were deflecting off of her metal body parts. Bunnie proceeds to blast shots out of her arm, which blew away most of the bots, "Nice work, Bunnie! My modifications were really effective, huh?" exclaimed Tails, seeing her now land on the roof. "*rips one of the bots' arms off with metal arm and it explodes* These bots aint nothin'! *activates watch com (built in her metal arm)* Try to close in on 'im!" Bunnie said, "Where ever those missiles are coming from, take care of them too" Sally ordered, and Bunnie nods, looking serious. Bunnie then tosses several other bots out of the way, but one of them shot an electric gun behind her, making her tumble. "(Darn! With the enhancements I gave her, she's more susceptible to alot of charges) BUNNIE!" Tails worrisomely reacted, "GGERRRR..!" Bunnie then grunted, turning around, grabbing the shooter's head and crushing it to make it explode in front of her, with her metal arm going limp afterwards as it dangled downwards as she barely stood on one knee. Determined, Bunnie crawled to the edge of the roof, seeing a few launches for the missiles, then the roof itself suddenly rose, making her aim harder but, aiming with her normal arm, she shoot a beam out of her metal arm, destroying a missile launcher. She was about to be happy to herself, but a bunch of spider webs clump up on her back, pinning her down. Looking back, Bunnie saw that it was none other than one of the hired Elites that've arrived, "*takes Bunnie's cowgirl hat* Nice hat you got there. You're a cute lil' rancher, aint ya? You can call me Avvy...Partner" Avarice taunts, "I never would wanna be your partner! Now gimme ma' hat back!" Bunnie tried to order, "Oh no...Tails she needs my help. Send me down!" Sally ordered, "It really wouldn't be a good idea.. And if we send Sonic or Shadow, Eggman may bring out even bigger guns" Tails suggests, "*sees Bunnie wrapped up in webbings then hung up in the air by a few aerial webs, then Avarice putting on a lewd smile as she makes the webs poke out and squeeze Bunnie's big boobs, scaring her* TAILS!" Sally ordered, "...If something happens, you know what I'll do" Tails said, giving Sally a rope to slide down with. "*Floats up to Bunnie with a net of aerial webs, seeing Bunnie struggle then shuts her mouth tight by wrapping it with more webs. Watches as Bunnie struggles to get out, but starts bleeding, making the webs turn red* Heheh, how do you like my sharpening webs? Oh how I love to see them struggle. I dont swing that way, but you really are a beaut. Dont struggle like that" said Avarice, faking an innocent tone while torturing Bunnie (what a jerkass). The Mobian arachnid dodges to the left to avoid getting stabbed by Sally's extension of her bracelet energy blade, "Oooooo, that's a nice lil' toy you have there" said the eight-armed foe, pretending to be amused, "Let her go! Or else!" Sally ordered, obviously not happy with what she's seeing, "And if I dont?" Avvy replied, Sally was about to swing at her, but Avvy makes her stop by wrapping a bunch of webs on her arm, tugging at her very forcefully. "*looks around, seeing more aerial webbings floating around* (H-how's this even possible? Does she really have this much control over them?) *sees Avarice point her finger at Bunnie, gasps* NO, Please! Wait!" Sally tried to order, but Avarice shoots through Bunnie's body with a hardened shot of her web, "HHHHHHHHGGGGN!" she tried to scream through the web wrappings, scaring everyone else. "*puts a web noose around Sally's rope* If anyone moves, I'll cut this rope and you all may lose your squirrel friend here. I'll let everyone off if you guys simply leav- *a cold, hardening sensation occurring from the leg up* Huh?! *looks down* Crystals?! But how?!" Avvy surprisingly said, "That'd be from me! *snaps off the crystals from my gauntlet*" I said with a serious stare, being held up in the air by Rouge. Dodging missiles while riding waves of water that have been made on the ground, with Cream in her arms, Perle races up the building to get closer to me, "Do something about those webs too!" she ordered me, "Join your ladyfriend down there, I can take it from here" Rouge said, looking composed with her smile while putting me down, "Will you now? Then how about this?!" Avarice said, using the net of webs to attack Rouge, but Rouge easily counters by blowing Avvy and her webs away with heavy gusts of wind after a multitude of kicks from a distance away. "*sees Sally and Bunnie being blown away as well* Oh no! They're getting carried away too!" Sonic worriedly said, "I got 'em!" said Perle, heavily concentrating for a moment, then two large water arms arise from the nearby shore with hands, catching Sally and Bunnie, bringing them to towards Perle. Avvy, on the other hand, is sent flying into a building and caves into the wall, on it's top floor. "Way to go, babe! *sees Perle glaring at me* Uhh, Perly! 'Course I meant you, heheheh ^^;;;" I said as innocently as I could, and she rolled her eyes.

"So...The cavalry has come to dethrone me, eh? Well, LOOKS LIKE I'LL HAVE TO DO THIS!" yelled Eggman, catching everyone's attention as he presses a button, making the whole establishment slide back, allowing a large, eggheaded, Gundam-esque orange bot arise out of the ground, "Behold! My Egg Conqueror! But that is not all! Look behind you!" proudly shouted Eggman,"Pfft. As if we're gonna fall for that trick, Eggh-" said Sonic, "No Sonic, actually look behind us!" Tails interrupts, "*sees Sonic turns around and stare in awe* My Egg Carrie MkII!" Eggman also shouted as the huge flying ship starts to shadow all over us. Like Damn! What are we gonna do? "I have a backup too. Eggman" Tails said, picking up a remote and pressing it, making their entire area shake, "Cmon out, Omega!" Tails added with a smile. Omega huh? If he's someone that can take out both of these things, Rouge left out a ton of details. I turned to Rouge and even she was surprised to see Omega...Especially like this. We all heard a massive rush of ocean opening up, further down the shore, and up came Omega, but Huge As Fuck, equipped with a giant, flickering beam broadsword, an even bigger arm cannon, massive spiked shoulder blades, and an even bigger chest cannon hole that we could see through...Then it walked towards us as we stared in astonishment..I may've pissed myself. "Grand Omega! Go!" Tails yelled to him, "DESTROY EGGMAN. DESTROY EGGMAN." said Grand Omega, swinging his massive beam sword through Egg Carrier MkII, making it explode into many pieces, "WORTHLESS CONSUMER MODELS." commented Grand Omega, "Alright, Tails!" Sonic cheered, "*bites and stretches nearby napkin* GRRRRR! G-get him, Egg Conqueror!" Eggman ordered, looking very stressed the fuck out. Egg Conqueror rushes at Grand Omega with a huge laser cannon (think 100ftx100ft) over it's head, then fired it's shots of lasers at Grand Omega, which only gave him minor scratches, then he turned on the thrusters on it's back to fly towards him, and activates his elbow blades, which made an explosion upon impact, that was 300ft in diameter, bigger than it's own body, on Grand Omega's chest. "A direct hit! This'll teach you for betraying me, Omega!...Huh?" reacted Eggman, seeing Grand Omega's hand come out of the smoke, tossing Egg Conqueror behind him, then he turned around, transforming his hand back into an arm cannon, "DIE. TRASH" simply said Grand Omega, shooting Egg Conqueror with a few large energy shots from the barrel, making a powerful explosion that blew back the shore behind it that flew away from the city...Like, . Shit. My jaw was at the floor after that. "*turns back to where Eggman is, eyes glowing red for an instant* EGGMAN. YOU ARE NEXT" said Grand Omega, soon followed by a cheer from those around him, "*runs out of the building, trips and begs Omega* N-no! Please Wait!" Eggman pled while on his knees, "TOO. LATE" Grand Omega replied, then rose his giant blade into the skies, making even larger, "Woooow, that's so fuckin' sick!...Wait we're in front of it, guys! We should scram too!" yelled Perle, and the rest of us get out of the way of Omega's attack, with me carrying Bunnie and Rouge carries Sally. "DESTROY. EGGMAN..!" Grand Omega roared, swinging the sword down to the ground, but when it did, the handle was the only thing that hit the ground. Fortunately for him, Grand Omega seems to have ran out of power, and Omega starts to shrink, then the real body of Omega falls to the ground. Feeling that he was close to being killed, Eggman also collapsed and fainted from shock, "Phew..Just as planned. A bit better than expected, even" said Tails in relief, "W-what happened there?" asked Sonic, "Omega only has a Chaos Emerald in him. It could only get him so far til he overheats" explained Tails, "Uhhh...Guess you want me to take him to jail?" asked Sonic, and Tails nods affirmatively before making the Freedom Fighter ship descend. With everyone else 100ft away from the government building of the President, we stopped covering our heads and look back, seeing that Eggman's been KO'd. "Well. Omega sure saved our asses there. Has he ever had that form before?" I asked, "N-no. Im really surprised that all this happened..But more importantly. *stands up, looks at the building that Avvy was flown through, and sees her swinging away to the right. Sighs and snaps fingers* Drat! We could've taken her in if we acted fast enough. Well we have other fish to fry" Rouge replied, "Can y'all give me a break though? Seeing all that amazing shit tuckered me out" I said, dangling my arms, then Rouge pats my head, jealousy followed up by Perle's petting, making her chuckle. "Shadow, come in. You there?" Tails tried to call out through an earpiece, "*warps in front of the door, turns on intercom earpiece* I just got here. G.U.N. told me about this whole giant robot fiasco" Shadow replied before entering the building to check on the President, meanwhile Sonic grabs Eggman and takes him to the police. Cream looks up after burying her face Perle's stomach the whole time, "Is the fighting over?" she asked, "*pets her head* Yep. It's over for now" I assured her, and she gives a warm smile. A minute afterwards, Shadow walks out of the building.

"Wait, Shadow right?"

"Yeah, an- What's a civilian doing with you, Rouge?"

"You know me, I like having some fun on the side, here and there, but this guy's a keeper."

"I heard about what's been going on with this fox girl you have here. G.U.N is keeping a close eye on her too, so if I hear any trouble with her, Im bringing her in."

"Yeah yeah. She can be a real brat at times, but I got it."

"*looks at my arm equipment* Hmm..Doesnt seem to be issued by G.U.N...I see you're making your own little team without me."

"Sorry that all seats are filled."

"...So what's the hold up?"

"(Rude much?) Sooooo I've been wondering..Could you teach me some of those Chaos moves? :D"

"...*sighs* Meet me at Angel Island tomorrow, then we'll talk. If you dont bring a Chaos Emerald, Im taking your ass back home."

"Ok ok, chill."

"*looks at Perle holding my hand* (I see how it is) Does she have a name?"

"P-Perle..."

"Perle.. I'll remember that" said Shadow before warping away...Yknow what. I walk over to Sally, who was getting done with cutting through the tough web with the sabers. "Sal, right?" I asked, "Uh huh?" she said, "Would you guys know where Vanilla is? Cream's mom?" I asked, "...Yes. We do.." Sally said heavy-heartedly, Cream hopefully look at her, "Like where'd she be?" I asked. Sally and Bunnie look away hesitantly. "At...Our base" said Sally, "Oh? Well let's get on over there!" I said joyously, "It's not as simple as getting her back.." Sally informed, "There's some pink goopy gal that's held her there for who knows lon'. We dont have any good idears on us for her" Bunnie added, "Oh...'her'. We've..Had a run-in with her too" I told them, surprising both of them...After having a moment to ourselves, they knew what I meant.. "You sure you wanna go get her yoursaelves?" Bunnie asked, "...I think we're ready. Perle had some good control over her, and you saw what she was doing against Eggman" I try to convince them. The two look at each other for a moment. "Land it, Tails" Sally ordered on a walk-talky. Once Tails lowered it to ground level, he stared into Sally's eyes and she simply nodded before the five of us got onto the aircraft.

The travel back to the base was silent, yet tense as we all stared outside the windows, the environments passing us by. They really are putting alot of faith in Perle's abilities to control Venus...And she fails again..It's my ass...No seriously, I think she's gonna dick me down or something. "We're here" Tails lowly said, we step out of the ride and Sally led us to where she is.. "When I was checking inventory...There she was..In nothing but pink webs..I could've been..." Sally said with a weighted heart, "*pats Perle's head* We're counting on you" I said to Perle, who didnt wanna look at me. We shortly approach the inventory vault. After we all took a deep breathe, "Open it up" Rouge said, more seriously than usual, and Sally did as much, then immediately, I get grabbed and yanked into the pink mess, with everyone looking shocked. "*gasps* L-let him go!" Perle shouted, casting her hands out, trying to control Venus, "Ooo! You've gotten quite strong with that liquid control, didnt you? Well you'll still have to do much better than this. Look at me, not even budging" Venus said, taunting her by proceeding to kiss my pelvis then closing the shutter, gesturing a goodbye. Cream sees Vanilla strung up by pink liquids, naked and drooling from the constant pleasuring, "M-mommy..What has she done to you...?" she said, trying not to cry. "*desperately runs to the shutter* YOU BITCH! YOU BETTER NOT CLOSE THA- *sees the shutter close completely, and bangs on the door* NO, OPEN UP! I SAID OPEN THE FUCK UP!" Perle tries to demand, then drops to her knees in tears. "You better think of a plan soon, or else Im gonna have a party with your boyfriend in her" said Venus from the other side, "SUCK ME!" Perle shouted, kicking the door in rage, then Rouge grabbed her by her shoulders, "Let's talk this over with Tails. On the double now!" Rouge urged before the four of them ran to his lab.

I find myself in Vanilla's position, hung up in pink globs, and naked, like some porn game I've tried out before...Or a few times. All these pink drippings from the ceiling are, for one, creeping me out, and Im not exactly liking how they're running down my face. "I sense your discomfort. What's wrong, boytoy?" Venus half-heartedly asked, "(ignoring that last part) Well let's see, you got me hooked up here like some criminal or a guy with an S&M kink, and you got a lil' girl's mom right in front of me. You see nothin' wrong with this picture?" I replied, "Hmmmhm, I'd control that mouth if I were you, or else I'll plug up every hole in your body" Venus threatens with obvious anticipation, "Before we have a trip to poundtown, you seem to have something else on your mind. Cmon now~" Venus added, "Well I was wondering, how long has she been cooped up in here?" I asked, "Hmmmm I say foooor~ about a week" she answered, "And she isn't dead?!" I reacted, "You see, my being is made of many nutrients that any organism just cant get enough of. More than enough for me to keep doing this forever to someone, but the more the merrier, especially for me" Venus explained, "Ok, now that's just scary...o_e" I comment and get my thighs slapped, making me flinch and grunt, "I didnt ask for your opinion. Now let the sex fest begin" Venus said, licking her perfectly perky lips with eager. Vanilla's gaze went towards me, and she started eying my extending dong...Especially after seeing them massive knockers she has OxO.."Mmmm, someone likes what he sees. Come now, 'Nilly, tell him how much you want him" Venus said, "Care to bring this darling over here? For a bit of intimacy?" Vanilla asked with a light smile, "*giggles* With pleasure" Venus complied, bringing me over to her, with her face growing more lustful by the second as she opens her mouth for me.

Now five inches away from her face, she tells me "Mmm, I miss being with a man..It's ok, big boy. Cmon to mommy" Vanilla said breathily before our lips locked, which felt very soft and sensational to the touch. It quickly turned into a makeout as my sausage gets longer, extending below her pussy, "Mmm..*unlocks lips, giggles* You may not be Mobian, but you really are a catch, and a good lover..I want more" Vanilla flirts, then kisses my cheeks...This has to be the hottest rabbit I've ever seen, and that brown eyeliner looks as good as bat-tits'..Makes me not wanna leave. Her tongue tasted so good in my mouth.. I couldn't help but blush when she looked intensely in my eyes..Just hot damn, 'nilla. "Let's lower our new love birds" Venus said, putting us on the wet ground, overtaken by many juices. "*crawls to me* Show me..*tugs at my cock, then kisses me* I want your dick..Satisfy me, big boy" Vanilla lewdly lightly orders. My heartbeat rose when she started stuffing her mouth down her throat, "GNNM! *fixes hair, opens webby mouth* You're taste...I didnt think Human penis would be so good. Did you like it?" Vanilla asks, "...D-did you?" I asked back, she giggles and goes back to tenderly sucking down my cock, as if we were in a very loving relationship.. It makes me wish Perly was this gentle with me...Fuck, how am I gonna bring this up to her? Vanilla closes her eyes, making her head suck up and down with bigger strokes, each gulping getting deeper into her esophagus as she gently pushes me back with her large ears. "*moves over my head as I began to ecstatically moan, staring down into my eyes* You enjoying the blowjob of your life?" Venus asked, with a lewd glee coming to her face, "You can cum faster, yknow. Or maybe you need my help" Venus adds before lowering her perfect pussy on my face, rubbing my body. Little did I know, she seeped her pink liquids into my body during the rub-down, and orally as I started licking Venus' pussy, which was very tasty..."*continues sucking me off* Mmm...Mmm..mmMMM? *opens eyes, looks down at my cock, feels it growing, takes it out* O-oh my..You became a really big boy? Didnt you?" Vanilla comments, "*giggles* Even better" she added, this time starting to clamp her tig-ol' bitties together on my cock, giving me a paizuri, and Venus joined after enlarging her busts as well, squeezing them against Vanilla's to assist in the double titjob. The two slam their tits up and down, all over my pelvis as my growing cock (now 11.5 inches) is quickly getting satisfied, with Venus' liquids helping as lube, "HAaaagh..Oh fuck...Why's my dick feel so tingly?" I asked, squinting as I was close to my climax, "*giggles* You're welcome. It's one of my many specialties" replied Venus, "Come on, 'Nilla~. Dont you want his hot sperm on you?" she asked, "Mmmmm yes..I want it all over my face.. You have it in you, honey..I can feel it throbbing" Vanilla responds, their mouths hanging while speeding up the dual titjobing with Venus as my cock flails wildly. A moment later my cock couldn't handle it anymore, I finally my dick started erupting, releasing my streams of jizz into the air, making it rain on the two seducers, "*aims head upwards, opens mouth wide, letting the raining white goo land inside on it's own* Ahhhh..*twirls the sperm around with tongue for a bit, then swallows* Mmmmhh..Nothing's better than the real thing..." said Vanilla, staring at me with a soft smile, but, despite me looking exhausted with my heavy breathing, I can tell she had an overwhelming sex drive for more from me.

"Oh damn..I..I think that burst emptied me out. Is it alright if I- *sees my dick re-erecting and emerging out of both of their tits, but bigger than before* Wait, what the hell?" I reacted, "That's right, boytoy. My fluids are in your body now, and I control alot of things that make your privates tick. I can keep you horny as much as I want, even after cumming 9 times. Speaking of which, let's 'shoot' for that" Venus said, "...I think you know what Im gonna ask" I replied, "Either you get to pumping milf of the year over there, or I'll have her pump you and I tag-team" Venus prefaced, making me shudder a bit on the inside, "Option B does sound more fun, so you better do some real damage in her, give her babies and put a good show for me" she adds, and Vanilla gives me an intimate smile.. I would be excited myself, but I really dont wanna be here all day... The two stand up, back away and bend over on their knees, then Venus spanks Vanilla's ass, making it bigger. "You know you want it. Get yourself some of that" Venus encourages, making me still feel hesitant, "*slowly shifts ass left and right at me* Please, big boy..Rut my naughty bottom" Vanilla pleads, looking at me tenderly, making my cock grow some more (now at 18 inches), and my heart race so fast that it felt like it was burning..My lust was never so strong.. I went up to that beautiful, luscious, creamy-colored booty decorated with that cute tail of her's..Grabbed it, wrapped my other hand on her curvy waist and gave her silky furred vag-hole my first plunge, "HuHAAAUGH!" Vanilla moaned as I thrusted into her, making her eyes roll back from intense pleasure, making her blush. "*starts getting fucked from behind, body thrusts back and forth* Mmmmmmmmm~.. You know how to make a mamma feel great, dont you?" Vanilla moans, looking back at me with a soft yet wonderfully lewd look, "*feels a tighter grip on tail as I go faster* Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmm! Yes, squeeze mommy's tail some more" Vanilla also moaned out, brushing her tongue on her teeth while giving out more audible, breathy moans as I pound out her very soft pussy. "There ya go, boytoy. Now faster!" Venus ordered, slapping my ass with several pink whips from the goopy walls, making me look back with a frantic stare, "If you want me to stop, you better stuff her real fast" Venus then adds, and I did as she desired, pounding Vanilla as fast as I could, making our moans fast as her big ears flop wildly. The squishy sex noises filled the damped room, and my cock ever urning for Vanilla's deep, wet womb. "Haaaaaaau~~..Cum for me, big man. I want to be impregnated by a big, strong man like you" Vanilla lightly ordered, as her ass got redder by the second and her started looking wilder from all the rough sex, "I-Im gonna cum!" I warned her, "Mmm! Give all your love, big boy. Im ready for all the babies we'll have together! Aaaahh!" Vanilla moans, arching her back as I lean over her, now spreading her pussy with both hands as I locked my pelvis into her ass, plunging my whole dick inside her before spewing my large load into her vag, plastering both of our pelvises in my cum goo as we shared an ecstatic, pleasureful moan. "Ooooohohoo, bravo you two. *makes my cock hard again* Now round three" Venus ordered some more, "H-huh?" I react, "That's right. You're my love machine now, so do your job" Venus replied. What the hell man? I'll be taking it up the ass in no time at this rate.

Tails and the others go where the ring fountain is, to help the worrisome Perle practice her aquakinesis some more. "Dont stress yourself so much, Perle. You'll be able to get him back once you-" Sally tries to advise, "Im not waiting any longer! He's probably getting fucked by her by now and Im just out here, doing other shit! We gotta go back, NOW!" Perle exclaims loudly, and the water she was controlling soared into the air in the form of a huge sphere (imagine 100x70ft), surprising everyone. "It seems you have greater control when you get emotional enough" Tails surmises, "This is good enough! Let's hurry back! *looks at sonic* TAKE ME THERE!" Perle ordered sonic, making him jump back for a second before he swept her off her feet and sped back to the infested vault, with everyone else following...Well..Everyone but Amy, who found herself wondering down that area's hallway (a minute before Perle's return), then noticed pink goo leaking out of the vault's shutter. "Ewww, who forgot to clean up here? I guess I'll wash for a change" Amy said to herself, opening the shutters with a button, then a pink tentacle wraps around her waist to her surprise and she gets pulled in, getting herself in a sticky situation (quite literally) by landing in pink mesh face first. "*raises head out of the pink glob and spits it out* Eww what is this stu- *looks around, seeing the pink and white goo on the walls* T-this place is scaring me.. *sees me banging Vanilla in missionary position quickly, dropping my dick down her hole while on top of her as she thoroughly enjoys it...and pink tentacles rub my ass cheeks* OH MY GOSH!" Amy shouted, not believing what she's seeing, making me slow down while looking back, "W-wait, who're you?!" I reacted. "*appears in front of her in a voluptuous form* Oooooo, seems we have yet another plaything. A very young one at that. I like 'em young and spry too" Venus comments, "I-Im no one's toy, blob! *takes out the Piko-Piko hammer* Dont make me hurt you!" she threatens, "*giggles* Try it" Venus taunts, then Amy swings at her, which makes Venus seemingly explode in a gooey mess, but consumes Amy's body, soon morphing into tight, bulky pink ropes, making her fall on her stomach. "*keeps her restrained while coming out of the ropes, reforming into a busty form, giggling some more* Im going to have some fun with you, little girl" Venus said, swiping her hand across her ass while she's bent over, "*wimpers* H-hey! I didnt tell you to slap me back ther- *sees Venus growing a spiky, pink dong* H-huh?! You can't do that!" Amy exclaims in surprise, "I can, and Im gonna make you mine now" Venus replied, rubbing Amy's booty before lowering her undies, showing her nicely shaped pink ass, making Amy intensely blush as she sees Venus starting to enter into her, "P-please don't! Im trying to save mysEEELF!" she tried pleading but (no pun intended?) Venus plugs her into Amy's anus, before pounding her cute booty, her bangs shaking with every thrust. "Ahh! Auugh! S-stop!" Amy weakly pleas some more, "Too late, child. Just let me take you" Venus said, enjoying her time with Amy, who soon felt an odd sensation, as if something was dragging under her while getting banged out, "W-wait, what's..? *looks underneath, between legs and sees a pink, fully erect pink penis come out of pussy* NO! STOP! I don't want that!" Amy pleaded some more, squinting while taking the anal pounding as her cock flops all over the floor, "I like it when they beg. It really gets my labido going" Venus said with a smirk, kissing her head from behind, making Amy feel dread, and regret that she checked in the area. Venus hears me cumming inside of Vanilla another time as her legs were wrapped around my back as she rubs her hand down her body slowly while moaning, "*unplugs from Amy* Hey since you're done with your rabbit friend, how about you get with this pretty little thing?" Venus said to me, moving out of the way to show me that Amy had a shaft and a pair of balls, "O-of course I wouldn't want her like that" I replied with a scared look on my face, making Venus stare at me in anger. Venus proceeded to step on Amy with high heels she formed, then made her ass a few inches bigger and rounder, "Now?" she asked, seeing my cock get bigger, but I looked away with an intense blush, "Close your eyes then, cuz you're gonna have your fun with this pre-teen anyway" Venus adds, but suddenly we hear the shutter open. "I DONT THINK SO!" everyone heard suddenly heard as the light from the shutter came in, sucking everything pink in the room out of the area and into a large tube, "HAAAAAAAAH!" she loudly yells, with enough force to make it seem she was forcefully making a windy tunnel, "There's no way! My fun cant be over so soon!" Venus said while filling up the big glass tube, and Perle becomes tired afterwards, heavily panting as she hung her arms. Amy's privates now return to normal. "She got you in here too, huh?" said a smaller portion of Venus in the small box Tails had (which is now floating in the container with the main Venus).

Everyone else in the vault was also feeling exhausted from all the intercourse that was going on, yet felt more defeated if anything. I felt especially bad for Vanilla...She's been cooped up in here for like a week, and now look at her..She's almost as sex-crazed as Venus..."*looks at everyone in the vault, shakes head* Oh my oh my, Im really sorry that she...yknow..That all this happened" Sally empathizes, "*tries to get up but stumbles and falls* Cant...Move.." I weakly said, "How...Bad was it?" Rouge asked, "5 times..In-" I tried to say, "N-never mind, tell me later. Let's get them wrapped up" Rouge interrupts, "Poor thangs.." Bunnie comments, carrying the big container into Tail's lab, as Sally and Sonic get towels. Despite how undignified I looked while in the nude and being tired from putting Venus away, Perle held me in her arms, I then return the embrace. 10 minutes pass (everyone's fully clothed now) and we were being flew back by the Freedom Fighter's aircraft. Soon we landed in a nearby neighborhood with Rouge's place in it, Sally drops us off at ground level with Vanilla and flies off, to take care of business in Knothole. "We'll take her back tomorrow to your house, ok kid?" Rouge said to Cream, "Can...Can we stay a bit longer?" Cream lowly asked, trying not to cry, "...Stay as long as you have to, lil' girl" Rouge replied, petting her head. Rouge then turned to me, "So...How bad was it?" she asked me, "...5 times in Vanilla..3 times in Venus..." I lowly said, "Well then. I guess me and my little girl each owe you four, huh?" Rouge tried to joke, but she starts feeling bad herself as we then start walking back home.

The night fell as me and Perle were getting ready for bed.

"So...What'd she do to you?"

"She pretty much raped all of us..It was really bad..."

"...Im really sorry.."

"Yeah.."

"I bet you got your fill, huh?"

"I..Dont think I'll be doing anything sexual for a long time.."

"...But what if I want to?"

"Then...I wouldn't mind?"

"Would you.. Still wanna be with me?"

"I...May need some time to myself..Ok?"

"Will you still be able to come to school with me?"

"Well yeah. Anything for you, Perly."

"As far as the whole sex thing, that's ok. All that matters is.. That Im with you" Perle said before we kissed and got in the bed together.

We'll see where this relationship goes..In the next chapter, thanx for the waiting but laters!


	7. Chapt 7: Practicing With Shadow

HELLO! Glad to finally put out another chapter in, like FOREVER, it feels. It feels like this is the first chapter I've put out this year even. Anyways I could've put this out much sooner if my allergies didnt kick my ass so much. Like I used to be sick for most of the week, but lately it's not as bad, oh and...I FINALLY GOT ANOTHER JOB! ^O^. Basically I'll be up there during night time, which sorta sux cuz I feel the most sexual at night but weekends r off. Let me also mention that I would put down my or something somewhere if yall feel generous cuz i have had hard times, but no one's brought it up to me, so if yall can let me know how yall feel about that, it'd help going forward (especially since i haven't gotten my pay yet e e). Now for views, we got...12.2k?! Wow, I dont think the Tsu fanfic even reached that during it's main run! Glad yall really luvs yalls some Rouge. Also wow, the Loppuny fic one-up'd this in follows with 21 followers from ONE CHAPTER. Real interesting results, guys!

With what's been going on in the story thus far, I'll be lucky if I reach 10 chapters with this, cuz it really feels like Im getting towards the end. Since we're talking about me, I could still surprise myself, but even that's a 50/50 now. I wanted to fit in a few more things but I was already reaching 7k words and I honestly wanted to work on another fic, so I wanted to wrap it up here. This is more of a build-up chapter, but dont worry, sex still happens (and..another scene setted up for next chapter..eue) so there's something for everyone here, and hopefully yall will look forward with how the ending...well ended. May need a bit more time to make up my mind on who the new antag is, so maybe it was good that I stopped here after all. Before I get off, last thing, Im gonna start doing my grammar corrections before I work on anything else.

Anyways, dedicated readers, pervs, and weirdos of all ages (I like this outro u), enough of my rambling.

Enjoy eue

Chapter 7: Avvy's Deal & Practicing with Shadow -

—

The night began to fall as I was still there, asleep in the moistening bed and covers..."Climax..Climax" I eerily heard in a eager tone, making me heavily breathe..and not in a good way. Perle held the covers tightly for a moment and turns to me. "H-hey, you ok or- *tries to touch my shoulder but heard me gasp, jerks hand away, sits up* Dude, don't freak me out!" Perle reacts. I look back at her, and we exchange a concerned stare..."*holds my head* Im sorry...I...Dont think I can sleep.." I lowly told her, "(What happened earlier..It's really getting to him..He'll keep losing his shit at this rate...So..) *sighs, looks away* What if I gave myself to you?" Perle offered. Does she mean..If I..."*sits back against the wall, lifts long shirt up, shows cunt to me* I'll..Let you do me, ok? Just get it over with" Perle said a bit impatiently with a hint of a blush. Upon seeing her white entrance, my vision began to fade, "That's right..Get nice and erect~" said Venus' voice in my head again, making me get grasp my cranium again and hunch over, my breathing becoming heavy once more. "...o_o...oVo *grabs my shirt, slaps and punches my face* ARE YOU GONNA FUCK ME OR NOT?! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF HERE!" Perle screams, "*shakes head, wipes blood off of my lips, coughs* S-sorry...Im really having trouble here.." I weakly replied, "Ugh! Come on! *pulls me in and gets cunt partly stuffed by my hardening dick* Gh! hhhnnn..! I-I knew y-you were hard..*tightens grip on my shirt* Now fuck me!" she ordered, opening her legs..."*slowly moans* D-do you..Want me to fuck you?" I asked, "It-it's already in, so yeah, I really want it now!" Perle responds. Feeling me still hesitate, she grabs my ass and forces me to thrust into her, "FUCK! Cmon and sock it to this hot piece of ass already!" she yelled while wincing, reminding me of my part right now...But.."C...Can you keep going?" I lowly asked with a blush, "...(This fucker actually asked that..-_-) Maybe this'll help" she said she, before taking off her shirt and showing her big gray bra, barely carrying her even bigger tits. Seeing them really made my heart stop for a second, "*feels cock pulsing in vagina* Ghhn! Hhuha~! T-there we go" Perle moans out while tightly squinting, trying to take my growing dong.. I then had an idea. Perle soon started to feel my body cast on her's and a slow rocking began. "Hah...Hah..You're..Trying to..Slow fuck me?...T-this is good.." Perle comments as our moans fill the room in very intimate sex, both of us closing our eyes and soon holding hands like lovers. I didnt have much in me, but after a good 10 minutes of this, I started to spirt my jizz in her narrowing yet soft womb as we exchange tongues in each other's mouths. The night was gone in no time before we slept together in that position as I brush her, lovely silver cheeks.

With the morning approaching the unsuspecting sleepers from the night, a sudden hardness was felt by Perle...And no, it wasnt the good ol' morning wood. "Nngnn..? *raises head, seeing a wooden floor and foam in the corners* Am...Am I in...THIS DISGUSTING ROOF ATTIC?!" Perle realized in shock. Meanwhile... "Wakey-wakey~" I heard, followed by a peek to my cheek from behind. "you're real.. frisky for the morning...*turns over*Aren't you, Perl- *sees both narrowing eyes pierce into mine with a strong glare, gasps* Y-You'r-" I tried to say, but she closes my mouth hastily. "HmmHmm, I rather you didnt yell" said the "Housekeeper". Her rifle suddenly presses up into my lips, making my heart race. "I don't need you to speak but just listen. *presses lips on my ear* My name is Minnavera. I won't shoot you because I am under orders, as you remember. It has been a bit boring since all I do is..Be the house's eyes. I need some excitement yknow? So...That person I told you about, I aim to gun him down" Minnavera informs, her cold breath seeping into my brain. So is she...? Sounds a bit personal, but looks like she's gonna rebel. "*giggles creepily* Good memory.. I suppose I can let you speak..'Obedient Outlaw'. One question and I have to go" she said lowering the rifle. She's not exactly with this rag-tag team that bat-tits and the others are facing, but they should want their own free will, right? "So...What's stopping you from killing him yourself? Aren't you able to phase through anything?" I queried, "(That was two questions, but I'll have to answer both to explain) *shows me a metal brace on the rifle* This allows me to phase through anything. Whereas..I used to only organics like you and me. -ups could keep track of the brace if I come in 100 meters from him with various devices. I could move in with the other Elites, but I couldn't convince. *sees me look confused* Watch...They'll come around..and it'll be all over for him...Probably" Minnavera eludes to, "Probably...?" I react, "You used your question up. Dont think we're on the same side, so *hears the door creaking open* Toddles" she whispered, phasing through the bed, with Perle catching a glimpse of her.

Perle took a few quick steps, stopping for a moment in frustration. "(She..Ugh! They keep getting away!) *runs to me, holds my face* Y-you aren't hurt, are you?" she asked sincerely, care filling her eyes, "*holds her hand*..Your hand..I think this is the first I've seen you like this.." I comment, "I mean..yeah..I...I dont know what'd I'd do if I lost you. She had a gun on her! I wasnt there and-!" Perle said in worry but I put a thumb on her lip and she hushed, "She wont harm us.. I doubt she'd kill me if I disobeyed even..What matters is that you're safe too.. *looks in her eyes* If you were like this more, I'd always be ok" I said to her. Perly's eyes glittered as her heart pounded tenderly, with my ears catching every beat and she was awestruck for a moment. "(I...No one's ever..Said that to me..) *inches to me, and starts kissing me* (I really..Wanna keep him..)" she thought to herself as we made out. She lets me fall above her as our lips still locked and I could tell she was very happy for this moment. We grasped each other's hands for a bit, then I let go but she re-grasped to finish our time.

"*audibly unlocks lips*...I..*looks away* Im sorry..It's just..."

"I understand..You were that worried about me. I'd hate to not be able to see you too."

"We yknow...Always struggled against them and all so.. The fact she held you in place.."

"Anyways, during that time, she told me several things. Like how not only her, but the other Elites will break ties with Eggman and their boss. I dont think we need to fight them anymore."

"*hugs* That's great news! All they have to do is take care of the rest, right? ^^"

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon. Getting to the boss seems hard, especially for our lil' Hitman I encountered."

"Think we need all the Elites to bring him down?"

"...If we can convince them."

"With money?"

"Maybe.."

"We really have to rob those banks..Well with Rouge, we can do it."

"I never robbed anywhere, but I know I'll be handy. Sounds like it can be fun."

"Hmph. Dunno about fun, but your mom may leave us in the dust as far as that."

"We'll have to watch her. She can be a bit greedy."

"*steps in* I heard that. There's nothing wrong with making more money, right?"

"Speaking of that, when's my pay?"

"I uuuh..H-had to pay the house off. ^^;"

"Mom, what'd you do this time?"

"e e...*take off gloves, shows them jeweled rings* They looked so elegant, I couldn't help myself."

"...So you spent my pay?"

"I suppose it's more reason that we have to do some sneaking and robbing. Just dont ham it up like last time, alright?"

"Could it wait? Im supposed to be meeting Shadow at this island or what ev?"

"*giggles* Looks like you wanna date with your guy-crush, huh?"

"G-guy-crush? I dunno what that even means, but I dont like him or anything."

"That's what they all say~~. ^uo"

"(It...It'd be really hot if I..Fucked both of them...And they pounded me at the same time. -/-)"

"...Anyways, you know where it is, right?"

"Yeah yeah, Angel Island isnt too far from the city."

"*sees Perle daydreaming and she jumped when I turned to her* Well..You still have school, so study while Im gone. *turns to Rouge* Actually, he said I needed an Emerald first."

"*ponders in place* Didnt Eggman say each of the Elites have one on them?"

"...Damn. Cant believe how ahead he planned. There were Five, yeah? So two more are still out there."

"Make that One more. Shadow usually has one on him."

"Well then..."

"You two sit tight. Imma snag a radar off of that fox boy."

"Before you go, that Hitman said her name was Minnavera. She said the Elites may be getting ready to cut ties from their commander, or at least she herself is."

"Yeah, we should be good for a while."

"I'll still keep an eye out. *looks at the Tempest Boots* Im guaranteed to make a get-away with these babies on" Rouge assured before stepping out. Let's see..Cream and her mom are still here, so... "Wanna check on the other girls?" I asked Perly, "Y-yeah" she affirms. I open the door for her, an unnoticed blush later, our feet guide us upstairs. With Vanilla still possibly being a dangerous horn-dog..I hoped she isn't up to anything funny up there. "*opens the door* A-are...Are you two asl- *sees Vanilla's big, bare ass sticking out of the covers, on her stomach* Uhhh O/O..." I quietly react before closing the door quickly..With me in the room, "(D-dammit! What'd I do that for?!) *sees Vanilla waking up, turns around and re-opens the door, seeing Perly look upset at me* P-perly, i-it's not what it looks like!" I frantically whisper, "...Why'd you shut the door on me? -_-" she asked, "I-I was- I jus- It...*sighs* (My body moved on it's own there..Could the pink thing's influence be that strong?)" I thought to myself. Perle then rolled her eyes. "As long as you dont do that again, it's fine. Just get out he-" Perle then tried to say but was felt her train of thought lost when she looked behind me, seeing Vanilla tower over me with a gentle, yet lewd face..I was scared to turn but..I didnt have to..My sudden sixth sense saying...yknow..that's she's behind me.."*holds me with both arms, rubs cheek against mine, then rubs the other cheek with the right hand* Hmmhmm..You look all stressed for the morning. Come to mama and you can take a load off~" Vanilla says alluringly, which fluttered my heart and intoxicated me in her sexual prowess, akin to Rouge's. She then looked at Perle, who was taken aback at what she saw, "You're more than welcome too" Vanilla delivered in a friendly manner with a deceptively warm smile, "Of course not! G-get your hands off of him. He's not your toy!" Perle demanded, making Vanilla look lost. I know, she's.. Very hot and all, but cmon, brain. How're we gonna solve this mess? "(I wont like this either but..) L-let's.. Have a chat with 'Nilla and we all can have breakfast, k?" I offered, which Perly was hesitant. Vanilla narrows her eyes and widens her grin without me noticing, but Perly saw all that. "Fine..*looks at Vanilla* but nothing funny, ok?" she replied, "*gasps* Oh my. I wouldn't ever do anything like that" Vanilla said innocently while looking up, but we know Perly wasnt falling for that ol' trick. After she picked away Vanilla's arms and hands away from me, Perle then entered the room with us.

"(Hmm..I think I'll have to be patient before I can have more fun) *sits on the bed* Anything on your mind..Perly?"

"*joins her with me* It's..It's Perle."

"Hehe, you're as pretty as one too ^u^."

"(Dont have to tell me, hag. eVe) Well..Im still trying to get over the whole 'Dad's MIA' thing."

"Do you know his name?"

"I..I was separated from him for most of my life..Only thing I remember that far is lowering the flood."

"Me and Cream lived far from here, but any flood is horrible to think of. Since you could control water so well, it was easy, huh?"

"It...Wait..! ('DAD! NOOOOO!' '..Sav-...-veryone..Fo- -e..' 'DADDY! COME BAAACK!') *starts heavily panting, holds head*"

"Perly? Y-you ok...?"

"I'll...*looks at me* I'll be fine..Just.."

"*sees the walls become wet, as well as the bed itself, Cream starts to groan* Your powers are acting up..There's obviously something up."

"N-no..There's..."

"Did you remember something? I gotta know, Perly. Dont hold it in."

"...Yes..It's coming back to me" Perle began, getting ready to tell us of her traumatic past.

Rouge drives towards the outskirts of Station Square, nearing the shores. "*parks at a restaurant that was closest to the seas, gazes upon the ocean while stepping out* It sure is nice out. *looks at the Mobians and Humans enjoying the beach* The beach-babes think so too" Rouge comments, "It really is, huh?" said a familiar voice from behind, "*turns around* Avvy? I didnt think you'd come here" she replies, "Same to you. Nothing wrong with stopping by to think things over, right? I know I tried to kill you guys before, but can we put it past us? *sees Rouge ponder* Tell ya what. I'll wait here and after you come back here, I'll give you a hand in what ev. No strings attached" Avarice offered, "*puts down shades* Is that so? Hmm..*puts them back on* I won't be gone for long, so I got nothing to lose. Could you keep an eye on the ride for me? The government paid a pretty penny on it" Rouge asked, pointing back to it, "Oh, that'll be no prob. Im the perfect guard, yknow" Avarice replied, winking to her. "(It still feels fishy but I'll bite for a bit longer)" -tits thought before taking off to the skies, nearing Knothole in minutes. Speaking of the place, let's check in on 'em. Looks like Tails and Sally are checking Amy out...Not in that way though. "*examines her hairs* Oh no.." Tails comments, "Wh-what is it? Am I alright?" Amy asked worriedly, "Some of your DNA has Venus cells in them. You weren't even controlled for that long, huh?" Tails answered, "Hehehe~, I do wonders, dont I?" Venus said in the large tube, "*stares at it resently, then sees Amy's frown* What should we do?" Sally asked, "Lucky for us it seems to reduce in size over time if it's not...'Active'. All Amy has to do is keep away from Venus...But Sal...Could you check...Down there?" Tails asked, making Sally and Amy blush in surprise. Amy covers her lower dress, looking very nervous. "Go on, he did ask yknow" Venus said in a coaxing tone. "*rolls eyes* Cmon Amy, we're both girls. It's not like..Ok Im nervous too, but l-let's get it over with" Sally tried comfort, "D-dont make it seem worse than it is..Just dont take forever /o;;;;" Amy said, looking away and raising her skirt for Sally. Tails, of course, closes his eyes as Sally looked under Amy, "(N-no bulge or anything...N-now let's make sure here 0/-)" Sal thought before slowly reaching her shaky hand at Amy's undies. "Hey guys, Sonic let me in and...Well now O_O" Rouge reacts, seeing Sally getting close to seemingly touch within Amy's under carriage, and Sally freezes in awe with Amy, who looked more shocked...Sooo, obviously there's some explaining to do here. "*jerks hand back* It's...Really not what it looks like" Sally said with a heavy blush, looking at the ground as Amy pushes her skirt down, looking away as well.."You...Didnt know that..'it' goes away afterwards, huh?" Rouge says to break the awkward air, "(NOW YOU TELL US?! oVo)" Amy thought to herself, internally angered at her, "How...How do you know?" Tails asked, "It...Kinda happened to my little girl and..I know she can be rough for girl, but she doesn't have it anymore. If Shadow weren't there, we would've been in a real sticky situation" Rouge tries to joke with a fake smile and laugh. "Anyways, got a spare Emerald Radar?" Rouge digressively asked, "I can make one. Can you wait for a few?" Tails asked back, "*sighs* Just make it snappy" she replied, idly flying around the lab.

Perle was about give her backstory dump, but was preoccupied with lamenting, gripping the covers as she remembered more and more. "*holds her hand* You can do it but...Take your time if you have to.." I try to encourage, "Ok..*takes a deep breath* So...Me and my parents lived good lives..Until..." she began.

-Flashbaaaack-

"*hears a ton of water burst through the window behind mom* Mommy! WATCH OUT!"

"*sees her mom frozen in fear, gasps* Get down! *quickly holds Perle and her mom in arms, forcing a tight huddle*"

"*gets swept and flown out of the house by the blinding torrents of water* (I...I cant see, daddy..Please save us..)"

"(Im sorry...you..two..) *grip slowly starts to give while getting rushed to the surface* (No..I have to-) *gets struck downward into the flood by a sudden waterfall from a building, doesn't feel one of them* (! I..I lost one of them?..Is...Is this it?)"

"*still underwater with dad, tears get wiped by him, can now see him underwater* (D-daddy...?)"

"(I...I really lost her..) *swims to the surface* (She was able to open her eyes underwater..So..She can at least help..) I cant make it at this rate..Im sorr-"

"*holds dad tightly* DADDY, NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"...*pets her head* You have water powers..I dont know how, but you have to try your best...*starts sinking* To save..Everyone...Else..."

"DADDY! COME BAAACK! *pushes a massive tidal wave forward*"

-Flashback fades from there-

I start to tear up, lamenting with Perle after she told her story..."That's enough..*holds her tightly* Im..So sorry about that...I..I really had no idea.." I try to empathize, and Perle welcomed my embrace. She kept silent for a while. "Goodness. That's so terrifying for anyone to go through..If only you lived with us, where it's peaceful" Vanilla said lowly, "I...I miss *hic* him more than ever..*hics* TTmTT" Perle said while soaking my shirt, "...There's a small chance but..I think we can still find him" I said to her, making her open her eyes to me, "You'll..D-do that for me?" she asked in awe, "Of course..We should give it a try" I replied. It brought a smile to Vanilla's face as she saw the two of us become closer..Even if she wants to get "close" to me too.

On her way back, Rouge sees Avarice chill on the hood of her car. "*Waves as she flies down in front, gets off of car* I was starting to get a good tan yknow" Avvy said with a laxed smile, "*stretches wings* Boy do I wish I was you, honey. All mellowed out and such while I have to fly all over the place suddenly. If it weren't for the ride, these girls would've fallen off by now" Rouge comments, "Those girls?" Avvy asked, pointing at her big tits, "Haha, real funny. Now let's get in, we're burnin' daylight" Rouge said before they both enter the car and they ride off. "Got anywhere to be, Av?" Rouge asked, "Hmm..Well..There's just this one thing" Avarice said with a sinister smile, "(What's that look all about?) One thing, eh?" Rouge responds, "Let's not worry about it now, but I tend to.. Off the clients that dont deliver. *sees Rouge look stern* I can tell you're a material girl too. We have that in common. *sees her look is unchanged* Another thing we have in common is..Well..The thrill of stealing. Getting away with it is always the fun part, aint it?" she said, surprising Rouge after a blink, "And how do you know about this?" Rouge asked, "*giggles* Another bat girl told me a thing or two about you. She practically knows everything there is to you, even" Avvy answered. "(Bat girl...? I dont like the sound of that..) *scoots the Emerald Radar under car seat* (...Should the search wait?..I'll do him this one favor...and that's it)" Rouge thought, inching the radar back out as her forehead started sweating. she then felt the radar buzzing on her foot and under the seat, "(The Doctor did say each of 'em kept one..) You have an Emerald on you, right?" Rouge asked, "Hmm? You need it? I'll let you borrow it, but give it back" Avvy replied, "Dont worry, toots. Im good with returns" Rouge replied.

Minutes later, we hear the door knock. Must be Bat-babe. On the way down, I took a glance through an upper window and was stunned to see Avarice walk out of the car with Rouge..What the hell...? Something's wrong here..Why'd Rouge bring her over? Who knows what'd Avvy could be scheming. I looked back and Perle had the same look. Thing is, with her, I dont think she can forgive easily. Rouge should know this.. "*opens the door for Rouge and Avvy* H-hey yo-" I said but Avvy pulls me into her big breasts, "Heeey~ Hope you can forget about our first meeting. We should start over ^^. *looks down, seeing me dazed from the smothering* (Hehe, this should put me in good graces) *sees Rouge looking a bit jealously* Mind if I stay for a bit, bats?" Avarice asked, "(Apparently she doesn't know I dont take too kindly to free-loaders. The company's nice, but having four under one roof is much for me) I only need the Emerald from you, so gimme. *Avvy gives the Emerald* Now wait here and behave like a good girl. I gotta send our man of the house to a date with his guy-crush" Rouge joked, "H-he's not my guy-crush, k?" I refute, "*giggles* If you say so, later boy-toy" Avvy said while seeing me and Rouge head out the door. Trying to let go of how she made fun of me back there, I took another look at her Tempest Boots. "Hmm...Couldn't you use those to fly faster?" I queried, "Oooo, I never tried but you can bet it'll be a bumpy ride. Not that we're unfamiliar with that" Rouge replied with a wink, "You...Dont have to remind me.." I respond, "Oh man up, will you? Not like she shoved anything up your corn-hole, did she? Remember how I almost did once? *sees me blush and look away* You gave me the idea to use these babies, so let's give 'em a go" Rouge said before grabbing my arm and thrusting into the air with a burst of wind coming from her feet, leaving a tornado behind. "*winds brushes against face, covers one eye* Now this is some speed! I should've thought of this sooner. Enjoying the trip? *sees me flopping around and out cold* I'll take that as a no. Well we'll be there in no time" Rouge said, following the train road leading to the Mystic Ruins from on high. Several minutes pass and she flies above the rocky entrance leading to Angel Island, but when she got there, she lands on the bridge with me, however the island wasnt there. "Huh. Maybe it- *sees it warp into place in front* Ah there we go. Ready boy-toy? *sees me unconsciously limp upwards while raising an arm in one hand* Jeez kid. *shakes me about, no effect* You better wake up when we get to Shadow" Rouge said with low brows. Shadow amasses a ton of energies in front of the Master Emerald while sitting on the Edge of the altar, then opens his eyes to Rouge. "*sees me limping behind Rouge, still being held by her hand* I was expecting that guy, not a damn rag doll" Shadow says with some disdain, "*sighs* Apparently my joy ride was too much joy for him. You may have to go easy on him" Rouge said, "I dont go easy. Not on anyone" Shadow replied, "...Well..You have at it with him. I'll do some sightseeing elsewhere. You can easily find me" Rouge said, letting me flop down on the ground. "*looks back at me* So that's him? You know the deal, Shadow. If you end up messing up the Master Emerald, it's you and me" Knuckles reminds, "You dont scare me in the least, Echidna. Go back to protecting in your sleep" Shadow replied, with Knuckles rolling his eyes, and Shadow jumps down. Shadow then picks me up by the shirt and slaps me across the face, sending me a meter backwards, landing on my head. "*quickly gets up, holds my bleeding head* Ow! What's the big idea?! *sees Shadow* Oh. Looks like we meet again" I said, seeing my purple Emerald rolling in front of me and I pick it up, "Even though you still seem like the same dumbass I met before, there's a different air about you" Shadow comments, "Could be how had an extended..'Encounter' with that blob chick, but yeah, Im still me and Im ready. Just dont make me call you Master, or anything" I respond, "Tch. Didnt come to mind. Now look, if you wanna learn how to use an Emerald, know that they need a wish from the user and it'll happen" he explains, "What if I wanna make you a girl?" I jokingly asked, "Focus. Make good use of it by feeling it first" Shadow told me, "Ok...*closes eyes* (Blast from my hand..Give me a mouth-laser...Give me a mouth-laser..!)...Nope, I just aint feeling it..Not a damn thing" I lowly said, "*gives me Chaos energy* Anything now?" he asked, "...Oh. I think I got something" I comments, "(Hmph..Just pathetic. Damn Humans..)" Shadow thought. He seemed to not be unable to have either resting bitch-face or a disappointed look on him. "Ok then, -Lifeform, you show me how you do these Chaos moves since you're a master at it" I said, "Heh. Gladly. Just dont get blown back. I'll show you a few" Shadow replied. The black hedgehog took a step back, " _ **Chaos Spear!**_ " he called out, swiping his hand in another direction, shooting an energy bolt that looked like lightning, blowing up a stray pillar and a tree. "Whoa! That was pretty cool!" I react, " _ **Chaos..!**_ *raises hand* _**Field.**_ *generates a blue and purple, static-like shield, the grass on the ground within it start raising and disappearing* Anything caught in this is susceptible to more damage from any Chaos attack. Now watch this. *casts one hand upward slowly, the field charging the hand rapidly with a static effect* _**Chaos..!**_ *Casts the same hand towards the seas* _**Obliterator**_ " he called out again, a white light flickered and shrunk, making a huge, Chaos-based explosion that caused waters to separate and fly into the air, high enough for us to see that it rose above the floating island we were standing on. I stared in awe as it took a minute for the waters to finally settle but the whiter waters still spreading away from a center point. "Holy shit...Could Sonic even beat you now?" I asked, "Things would definitely get iffy for him now. Im far more powerful than last time we fought, but he likes to surprise me" Shadow replied, though not making me too faithful on Sonic's side, "I also have some degree of telepathy with these powers, however that Echidna had to show me. Anyways, these are bigger scaled moves. Starting small, you have to be able to gain some Chaos energy first" Shadow told me.

So wishing...Gain the energy..I guess I got it? I fixed my jagged shirt and pants before standing still, focusing on the feeling of Chaos in me...Then after two minutes, "(Tch, this is taking too long)" Shadow impatiently thought, then hits me in the chest with a side-kick, pushing me backwards. "*coughs* Hey, what gives? o." I asked, "You can also gain it from combat and emotion" Shadow answers, "Emotion, eh? (Let's try this) *closes hands together* HmmmmmmmMMMmMMaaa...! *gets a bit of energy bouncing between my palms* (Cmoooon, Cmoooon! Gimme a sword! AUGH Dammit! Work!) *muscles tense up tightly* GYAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH! CMON STUPID ENERGY! _**JUST LET ME DO THIS DAMN MOVE!**_ " I shouted, starting to have an echoed voice as flickers of energy surround my body, and somewhat surprises Shadow. "(He's overdoing himself all for very faint energy. I should've figured he still needed more from the Master Em-) *sees a bolt forming in my hand* Hmm?!" he reacts, " _ **Chaos...!**_ *pulls a solid beam from my other hand, and gave the edge a sharp tip* _**Splitter!**_ " I called out, holding it with both hands. "Let's give that power a test drive" Shadow insists, "If you say so" I said, running forward to him while getting the Chaos sword ready to swing at him, "! (this power's a bit more than expected) *slides backwards by activating Air Shoes' with a small fiery burst* _**Chaos...!**_ " Shadow began, "(! He's going to do a Chaos attack, ri-)" I thought but I lost my line of thinking after hearing him snap, " _ **Shield!**_ " he finished, rising a big wall made of Chaos energies from the ground between us. I try to slash at it anyway, but a piece of my energy blade flies off from hitting it, like huh?! Not only did he do another move I haven't seen, but it's a defensive one? I jump to the side and dont see him after looking past the shield and i dont see him, "Huh? Where'd he-" I was about to say but suddenly he punches my stomach, rattling my body and making me lose control of energy I gathered in my body, the weapon disappearing. "Your training here's ove- Hmm?" Shadow then reacts, seeing me grab his ankle as I rose back on my face, "Im..not out. One more time" I insisted and he kicks me away, "Dont blame me if you end up dying" Shadow replied. I slid backwards on my feet, but collapsed onto my knees, still trying to get up. Just had to slip on my feet..huh?...I may have another move. Shadow sees me make the same Chaos Splitter as before, "*makes a Chaos Spear in one hand* Two can play that game" Shadow said, seeing what Im about to do. I should say the same to you. Running at him with the Chaos blade like before, then pull it back, which he wasnt expecting, and I pitched the blade at him, which he bended backwards to dodge it, "Nice tr-" he was going to say, but the blade get wobbly for a sec, tripping him on the way back from behind him, sending him a few feet into the air. "(I see. He had the thing still attached to his hand. Looks like he can really think on his feet. But) *flips backwards to face me* I got yo- What the?" Shadow reacts, seeing an arrow-like bolt of Chaos coming at him. He activates his Air Shoes to hover backwards in the air, and the arrow almost touches Shadow's face before disappearing, as well as the Chaos bow I planted in the ground at an angle. My knees give in and I fall on my shoulder. Heh, seems I used too much. "He's outta energy, Shadow. Lend him a hand" Knuckles insists, and Shadows does so like he did earlier.

"*body glows, scratches dissipate, and only standing on one knee, panting* How..was..that? eu-;;.."

"Hmph..You have potential. You'll definitely need me to give you the Master Emerald's power to do anything like that."

"So..None of that was..your own?"

"Seems as if my energy alone cant allow to do any of that."

"Master Emerald? *sees a big green emerald Knuckles is resting on* Oh that? Sounds like I need to keep it."

"*sees Knuckles overhearing me, looking at me in anger* Not with him here. He's been tasked to always guard that thing. Even if he ends up shattering it ever so often."

"I DIDNT MEAN TO, OK!? Dont rag on me all cuz I had to make tough decisions!"

"Sounds like he needs that Chaos training too."

"Speaking of that, we can stop here. You can go back to your girlfriend now."

"What'll you be up to?"

"None of your damn business. Go. *picks up green Emerald*"

"Going back to Government duties?" I asked, but Shadow doesn't say a word, then disappears in a blinding light. Geez, I all I did was ask. Knuckles caught my eye but really seemed like he doesn't wanna be bothered. Dont wanna mess with a guy named "Knuckles", so I walked away from the area, with the purple Emerald in my pocket. There was this cave that was kinda small and at one point had a door made of ice, which really threw me off. "What the hell...? How was that even *is suddenly falling* maAAAAUUUGGGH- WHY'S THERE A WINDY DROP-OFF HERE?!" I reacted, then found myself carried out of the gust and safely onto land in seconds. "*rubs eyes* Aggh some leaves got in my eyes there" I comment, "I see you're done with your little date with your boyfriend" said a familiar voice, "Tch. Really like thinking it's like that, eh? *opens eyes and clearly sees Rouge in front* Knew I heard a voice that was too alluring to mistake" I replied. "Hmmhmm, I hope my dog learned a few new tricks" she somewhat alluded, "Tricks is probably too nice a word. I basically need Shadow to come in when Im outta juice" I inform, then Rouge pushes me on a wall, grabbing my crotch. "Speaking of juice, let's see how much man-juice you have down here" Rouge said, making me blush as she yanked my scrotum, "B-bats, we're out in nature and-" I said but Rouge hushes me with a finger. She then lowers to my crotch, and unzips me. "*sees someone walking by, 12 meters away from us* R-rouge, there's someone who can see us out here /" I whispered, "*gets slapped in the face by my cock, eyes widening in surprise* Oh boy. You get excited when we can possibly get caught, huh? *sees me look away* Well guess what. I kinda want him to watch" Rouge then whispered back with lewd, squinty eyes before she casts her mouth over my dick. My knees get weak quickly but Rouge held me up by grasping my ass, making me straighten up instantly. Her tongue lapped my tip several times and lightly nibbles it to secure her effective stimuli...yknow, to make me hard as a rock. Rouge's ass shifts side-to-side, distracting me from wolfing down my shaft with a sharp tooth cutely showing. My eyes tighten and my vision blurs from pleasure. I was getting sucked off by a voluptuous bat girl that's a pseudo-milf, and I quickly didnt want her to stop. She had me drooling in heat in no time as her other hand crawled up my pelvis and under my shirt with her cold gloves. "HmmMmmm~ *smacks lips off of my cock, stroking me* we should have public sex more often. *lowers eyelids at me* Dont you think it's fitting for an outlaw like you? *sees me shyly look away again* Or should I ask..Will you be my lil' outlaw? It's a step up from being just my boytoy yknow" Rouge asked, coaxing an answer out of me, "I..If..If I can feel this good with you..Yes, I'll...be your outlaw" I complied, showing more of my dirty side as dusk began to loom. "That's more like it" Rouge replied before getting back to her slobbery suckling, this time with more force, making me grit my teeth, as if she was sucking the life out of me. She then pinned against a stray, wooden hut, giving her more leverage to giving a better already-excellent blowjob, her smooth lips then kissing my pelvis. Without thinking, I started touching her big, white floppy ears, finding it pleasurable to feel them too. "*looks at my hand, takes out my cock again* You like my ears too, eh? Glad to see that you appreciate all of me" Rouge comments with a smirk, then sees my penis twitching, "Looks like you're ready to blow. I know what else you also appreciate. eue *turns around, bends over, rubs ass up and down my body* Doesn't that feel good~?" Rouge asked in a stimulating manner, fitting my dick between her booty cheeks in seconds, making me also feel her short tail with my shaft, giving a confident smile. "O-of course.." I said a bit franticly, "Say 'Oh yeah, you're an expert, baby'. Cmon" she wanted me to repeat, "O-oh..Oh y-yeah, you're an exp..perrrt..! *pumps my sperm all over her tail, flying down aaon her back and ass cheeks*..Baby" I lowly repeated, moaning and panting from an orgasmic buttjob. "*bends over even more, holds the knees and spreads my jizz on my stomach* Mmm, looks like someone was loaded for me. *still feels my hardness* and it looks like you have more in the tank. Ok then.. *gives a devious smile, turns to me, and puts one leg over my waist, then switches places with me* Give me all you got, hunk" Rouge ordered, wanting me to fuck her batty brains out in a corner of the open field. My heart fluttered, peeling off the heart-shaped piece of her outfit, unleashing her big bat-tits on my chest with my eyes widened, and my sights stuck on them while sliding down her rubbery suit, to where I can see her wet vag, with her pheromonal scent from down south reaching me. "It's as if you've first seen my body in all it's glory again. Or is it also the outdoors?" Rouge converses, and...Look, Im VERY ready to pump this bat, but the guy...I look back, and that he's gone for the moment..Then heard a few steps. Close ones. They keep getting louder, and Rouge sees that Im frozen stiff, making her get impatient, then with a quick thrust of her waist, my cock jets into her pussy, and I instinctively overwhelm her mouth with mine, for not only to silence us, but to apparently make for some tense lip-locking. The explorer walks past us as my cock inches into Rouge's cunt, curling into her insides as she squeezes on me, making her breathe heavily and moan into my mouth as I try my best to hold in mine. "(MMM..! T-that's right, partner..You're..You're so close)" Rouge thought to herself when my tip was about to press her G-spot. By the time I was slow-fucking her, my pre-cum squirts on her G-spot, "Aaaa..AaaAaauugh~!" she moaned a bit loudly as her wings fluttered with her increased excitement, making me go faster into her while I was licking the front of her fangs; A very red blush can be seen on my bat girl's face. This was enough to make the guy turn around to us, and when he sees me enjoying my time jamming into Rouge, with her expression getting more and more satisfied, he ran up the wooden stairs frantically, not believing what he was seeing. Luckily, the train stopped right in front of him, and he mashed the button for it to open while in a heavy sweat, wanting to escape the situation badly. I turned around for a sec and saw that he was entering the train. "(Phew. He didnt see us. Now I can finish the job)" I obliviously thought, going faster into Rouge, making her huge, perfectly round tits flop all over me, and we share moans that was as loud as our sloppy genital noises, echoing throughout the field, the birds flying away as a reaction. "Ooo That's right, big boy! Cum in this bada-bat's hole!" Rouge says to me in a dirty tone, making me maintain my pace as her personal pussy-pounder. We were stuck in this bliss for five more minutes, but another train can be seen that's pulling up..And we're right in front of where it drops folks off! "T-time's running out now. Let's pick up the pac- *is suddenly getting fucked way faster* Mmmmmm!Mmmmmmm! Oh yes, There we go! /o;;;" she said to me, embracing for my cock to erupt...And when it did, "AAAAaaAaaauugggh~! Yeeesss! _q_" she loudly moaned as I held one of her tits, and grabbed her ass with the other while my cock rattled her insides as I emptied my seedy contents into that hot womb of her's..Our backs stretched inwards as I finished painting her inside-out as her love tunnel oozed out with my cum-covered meat rod plucking out of it...and it apparently splatted the wall behind her too. After a minute of finishing our climax, "...Did..Did he just..Do it with a Mobian?" asked a pedestrian, with several others looking at us with a disturbed look, and Rouge putting on a shocked yet frozen face.. "(o_o...One guy watching was fine, but not this many. In that case..)" Rouge thought, putting on her rubbery outfit, dressing me quickly and activates her Tempest Boots, creating a gust around the two of us, blinding the visitors' vision, making them cover their faces from all the wind swirling about, reaching even the wooden stairs. A moment passes for the gusts to be gone, and they look back down to where we were, then could no longer see where we were, confusing them. Little did they know, we already were already in the air..Nor did I cuz my sexual high is still blurring my vision. "(Goodness, did that get embarrassing for me. We'll keep our lil' fun being closed doors..At least for a while ^u-)" Rouge thought, shooting us back home.

Soon flying above the house, we landed in no time, and I regained consciousness at this point. I looked through the window and see a few webs inside. "*knocks on the door* Hey! What's going on in there?!" I asked hastily, and Avarice opens the door, seeing a skeptic face on me. "Oh relax, Cream and them just wanted to play with my webs" she assured, and when I came in, Cream was jumping on the springy mid-air web like a trampoline and Vanilla was on another web, watching her daughter enjoy herself. "*looks around* Where's Perly?" I asked, "I drove her to school. She missed the bus this morning, so I used Rouge's car" Vanilla asked, "Ya see? Everything's fine, so no need to look tense" Avvy assured some more. Hmm.. I should still keep an eye on her. "*gives the Emerald back to Avarice, turns to Rouge* Hold the fort, bats. I'll go to school with Perly to keep her company" I told Rouge, "(I would still be suspicious of her too. Maybe she hasn't done anything since I have her Emerald) That's fine. *sees Vanilla hop off of the web seat* I'll go and get another piece of the Brass equip while you're out. *sees me and Vanilla head outside, turns to Avarice* As for you, Im afraid you'll have to hit the road" Rouge then ordered. "(Dammit! I gotta stay a bit longer. Think...) Hey, didnt I promise that I was gonna help you out by coming with you?" Avarice reminds, "Hmm.. You did say that, didnt you? Tell you what, I'll have you be a part of our heists to look for whoever this guy is. *steps outside, turns back to Avvy* After that, you're outta here" Rouge replied, stepping out as well. The moment when Rouge to flew off, Avarice goes through the back door, and goes off into her own separate direction, placing many mid-air web panels above her in a straight row, soon carrying her over the waters as she jumped onto them and grinds on them. "(If I lost Eggman as a boss and if batty-boobs doesn't want me at her place..I got the next best thing: The boss that's hired Minnavera. He's gonna love how I threw a wrench into everything and may give me a bonus when I let a certain experiment run amok. Even if it tries something funny on me, Im no stranger to my Emerald's power)" plotted Avarice, with a mischievous, excited smile on her face, closing in on the Freedom Fighter's HQ.

All this and more in the next chapter, thanx for the waiting for this but laters!


	8. Chapt 8: The Fiend's First Heist

Hello readers! Long time, no see. And I mean LOOOONG time. Hate how It takes me forever to put these chapters out these days. Really miss how I started out. Putting out decently long chapters in a day or within a week, but no, I give out chapters like these after a month or two of nothing. Then there's how my Renny fanfic got randomly taken down and me re-uploading all that, and another day where my computer started having trouble getting internet. Im sure, this computer is trying crap out on me- ANYWAYS! Im glad to see there's some out there that wanna see some more of this fic. For the only longest actually, I wasnt sure where to take this story, but after doing this chapter, I got much better picture now. The chapter itself came together better than I expected at the end, and it seems Venus is everyone's fav. To make it a bit clear, she's always gonna be in the story in one way or another and she's not gonna be the main threat. Just that...For the longest time she was. A bit odd to talk about that in retrospect lol. And yes, I know I left out the tenth location. I'll come back to it next time.

Before I close things off here, **NO RP REQUESTS.** Cuz Im sure, some kid, tard or incel always PMs me about that when i release a chapter for this one. Im only putting these out for my own entertainment and for the enjoyment of others. Kinda keeps my writing skills sharp too. Anyways not that's outta the way, read my shit.

Chapter 8: The Fiend's First Heist. A Big Discovery!

—

So...I-if the previous chapter left off the way it did...I was all alone in the car..With Vanilla at the wheel..My rising cock may say otherwise, but I didnt like where this was going. I didnt have the guts to holler "Hey, stop smiling like that!" or anything. Just looking at her made my heart sink in distress cuz of what happened yesterday...and in pleasure, cuz of...Well yesterday. Vanilla was then waving her hand at herself while loosening and opening her cleavage. "*sees us coming up to a red light* (...Dammit!) *sees her looking at my erecting boner in my pants and she licks her lips* (S-stop that right now! TT TT)" I thought before she giggled. Oh, so you're a tease now? Please..Just keep it like that..I mean I say that, but she kept doing the same little number on every red light. Third time, she started touching it. "Is that a banana in your pants, or are you feeling very naughty for me?" she rhetorically asked with a smile, wanting to obviously suck me dry if she could. I kept silent and looked away. Then, unknown to me, Vanilla lowers her head to my crotch and kisses my dick, making me jump and scooch against the door...And yes, it made me harder. Her pheromonal, enhanced natural fragrances then filled the air, with even a few pink hazes being visible. Like what the hell? Even when I...During my drawn-out "Mishap", I never saw this..This really isn't good..But thank goodness. I can now see the school...Why're we going behind it?

Once she parks behind the building, where was pretty much a ghost town at this point, Vanilla takes out the keys and "accidentally" drops them (in the fakest way possible), "Oh no. I seem to've dropped the keys. Mind giving me some room, sweetie?" she delivered like an inexperienced middle-school actress, bending her ass over, pointing my way and forcing me to look as she backed more and more into me...A few seconds later and I saw it..Probably the biggest, roundest ass I've seen. Putting Perly's to shame. Vanilla soon trips over my shoe and plants that fat keister into my lap. Initially looking shocked, her smile returned when she feels my hardened, erect penis throbbing on her gooch and vagina. "Mmmmm Hmmhmhm. *looks down at me* My aren't you hard. You cant get enough of an older woman, cant you? *sees me stay silent with a big blush, then fills my view with huge knockers in my face* Awww dont be like that. *slowly grinds pussy on the shaft from above, grabs my face, forces eye contact* You know you want me..Just like I want you and this manly cock.." she said more breathily, kissing me on the lips with her luscious red lips. A familiar feeling came back, in a form that wanted to stuff Vanilla's holes and feel more of her very big, soft proportions. Our tongues swirled around each other's, with our mouths getting moistened. "You miss doing a good job on me, huh? *moves hips up, propping the ass up, raises dress up to lower back, showing slightly soaked undies, grabs my hands* I know you miss this too" Vanilla said with a smile. She places my hand on her big fat ass and I couldnt help but look back there...With her...And...Damn are them undies tight. They're sinking into her cheeks, so much that you can barely seem them. "Can you be a dear and Take 'em off for me?" she lewdly asked, getting me more hot under the collar. I...Would say no, but this sexual engagement was alot more different than when Venus was in the picture. But even then, Vanilla helped my fingers slide into her panties, making me get a handful of ass in no time. She then sat fully in front of me, with her legs spread apart and her other hand behind my head, pulling me in for a very fresh kiss to all my senses, emptying my mind. "*smacks lips away* That's right, sweetie. Just let go, and mommy will take care of the rest" she tells me, making my other hand subconsciously grab the other ass cheek from in the panties, making my contact with said booty that much tighter. "*feels her raising up on me, looking down into my eyes with that smile* You..*our foreheads lightly touch* (Fuck..She really wants me to say it..) Look...So damn hot, 'Nilla..I really want you all to myself now..Gh! (Sh..She's moving..? Is she doing me already?) 'N-nilla? - _o" I said a bit confoundedly, "*Bites lips for a moment, starts already sweating and grunting* Mmm...Your cock..It got some much bigger than before..Aaaaagh, it's really stretching me down there. AAAAgggh" Vanilla moaned some more, drenching my lap as her nose points in the air, and her mouth gapes. Her thighs were really meaty too, giving her a really gorgeous shape I put together every time I look down. I couldnt help but to lock lips with her shining lips, which she invited with a few more moans, coiling our tongues, and we look into each other's eyes when she lowered her chin, with our eyelids closing more and more at the same time..It started to feel like she was...Controlling me...Yknow I cant get out of it unless I had some sort of plot convince. Unfortunately I dont have that here..Soooo I guess least I can do is give her a good ridin' and scratch her itch for now. Vanilla presses her big tits on my chest, getting me excited to see them while she makes my cock drill balls-deep into her tightening vag-hole, and her juicy ass was all over my thighs. "Mmmmmmm..I never felt so satisfied in my life..Go ahead and ruffle me up, hon..I want to look like a mess for you" she naughtily says to me, widening my eyes for a moment and tightens on me to re-focus, so I went faster into her, starting to shake the whole seat, then the car itself as the air is filled with very wet squishing sounds and our shared ecstatic moans. My hips got tired, and vision blurs after so much wild fucking and fleshy satisfaction of the privates. We both took a breather before I could do...That again. For the moment, I did see that her hair was getting roughed up and sweat stains on dashboard and all over her face as she heavily, warmly breathed all over me...I couldnt believe how perfect she looked at this moment..Then I saw her smile return and I look down again, and out of the opening of her lowered and...Opened shirt, her large tits were laying on my stomach O/O.. "Want mommy to breastfeed you, hon? Will that make you finish for me?" she lewdly asked, "Of...Of course..D-dear /" I then said, obviously smitten by her overwhelming sexual presence, "Good boy.." she said a bit quieter, giving me a kiss on the lip, lifting her heavy white and light-orange titties...Oh I just realized..Since she's a real mom..She..actually produces..I was hesitant to actually have my mouth full of milk, then she looked at me with that lewd, smiling face and my head just gravitated to her big nips, placing my mouth on them in no time while Vanilla squeezed them together..Then I held them for her.."*feels me sucking on them, tongue and all* Mmmmmmmm...Mmmmmm..Mmmmm..You're such a good, naughty boy..*feels milk going into my mouth from the tits, initially hisses and heavily blushes* That's right, baby...*pulls my head into the tits more* Drink up" Vanilla lustfully delivered, seeing some milk spill out of my mouth, making her lightly giggle. She then kept the sex going with my cock still being in her pussy, "Mmm! MMm! Mmm! Y-you love mommy's milk?" she asked lewdly, "I...I love it" I confirm, "*giggles* Good...I'll give you more everyday if we keep this our secret..Now cum for me..Let me feel what comes out of you.." she orders, letting her tits flop about when I started erupting in her, "V-vanilla, Im gonna cum! /" I warn, "MmmMM! Mmm! Yes! Cum! Mmmmmmmm!" she begged and my dong was throbbing in her, driving her crazy and I nut cracked, gushing whiteness all over our little love seat, getting very webby in no time with each burst of sperm out of my cock from inside her, which (as anyone would figure) she enjoyed, putting on a very satisfied expression as her eyes closed. Vanilla felt a heavy vibrating of my cock finishing inside her and relaxed once when the orgasm, and climaxing was complete. I open my eyes back up and already see her making out with me with eye-contact. "*giggles* Happy you satisfied a mom like me?" she asked with a smile still full of sexual desire, "Y-yes..You're...You were amazing, 'Nilla..." I reply, "Hmmmhmm. Im happy to teach a naughty boy like you some manners. *sees my cock fall out of pussy limply, puts hand on cheek while looking at it* Oh no~. Is my little boy really tuckered out?" she delivered in a fake manner, "*looks back at me, with my eyes closed* Aww that's sad. I'll miss playing with him..*lays head on my chest, smiling again, twirling finger on my chest* Oh well, even boys gotta sleep, right? You were still very lovely" she comments while happily closing her eyes with me.

I wake up to Vanilla's irresistible lips on mine, welcoming the kiss in sweet bliss. "*giggles* Hello sleepy" she greeted, "...*clears throat* Um..Aren't we supposed to go in the school to get Perly?" I remind as Vanilla rubs her fingers down my chest. Oh no..Dont tell me she wants a round two /.. "Can you do me a favor? *I quickly nod, complying* I dont have anyone in mind to take care of my lil' girl..Cream is a really good girl, you know. She needs someone sweet..Kind..Gentle...And can give her a 'good time'. I cant think of anyone who'd be a better fit..than you" Vanilla said to me, making my eyes widen...And made my penis grow.."*already starts stroking it* Goodness, you're that excited to be with my little girl? You are such a naughty, naughty boy..*smirks, looking at the cock* A big one too.." Vanilla added, making eye contact with me while wolfing down the dong, "Whoawhoawhoa! Hold on! *makes her stop sucking* It's..Im...Pretty much with Perly so Im..*sighs* Im not good at sticking with one girl, am I?" I said, "If you want to keep having your fun with me, keep this much a dirty little secret from her. I'll say I met a very good man to please me" she proposed...Fuck..I know I always wanted to do Vanilla, but never thought it'd be like this.."S-sure..I'll..I'll get with your daughter too" I accept, "*gives a warm smile* Good boy. I know you'll make my girl happy, but for now..Make me happy.." Vanilla said before continuing to very lewdly suck my dick, rubbing my legs as her tits hung on the seat and onto my lap, "Oooh 'Nilla~...Dont stop, baby ′̤q‵̤" I said to her, grabbing the back of the seat with my fingers. A minute into her blowjob, I grab her head and bob her head low to deepthroat me to her surprise, then she liked it, still looking at me with that gentle smile hidden behind her lustfulness. Then I moved my hips, fucking her face, making her eyes look even more lovely and I just couldnt get enough..I wanted to fill her again..Our breaths got heavier, her's getting warmer all over the dick as she opened her mouth wide, ready for my loads of jizz..Then she clamped down on my dong, which got me spewing in no time as my white goo shoot out from left to right of her mouth..It was so..unbelievably sexy..And yes, she sucked all of it in and swallowed. Vanilla rose up again and kissed me..I didnt resist. I loved every second of the embrace. "Hmmhmm. Im good..For now. Let's go and get the kid" she (FINALLY) says.

Vanilla held my arm as we walked in, looking more cheery than before. I..Didnt have it in me to tell her to get off so we went from the back of the school as is. Oh shit! There goes the bullies that tried to get at me!...Huh, they're leaving me alone this time. 'Nilla isn't scary in the slightest and she looked confused too. Before I could think any further, I saw a beaten up Rebecca and 'Nilla gasped from seeing her before she collapsed. "*runs to her* 'Becca! You alright?!" I asked worrisomely before kneeling to her, "I-it's...Perle..She...She did this.." she weakly said, "What the hell...? What happened?!" I asked some more, "She...She was trying to give me a few nudges to...'Toughen up'...Then I..Mentioned his name..." she lowly said, "His? Who do you mean?" asked a curious Vanilla, "...Willson" she answers. Something about her answer put me at awe...As if.. "D..Do you know her dad like that?" I asked, "A year ago..My dad said he met a Mobian with aquatic powers, who secretly stole from others when using it..Before he stole from dad, he hung with him for a week.." she explains. Wait...The aquatic powers..Now the stealing..The flooding..That student is still missing. Nothing makes sense! I have to figure all this out! I then ask "Do you know about the missing stu-", "How do you know that?" Perle interrupts, making me turn around to see her low-browing me...And seeing Vanilla still holding my arm. "OxO;;;...Uhh" I react, "You into milfs now, huh?" she asked with folded arms, "Im..Keeping an eye on her- Hey, dont change the subject. Im sorry I peeked into your diary, but what's the deal with the missing student?" I asked, "*takes a deep breath* He...I almost killed him one time. When he came back from the hospital..I heard him talk about where he saw my dad with his friends...I had to beat the answers out of him" she informed me, unnerving Vanilla. "*whispers to Vanilla* I'll handle this. *grabs Perle's shoulders* Perly..This is no way to go about finding your dad. I wanna find out too, cuz nothing about this situation is really adding up. It's best we just ask around" I told her, and she puts on a saddened face. Perle places water on Rebecca's bruises, and they slowly healed, "Im...Im sorry, k? I just..Lose it when dad's brought up.." she apologized, "Well cmon, Perly. Me and 'Nilla came to get you" I said, "...'Nilla..?!" she uproars, "Uhh yknow..I just..Gave her a small nickname is all. I cant give others nicknames?" I reply, "..You only do that if you're close to someone..Im watching your ass" she said to me, giving a tense glare before finishing the water treatment. "*giggles* she's just starting to really like you" Vanilla whispers, making me blush a bit as we stepped out. When I turned back for a moment, Rebecca was scurrying down the hall.

Once we got into the car...Oh boy. "*sniffs around* Why's it smell like fuck in here?" Perle asked skeptically, "(Shit! Now I wish I brought some body spray or something _) T-that..Must be cuz of 'Nilla. (Cmon plz play along. I don't have any way of covering this up. If the sex was good, you'd do at least this for me!) R-right? ^^;;;;;;" I asked, turning to Vanilla, who sat there, thinking for a moment while looking up. Like don't just sit there like some Bimbo, save my ass! "Hmm. I did shower today so.." she began, "(THAT'S IT! FUCK CREAM! Im so not getting with her!)" I angrily shout in my head, "But ever since that incident when I was cooped up in that area for so long, I guess I'd naturally smell like that, huh? ^ ^" she finished, easing my hear-rate...Talk about dodging bullets. Thinking about it a bit, Cream would be alot less of a handful than Perly. "That doesn't sound right either. This is what'd it smell like if he fucked me" Perle disagreed...You gotta be shittin' me now. What the fuck can I come up with? "I...Ok maaaybe it was the thought of seeing you again and getting a whiff of Vanilla's scent that got me hard, so...I cranked it and 'Nilla cleaned me up" I lied, "What's cranking?" asked Vanilla. Look! Stop screwing me up!...Thankfully, Perle was too busy thinking about the whole situation. Again, dodging bullets here. But still...Juggling four relationships...I dunno which one's more meaningful honestly. Guess this is what happens when you follow your penis. At least how things are is way more exciting than my previous life. Looking at Perly, I wish I could say as much for her.."So...*rubs her hand while sitting next to her* what's that guy's name? The one who has a dad that spotted your's" I asked, "...Resse..He's a Womb-Tiger, but I dont know his last name" she answered. A what...? Just when I thought Mobians were just a single sort of animal. Well..When I think about it..It was actually hard to tell what Sally exactly was. I'll ask about that later.

Unbeknownst to us however, Avvy hanging seemingly in mid-air from an aerial web, plotting some more to herself about her approach. "(Just rain a bunch of webs? Hmm, that could kill a few of them, but then there's dealing with Sonic..Im also not sure where exactly that thing would be..Oh! I got it!)" she finally hatched into her head, with a devious, grimous smile and raised brows. Sally was walking about, checking the facilities to make sure Sonic didnt mess with anything. "That darn Sonic. He's been tampering with parts lately and- *sees an arm bleeding, gasps and jumps back* W-where could- *sees a shimmering line and cuts it with the laser saber from bracelet* It's her again? She shot a web string through the wall..*looks around and sees more further down the hall* and more...What's she up to now?" Sally then wondered, slowed down by Avvy's rather deadly trap. Avvy then was able to snoop into Tail's lab that had Venus in it, dropping from above gracefully, scaring Tails as he jumped out of his seat and back to the wall. "H-How'd you get in here?!" he asked in a panic, "*giggles* My little secret. Now then. *Shoots a web through Venus' container, springing a leak and she pours out* Good luck with sealing up this monster again" Avarice said with a cheeky smile, "*gets a buster cannon from under the desk* Dont think you'll get away with- *aims it and the weapon falls apart, collapsing to the ground in metal chunks, gets a few cuts on the hand* Ouch! Is- *sees a several webs around fingers* It was already full of razor webs?!" he exclaimed, "*the rest of the container flies up into air, strung up by many aerial webs* While you were busy with your troubles there, I was able to get a hold of this container with my other webs" she said, walking to the now floating tube. "Thank you, dear..Say, you look very ripe yourself. So if you dont mind...!" said the half-sized blob of Venus, launching herself at Avvy but is splashed off while being into pierces upon contact. "*wags finger* Ah-ah-aah, not if my web coat has anything to say about it. Im able to emit small pulses of force with this Emerald too, so your fun'll have to be on the others" Avvy told Venus as she reformed with a pouty face as her and Tails helplessly watch her ascend as she hung onto the rising tube. "Hmm. She does have a point. *Looks at Tails who covered himself* I can have my fun with you guys eue" she said, encompassing Tails' body with a full body leap and sticking him into wall, changing him into a female. Looking behind herself, Rouge started noticing more and more that Avvy was nowhere to be seen. "*halts and flies in one place in the air* (Something's really fishy, and I dont like it. Where on Earth is that woman?) *looks to towards the city, seeing that the cars are all still* Hmm? *hovers down closer, seeing men and women getting satisfied through many MANY means by pink goop, gasps* (HUH?! How could this even be possible?! I thought we took care of that thing! Avvy..She must be behind this!...Tch. I know I cant do a thing about this on my own. Only person that can possible solve this is Shadow..Well I have to see if..Oh no! The brat and her boyfriend! And Vanilla! They went out before me! I gotta find them asap!)" Rouge thought to herself stressfully, starting to zip through the skies. Speaking of us, as Vanilla was driving down the streets, her body was reacting with pulses from her privates, making her ears twitch and her grunts becoming audible. I saw her starting to sweat and pant. "Umm...'N-nilla..You aren't looking too hot" I prefaced, "(Hmm..Im not that sure why myself but...) I-it's nothing, dear ^^;" she replied..Yeah, sure. If you get a stroke behind the wheel or something, you wont be saying that again.

"*phone rings* Hmm? *answers it* Yeah?"

"It's Rouge."

"(Huh? All of a sudden? Must be an urgent.)"

"And it's bad."

"(Shit, wish I was wrong.._ _)"

"Venus..She somehow got out. And she's 'infecting' the citizens."

"*jumps up in shock* SHE'S WHAT?! HOW THE HELL?!"

"The fuck got into you?!"

"Well..Apparently it's more about what'll get into us.."

"What're you on about now?"

"...Venus. She's back."

"HUH?! HOW THE HELL?!"

"Excuse me? Venus?"

"Yknow, the thing that held you captive for a while. She's apparently running amuck in the city. We gotta stop her again!"

"But how? We dont have some damn tube to stuff her ass into."

"Have you or the brat discover anything?"

"*looks at Vanilla some more and sees a pink tentacle stick from below her* (Ok..Now this is getting strange...) R-Rouge..I think I just did.. *gets closer to her* 'Nilla...Is..There something you aren't telling us?"

"*sees the tentacle sticking out* (Looks like it cant be helped.) *pulls over to someone's empty parking lot. turns to us* Kids..Im..Afraid that thing has became part of me. ^^"

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Now now, dont be alarmed. I have control over it."

"(Control..I think I have an idea then. A bit of a stretch but..)"

"I just wanted to check in on you guys before anything else. Im going ahead and am about to get Shadow's help. *hangs up*"

"Well Bats, we'll be there too. 'Nilla, start the car back up" I then ordered as Vanilla and Perly gave me a bewildered look, and before everyone got back in. By the time we got back into the city, we already see Shadow on the scene, getting ready to charge a Chaos Spear at a car full of people in them. "Stop the car, quick!" I shouted as Vanilla stopped the car in front of him, and I jumped out. "Shadow! You aren't going to the kill all these people, are you?!" I asked in concern, "We dont have any other way" he answered, "...What if I told you that we do now?" I preface, "Now? *powers down the attack and turns to me* If this doesn't work, Im sure you know that Im not afraid make some heads roll" he answered, crossing his arms. Dammit Shadow. I dont think he sees that this could be a part of Eggman's plan. It isn't above him to do something like this after using civilians as bots a while ago. "*turns to Vanilla* That's your cue, 'Nilla. *sees her point to herself, surprised* and you too, Perly" I said to them, catching everyone off guard. "W-what? The hell am I supposed to do?" Perle asked, "It could be a stretch but..Vanilla, you're starting to control a portion of Venus that's in you, right? So I was thinking, maybe you could possibly absorb it out of others and obtain it as your own, while Perly helps make sure none comes out of you" I plotted out loud, making everyone think too. "Hmm, Venus said before that she gives me life the nutrients I need to keep me in a sexual mood and not starve and all.. *giggles* That's pretty smart of you, dear ^^" she comments, standing next to the car and shooting a pink tentacle from under her dress, breaking through the window and sucking the goop that was in the car into her own body. When she was done, she turns to us, smiling. Good! Now..There's still many that've been "infected" throughout the city. "It could take us forever to do the same for every civilian that's been effected. *looks at Chaos Emerald* Unless..*looks at me and I nod* It's settled. I'll warp Vanilla and your little girlfriend around to ensure that this damn thing is out of everyone's system" Shadow declares, "Sounds like a plan, but where's Rouge?" I asked, "She didnt say, but since you're going to be in the way here, Im taking you home" he replies, grabbing me by my shirt and a blinding light shines from him.

I found myself dropping onto the bed upstairs, seemingly from a ball of light...Was..Was I really taken out of the action like that? Hearing me land on the bed somewhat hard, Cream steps in, looking at me happily, despite seeing me have a distanced look.

"*sits next to me* Hey again, mister! You're back sooner than I'd figure. I was just fixing everyone some food when everyone comes back ^^."

"(She's...She's really sweet just as her mom, but..How am I gonna do this?...) So uhh..C-cream..Do you wanna.. Try to be together?"

"Together?"

"(Damn, this is harder than I thought. Ummmm..Cmon man, she's just about 14! *looks at her big tits* ...16? Daagh, it's still bad!) Together as..Friends..But really close ones."

"Hmm? Where'd this come from, mister?"

"(D-dont call me mister like that! /) Ahem, like..Do you remember how we had our fun with..C-cheese the other time we were alone like this?"

"Y-yes../"

"Well..I-If we're very close friends, it's ok that we always do that, y'see."

"*scratches head with a blush* I.. I do really like h-how that felt, s-so..T-this should be fine. ^/^"

"Y-you're mom said that..I'd be a great person for you to be with..I think even going as far as saying she couldnt think of anyone better."

"...(I..I think s-so too.) *touches my hand, looks up at me sincerely* I'd..I'd really like that. You can be very sweet to me, mister. /ouo\"

"(Kid, if only you know. Not as nearly as good as you're thinking. All this mister stuff...Wait, dont tell me that's turning me on. Boner, some other time, ok? _ _*)"

"*looks down* M-mister, is..Is that the thing I played with last time?"

"(D-dont say it like that either! Makes the whole mood worse-) *feels her tugging it* Ghh!"

"*unzips* I- Was I being too rough, mister? *lowers head, looks up to me sexually and licks the shaft* Should I stop...Mister?"

"...(Fuck, why's she being so hot for me?)..Keep..Keep going.."

"*knocks on the door* With what now?"

"(R-ROUGE?!) *stuffs cock back into pants* Y-you can come on in. o/o"

"*opens the door, seeing the two of us really close to each other* (Ohohohoo looks like we got a bit of a two-timer, folks) So, what were you two trying to do?"

"J-just..We were just talking is all. /"

"If you say, so...Mister ;p 3"

"(_ _...Dont tease like that, Bats..)"

"I saw you were getting ready to cook for us, little girl. Go on and get that ready, sorry he distracted you here."

"(Dont..Dont call her little girl either..-/-)"

"*walks out the door, turns around briefly* He didnt distract me at all. *looks at me with a loving stare* He made me feel alot better."

"*sees her exit, turns to me* Nice to see that you're good with kids, but this is sudden."

"I...Vanilla made me agree to...Being with her..."

"...Well now..And what'll you get in return?"

"...Sucking on her tits and..Banging her like..Everyday.."

"(*sighs* What a chump. Im very sure she'd let him do that anyway. Looks like he'll have to learn the hard way.) Well, all that aside, we have a few heists to get ready for."

"Umm, w-what about Avarice? Did you find-"

"*holds up a hand* Say no more. I told Shadow to take care of her, so we can have our fun"

"By fun..Do you...?"

"Uh huh. *gets close to me, and strokes my still-hardened cock* To give you a bit of confidence boost, we'll have our usual fun. *gives a wink*"

"W-well Cream is-"

"*gets pushed down on the bed and sits on my pelvis* That just means you better finish me fast, before she catches us. Think of this as your little test. eue"

"For getting myself off while being unseen?"

"Think on the lines of 'I got away with it'. Dont make me feel out-of-practice now" Rouge told me, starting to bounce her ass on me. Perly's was still bigger, b-but Rouge's is still kinda big..And hot. She started fore-playing me with a dry assjob with her suit still being on, making me heavily breathe in seconds. She then rubbed that bat-booty up and down my stomach, with my rod sandwiched in there. Awaiting for the next sexual act, my vision blurred until she sat on my face and bent forward, shifting her ass from side to side, which was easily hypnotic til she then gave my tip a cold kiss, making me flinch. Looking back with a giggle, she gave it another kiss for me to winch again and puts her glossy lips all up on the penis' shaft for a bigger kiss, surprised to see my pre-cum jet out. "Oh my. The kid must've done a number on you earlier. You dont ever do that this early. *giggles some more* What I'd expect from such a naughty outlaw. Not even the underaged are safe from you. *flies up and turns around, landing in front of my cock* While lil' ol' me, I can at least give you a show" she said, showing her fangs to me as Rouge opens wide gets to sucking me off. My feet curved and twitched from her masterful head-game, deepthroating me before I realized and even takes it out of her mouth for more teasing...Which didnt stop there. Not only did she slowly pull her outfit down to make her large titties flop on my dick, but she slowly shook her ass while bent at this angle...even worse.."See my cute tail? Wanna cum on that?" she asked, "U-uuh

Uh huh..T-that's one hot tail..Also your ass too" I replied, "*jerks me* Hmmhmm, you haven't given my rear as much love as everything else. Wouldn't it satisfy you too?" she asked with a cute pouty face, "A-any..Any part of you would, Bats.." I answer, "We'll see about that. I've been holding back, so don't be scared if I rock your world eue" she replied before climbing on me. When she said that, I wasnt..I knew I wasnt ready for this either..So Rouge stood, taking the rest of her clothes off, revealing her curvaceous, orange body to me with a her huge rack staring at me. Her presence overwhelms me again and Im frozen in astonishment as she got on top of me again. "*giggles* I know you're gonna love this" Rouge said with a darkening shadow on her face and a devious smile as she puts my dick in her wet pussy, licking her lips before biting them. Then, as if she switched to high gear, Rouge started just aggressively slammed her ass up and down on me at a very loud and fast pace, her tits flailing wildly. My eyes were rolling at to the back of my head as the bed felt like it was going through an earthquake crisis as she was rapidly fucking the hell out of me. My moans roaring throughout the room and her much rougher moaning of "MMMMMMMMmmmmm!" were echoing in her room as well. Our genitals were making all sorts of erotic, squishing noises as she made sure I filled every corner of her delectable sugar walls. And I though we had some mad sex before, but this one...DAMN! The covers were flopping about as well, and my legs jumping apparent on their own. Curious of what all the noise was about, Cream saw us fucking on the bed, and was in major shock at what she saw...At first then started digging in her pussy with some quiet finger-blasting. Rouge sees this briefly, smiles, then turns back to me, hunching over me, preparing to pounce on my cock even faster, and mercilessly does so. Our fast-fucking making the bed cry of many creaking sounds, "Come on, come on! You know you wanna cum in all this. Am I not the sexiest thing to you?" she asked with a serious face, "Y-yes you are, bat-tits! I really wanna cum in you! q " I said while my head is just spinning, filled with nothing but sex on the mind. Then with three last big genital poundings, Rouge bends her back inward to tightly lock our privates together as my hot jizz spewed many orgasmic juices from my dong, bursting all over her pussy, inside and out, reaching even her tail. " *eyes roll upwards* A-Aaa-AAAAAuuggh!~~! Good job, big boooy~" she moaned as her throat chokes up, completing her own orgasm. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Rouge looks back at Cream, who still stared as she was trying to climax as well. Then when I hear an "oooh..", I looked out the door, Cream scurries away.

After...Well like she said, "she rocked my world", it took me several minutes to let my sexual high pass by.

"*sees me wipe my face of the sweat that was running down my body. unruffles and straightens hair* Phew were you packing this time, kid. If it isn't clear enough, you passed. ^.-"

"..I know you saw her seeing us. You know I really failed."

"*sarcastically* Oh really now? *rolls eyes* I'd never think we'd be caught so easily."

"You can drop the act now. Seems that I cant go..."

"*giggles* Since you saw through my lil' rues there, I think you passed with flying colors. And how you just talked to me just now. Looks like I built up some confidence for you, so I killed two birds with one stone."

"*sighs* If you say so..Part of me feels like you'd have me go anyway."

"Am I a book to you? Cuz you are really reading me."

"You dont have to make fun of me.."

"*dresses up* Keep up that boost I gave you, you're going to need it when on this heist."

"Wouldn't Shadow be able to get away with any heist?"

"Just leave the thinking to me for now, but it's not as simple as that. Ahem, now when we're on the scene, we call each other by code name, got it?"

"And mine is?"

" 'Cocky Fiend'. ;D"

"...You cant be serious."

"And mine can be..Booby Trap."

"Out of ideas?"

"D-dont say that. We're just going with that for now."

"Wait, why code names again?"

"Something to throw off any skeptics. Guards and people alike."

"Am I gonna get an outfit then? You need a less..Revealing one."

"A mask is all I need with this. As for you. *goes through closet and shows me a purple onesie* Whala, boytoy."

"But..When'd you..."

"I've worn it once or twice but it should fit you too."

"...Please pay me after all this..._ _"

"Then you better rake in some real dough. Remember, weekly four figures~."

"Does that mean I have to get...?"

"Exactly."

"What about this office stuff?"

"*giggles some more* As if I'd give you five percent of what the place makes."

"(The things I do to get some tail...Good thing I didnt say that out loud.)"

"*sniffs* Mmm, food's calling. Cmon, Fiend" she urges me as we walked downstairs. I threw the outfit over my shoulder and Cream was seen at the end of the kitchen. Looking at her face, she was very nervous. "*looks at us* Ff-food is ready. I fixed your plates on the table and...U-um, y-you two look like you had fun /" Cream said to us, "Just a bit of tussling. *giggles* I call him my boytoy for a reason" Rouge responds with a devious smile, making Cream flinch. She then looks at the get-up I have over my shoulder, "This is for our...Yknow.." I started, "I-it's for that search, right?" Cream tries to clarify, "(Im sure she was there when were held up by that sniper girl. It's like she doesn't remember much from it) Y-yeah, and...Im sure you and Cheese would give us some good help, but Rouge just wants it to be me and her" I told her, "Ok..." she replied lowly, making me a bit low too. And so we began eating the prepared food, which...about half of it got overcooked. I didnt wanna bring it up, cuz..I mean I already feel bad for leaving her after our...Moment. "*finishes chewing and puts fork down. Stands up* I-I need to use it" Cream said a bit abruptly and walks to the nearby restroom. "*hears the door shut* Ugh good, she's gone. I appreciate the effort, kid, but this cut of pork got all crusty. Im thinking about giving the rest of mine to some dogs" Rouge comments, "(She was trying though..) Well we did distract her quite a bit" I comment, "I guess but Im still not taking another bite. This should do for me, so get up and follow me" she started ordering me. Not wanting to know what'd happen if I questioned her, I got up, my feet carrying me to where she went. Which was...The backyard? "*stretches and turns to me* Alright kid. Let's see what you got" Rouge began, "(...Wait what?) What now?" I asked, "Try to hit me. I know you're really weak, but I wanna gauge you better" she answers.. What should I even try? Maybe a kick like she usually does? I stepped in, and Rouge pushes me back with a front-kick. It made me cough a bit, but she still waited for me to do another move. I then threw kick with the right leg, which she caught and held with the bottom of her other foot, "Are you trying to flatter me? *pushes upwards slightly and flips me over on my back* Try something you know you're good at" she encourages, "(What Im good at..I could use a Chaos move, but Im not trying to beat her...Though..If I could make a sword-thing made of energy..) You kinda got me wrong..This is something Im good at" I replied (trying to sound cool), "Oh? So a kid doesn't shake up your confidence? Whatever you say" Rouge replied with an eye-roll, a hunch and smile. Like the first attack I tried, she let me wind the whole thing up, and right when I lifted my leg, the surrounding area between us dimmed down and behind me started glowing a bright green light. Rouge eyes widened and she ducked backwards, making me completely miss her as she went into a hand-stand, kicking behind the Chaos-imbued leg, crashing it into the ground, creating a small crater I fell into. Rouge then backflipped away, taking a short breather. "You learned that from Shadow?" she asked, "No..Just came up with it" I answer, pulling my leg out of the ground and brushing it off, "(Really? Hmm. That was a really dangerous move..I like this kid ouo) You really are full of surprises. You'll grow out of outlaw and be the fiend I want you to be in no time. Shadow allowing a Human to use Chaos energy. Unheard of" she said, "Let's not count chickens yet. I know three moves, but after using two, I'd overdo it..But this one..I think I can stretch this out" I told her, making her grin looking more and more excited. "(Now we're talking, kid. Here I thought I'd be doing most of the work) Then let's keep going for a bit longer, Mr.'I can stretch it out' " she replied..What the hell's wrong with me? _u_

Shadow arrived at the base of the Freedom Fighter's HQ after catching word that Venus was unleashed there as well. The place seemed like a bit of a ghost town, then suddenly he sees a few pink blobs firing at him. "Chaos Shield!" he shouts, pulling up a wall of Chaos energy from the ground, which evaporated the string of blobs. "It's over. Just show yourself, lowlife" Shadow said, with Perle and Vanilla following behind him. Venus then shot down from the sky, busting through the roof of the hallway they were in, all pink liquids coming to her from above, completing the voluptuous form. "That really hurt yknow. All I want is some fun. What's wrong with that?" it asked, "I dont care what it is to you. When I get word that the city was being attacked, I step in to stop it at it's source. As an Ultimate Lifeform, nothing gets by me" Shadow tells her, "Ultimate Lifeform? Never had that before" Venus said, "Dont play coy. Im through wasting my time with you" he says. Venus grunts and tries to come at him in four different directions in liquid form, but he warps much further ahead. Surprised that it/she couldnt touch him, Venus quickly found herself being drained into Vanilla's body by Perle from a distance. Vanilla stood there, focusing on controlling how much of Venus was phasing into her, and Perle strains herself twice as much with her hand casted out. The force was slightly rupturing even the hallway, til finally, Venus was completely putting into Vanilla's body, making her and Perle collapse on her knees. "Remember our deal, you two. If she cant control herself, Im putting her down immediately" Shadow brings up, "(Damn..I cant believe he's such a jerk-ass)...Right" Perle approved, and he warps away, leaving them to changing everyone back if necessary. Starting with Tails...Sonic..And uhh...Yeah, Bunnie and Sally. "(That blobby bitch must've really surprised Sonic and them earlier. Mom told me how fast Sonic is, yet he got caught..What also really gets me is we don't know who made Venus. It can't be that fat-ass, Eggman, could it?) Vanilla..A-are you still alright?" Perle asked with a serious look, "*looks cutely, pondering* Hmm. Well, I don't feel Venus at all. I used to feel it trying to come out before this but not anymore" Vanilla replied, "(...Wait, how I helped drag it into Vanilla. That thing didnt resist or anything) O-ok then. (How she sounded..I don't trust her. Maybe I should talk to that guy about this)" Perle then thought to herself, her doubts starting to grow.

Rouge and I step outside as I tug on my purple outside to secure it's fitting. "*giggles* You look funny with that on" Cream cheerily comments with her Chao giggling too. "(Well you try having a tight-ass leotard that's tempted to sink into your rectum) Anyways we'll be back. If Perly asks, just say we're gonna get this other equipment for my gloves" I told her, "*puts the the gauntlets on my hands* And we're ready for lift off. You better not catch cold feet out there" Rouge told me, poking my nose, then grabbing me and flew high into the skies.

"So then. What's our first heist?"

"It doesn't matter where we start, but we're choosing between a huge yacht, a security facility, a G.U.N base, a science lab, some factory, a prison, a crime boss' hideout, another crime boss hideout, and a bank."

"Whoah whoah hold on, these were on that map? HUH?"

"When you've been around as much as I have, you'll be familiar with all sorts of places."

"...You said one was a yacht, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Dont those travel for one day or over night or something? It's not like there's one that's out there 24/7, right?"

"That one is a bit tricky. It may or may not be out by now, so it'll be the only one we'll have to check periodically. *takes some paper from between cleavage* I got this invite off of someone that's going there. It has the sail times and everything."

"Sunset wont happen til an hour or two. Wouldn't the best time be at night?"

"Now you're thinking. If things get hairy, I have some smokescreens I can give you."

"But a crime boss' hideout? Whoever is giving this chick orders something other than Eggman or a crime boss himself, unless there's some war happening."

"Station Square doesn't really have anything like these people. All these places are outside the city. Well except the bank."

"Hmmmmmmm."

"So what sounds more appealing to you?"

"Let's go for this science lab. That sounds like a warm up to ease myself into this heist thing. What do they have anywhere?"

"This one is..A bit vague too."

"I thought it'd be as simple as 'We sneak in, get the goods and get out'."

"You'll have to mix up your approach here and there, but something like this G.U.N base. That's all you. I have to small-talk my way in with a number of guards before I can help you."

"*sighs* Science lab it is."

"The map only says it has a secret. I don't know what it could be, but hopefully I get my hands on some fine jewelry and a rare something-or-other."

"...Do you have a jewel fetish?"

"*giggles* Only one way to find out, kid."

"A-anyways, let's see what these guys have" I reply, and Rouge takes me down to a three story vanity, conspicuously looking like an abandoned warhorse. The place was practically in the middle of nowhere. Cuz well...No one was nowhere to be seen..Huh, maybe that's why they call places like that. Ahem anyways, we started from the top of the building. The air was quite still, but I always felt like something was up. "*feels heels somewhat vibrating* Hmm. My heels are faintly going off. It's not just us that're here" Rouge informed me, "...You want me to check through the windows?" I asked, "Oh thanks for volunteering ^^" Rouge said with a smile, "(B-but I didnt mean it like..) *sighs* Y-yeah, I can..Look who's in there (Damn do I feel like pissing myself TT-TT)" I reply, with Rouge then picking me back up and tossing me into the third floor. She also handed me her right ear-piece. Ok..I got this..Im just scouting things out. One quick exhale and my feet carry me throughout the walled floor. Nothing eh? Why is it that I feel so anxious? There's nothing but cracks everywhere. "*puts the device in my ear, presses a finger on the ear-comm* Floor three, clear" I inform her, "Good boy. I knew my lil' fiend would get the hang of this" she happily replied. T-the name's starting to grow on me..Uh alright, let's keep going. Then I got to the second floor. "STOP! *whimper* S-STOP!" I heard while going down the steps, making my heart face and I started crouching as I progressed. More and more I heard someone getting thrown on the ground, over and over. "Pull yourself together, dammit! Im not letting you drag me down!" said another voice. Just what the fuck is going on!? I-is one trying to help the other? Then why is he doing all this to her? "*gasps, coughs on the ground, trying to get back up* I-is...Someone there?" said the girl's voice, sounding very innocent but hurt..This really isn't going as planned. I had no idea this'd even happen. "*deeply breathes in, slowly peers around the wall's corner* Are you ok?" I asked her, "*sees me, starts shiver* P-please don't hurt me!" she said, turtling against a window. "Dont be afraid. Im..(The hell am I doing? Im supposed to help steal something or find out what this secret is, so...) Im just here to see what I can find. I'd never think someone like you would be here..Or anyone even" I told her, getting closer for a moment. Still she cowers at the sight of me, so I stopped..Despite the bruises, she was quite a looker. Up there with Perly. Big thighs, a nice rack, even has the same shorts as Perly... "(Ok she's looking a bit too much like her. Only thing throwing me off is her white skin, and red eyes..Well Perly is real white herself. That red scarf around her looks nice too, but anyways) So..What's the deal with you? Why're cooped up in here?" I asked, "I...Im supposed to a bodyguard with my partner..But..." she partially answers, "But what? And who's your partn-" I said but I got kicked away from her, which slams me into a wall. "And just who the hell're you?" asked the guy, who seems to be a mix of a cat and wolf Mobian, "*grunts, getting up by holding the wall* You overhead me, didnt you? I don't wanna anyone here. I just wanna see what's up with this building" I told him, "*bats eye back at her* Methel, you should know better. Look at what he has on. Does he look like someone we should let walk around?" he asked her, "(This should be cue to call in Rouge. But before I do...) She said you two are bodyguards. Of what or who?" I asked, "...We don't know. But what I know is that you don't belong here. Im throwing you outta here" he replies. But I heard screaming down here. I know it was from her. "Was it..You that was beating her down like that?" I asked, "That's none of your damn business! *runs at me*" he shouts, winding up a punch. "*activates comm* Rouge! Help me out! (Now that I've signaled for her to aid me, she should be here in no time. All I have to do..) *bends backwards, stands on one hand, making him punch between my legs* Im not leaving..! (Is dodge one attack and counter!) *makes one leg glow of Chaos energy, spins and lunges the lit up leg into his chest* Until I get some answers!" I shouted, kicking him away from me, making us both slide backwards and I fall on my side. "M-mallow! Stop hurting people that come by! *is turned to by him* We don't even know what we're supposed to protect! What happened to us wanting our own lives?!" Methel shouts, "*sees chest starting to bleed, but it regenerates quickly. looks back at her* You're just saying that. If you acted like this before, I wouldn't have had to force you get yourself together. We would've been outta here by now" Mallow says to her, staring me down. Then with a swift gust of wind everyone felt, Rouge drops down between me and the "bodyguards". She looks at me and then them. "What a way to throw a wrench into our plan. Having to deal with two misfit freaks" Rouge says, "You're obviously the head of this operation. Once Im done with you, he's history too" Mallow said, "*giggles* You'll be small time real soon, but mind telling me your name, handsome?" Rouge asked of him, "*flinches and blushes for a second* Tch. (Someone is just as full of themselves. As full as those big balloons of her's) Ok then..*dashes at her, extending claws out* Im Mallow Gingerback! *does a double slash on her with both claws, but misses, rolling behind her, then quickly slides backwards on the ground* Dont you forget it!" he says, looking more aggressive. "(Boy is someone reckless) You're going to knock yourself out at this rate" Rouge said, "*runs at her again* Im going tear apart you and that pretty lil' face of your's!" Mallow shouts, "*dodges to the side of the next claw slash, making his body turn in mid-air. Jumps up and lunges a kick down on his face* Im gonna teach you some manners, mut!" Rouge says, jumping off of his face. He gets up again, swaying his body left and right for a second before sprinting at her faster than before, but is quickly met with a boot to the face, then she activates the Tempest Boots to blow a powerful burst of winds out of them, blowing him against the wall. Upon impact, he finds himself up against said wall, struggling to stand back up, but before he gets the opportunity to do anything, she actives the boots again and puts them on full blast. Chunks of rocks and parts of his shirt flying about, then soon he's shot through the wall and far into the distance, out cold. "*turns off the boots, lowers the casted leg* Like I said. small time" Rouge said, "D-dont think he's a bad guy. Just a bit...Misguided is all.." Methel said lowly, "Hard to believe after trying to cut me up the whole time" Rouge replied.

Y-yeah, and those boots really are something. Makes me wonder why she brings me with her. Maybe she wants to boast about this to someone one day? "Booby, think we can bring her with us? She obviously needs help. We cant just leave her here" I brought up, "Hmm. That's just too many girls under one roof. I know. We should have her stay with the Freedom Fighters. If she has any tricks she could be a Fighter herself, and take some load off our shoulders" Rough responds, "I...I do have these water powers but..I don't know how to use them" Methel said, making the two of us perplexed. She's starting to be too similar to Perly on the surface...Just what the hell does this mean? She also doesn't seem to know about her past..Best thing I have is that she's an experiment of the scientists below. I held her hand before Rouge led the way down the establishment, still puzzling everything to herself. The trip took us around 12 minutes to get to the very bottom, and only then did we see this door up ahead. "Before we go in, do you a girl named Perle?" I asked her, "N-no..I don't know who'd be named that" she answered. That's even weirder..These nerds have some explaining to do. Once we open the door, we see sheep Mobians held up in a bunch of pink goo, similar to how we found Vanilla, naked, enlarged tits and everything. Methel gasped in panic and backed up with us. "*comes out of the cluster of blobs, takes a sexy, plump form that's familiar to us* Oooo look what we have here. More playthings to accompany you, Pili and Mili. I've been aching for a six-way" Venus said to us, "Dammit. Venus just had to be down here" I said, trying not to shudder at seeing her again, "Oh you know me? Im gonna blush! I'll be famous in no time! u" Venus replied, "Cut the act, princess. We were supposed to find something valuable here, but instead we're just finding trouble. *looks at the Mobian twins still undergoing some tentacling, unable to keep in their moans* These two must be the scientists, right? Then they should have the information I need. And, Im pretty sure you don't know about me, but Im a gal that gets what she wants" Rouge told her. This made Venus ponder for a moment. "Hmm..How abooooooout we have ourselves some fun for like..A day? Then I'll you get whatever info you need from these two" Venus offers, "I like me some 'fun' too, but a busy-body like me has no time for all that" Rouge replied, "Ooo tough crowd. Eh too bad" Venus quickly said, then launched a clump of her goo at Rouge, plastering her on a wall, surprising her. "Hey what's the big ideeEEEEeEEeeEEEE!" Rouge uproars, feeling a tentacle crawling into her ass from the inside her suit while making a funny face, "*sighs* I should've saw this coming. All you Venus globs are the same, and just love playing dirty" I grieved, "It shouldn't be too bad, right? Im helping you out by releasing all that stress. You guys have dealt with me before, didnt it feel gooood getting pleasured by me?" she says, trying to make things not seem as bad as they really are. I could use my Brasses to crystalize her, but this Venus is all over the room..Dammit, what do I do here? "Methel! Only you can save us!" I told her, and all she did was whimper, "Methel!" I shouted some more, "Oh don't bother with her. She's hopeless. But hey, she'll have fun like the rest of us here. All day, Everyday OuO" Venus said with widened eyes, then she strings me up against the wall as well. "...No.." lowly said Methel, slowly standing up, "What was that, sweety?" Venus asked, "You're wrong..IM WONT LET YOU!" Methel then shouts, her red eyes emitting a red pulses, "W-what is-...GHN!" Venus loudly grunts, unable to move and stabilize, all of her blobbiness turning to flat liquids, wall or ceiling, all flopping to the floor. Methel then took the liberty to absorb all of Venus into her body that was in the room, water surrounding her body beforehand and shrinking it all into her. Everyone then fell from where they hung off of, the twins included, who covered themselves, though the temptation of revealing themselves was there. We saw Methel collapse on her knees, catching her breath after using her abilities.

"Sister, M-methel actually used her abilities we assigned her"

"I know. She only did that months ago."

"*rubs anus and buttcheeks, noticing that the outfit now has a hole down there* Sheesh, she just had to be so rough. Women, I tell ya. So you two are the scientists?"

"Yes. Im Pili, and that's Mili."

"...I still cant tell who's who."

"Anyways, we...We created Venus."

"WAIT WHAT?! SO IT WAS YOU TWO?!"

"I-it was on accident. Our experiment quite literally blew up in our faces then all this happened."

"We're only assistances though. Our superior, , gave us these bodyguards she augmented as a response to hearing all his chaos."

"So those two really weren't made?"

"Well..Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"She was able to make a split clone of one of them, who was the first one she experimented on."

"...You mean Perle, right?"

"Hmm. She never gave a name to the other one, but this one is Methel."

"Does that mean y'all know who's Perle's dad is?"

"She doesn't really have one. She was split directly from Methel's DNA. As you can see, they're a bit different and it didnt go well for either of them.."

"Well the brat we have has been living with me for some time now."

"And then the other guy...Hallow? Mallow, right?"

"After seeing what went wrong with Methel, she was able to give whatever she saw fit to Mallow" Pili explains. Shocking everyone else. Even Rouge was surprised, so she didnt really know either. "That's off though..Perle told me she lost her parents to this flood" I brought up, "Hmm. If not even our superior knows and said she didnt really have one...Sorry to say, but her father died during that time" Mili says, "At the school Perly goes to, one of the students' dad got attacked by a guy with water powers" I also prefaced, "Pili, do you remember what the Doctor said in her notes? It isn't coming to me" Mili asked, "Umm..It said something about her getting the ability from a male Mobian's DNA.. Then..*Gasps* Methel was taken in as a kid! And since...Since that flood happened not that long ago, that means Perle escaped very young and got taken in by a couple. So Perle's 'parents' weren't biological. That's the only way this whole thing would make sense" Pili pieces together, "And this lady here is her 2nd adoptive mother. Akari never told us this part" Mili adds...Ooooooh boy. Wait til Perly hears this.

All this and more in the next chapter, thanx for the waiting for this but laters!


End file.
